Amante Equivocado
by Dreaming with you
Summary: cuando una preciosa morena entró en el despacho de Edward supo que  nunca habría podido olvidarla si hubiera hecho el amor con ella. pero Bella  estaba convencida de que Edward era el padre de Ali...Lemmon ,sumary completo dentro.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer ( damos gracias por ello) La historia solo es una adaptación a twilight.

* * *

Cuando una preciosa morena entró en el despacho de Edward supo que

nunca habría podido olvidarla si hubiera hecho el amor con ella. pero Bella

estaba convencida de que Edward era el padre de Ali , aunque insistiera en

negar su paternidad y estaba decidida a que aquel seductor sin corazón se

responsabilizara de su hija...


	2. Chapter 2

Los Personajes pertenecen uno Meyer (Damos GRACIAS POR ello) en solitario La historia es un crepúsculo Una Adaptación

La Novela le pertenece a Lee, Miranda, y tiene el mismo titulo.

* * *

Bella alzó la mirada hacia la torre de oficinas frente a la que se encontraba, luego la bajó

hacia el cochecito y el bebé que se hallaba en él.

-Ya estamos aquí, cariño -dijo-. Este es el lugar en el que trabaja tu padre.

-Desafortunadamente, su secretaria me ha dicho que hoy tiene una reunión, y que no

tendría tiempo para recibirnos. Es una lástima, porque, le guste o no, ¡hoy nos va a ver!

Arqueando una ceja perfectamente depilada, empujó el cochecito hacia las puertas giratorias del edificio. No resultaba fácil maniobrar con él, pero lo cierto era que solo llevaba una semana haciéndolo y esperaba mejorar rápidamente. Fue complicado, pero finalmente logró pasar al vestíbulo semicircular del edificio. Pasó junto al escritorio de recepción y se detuvo frente a un enorme directorio que se hallaba sujeto a una pared, junto a los ascensores.

Enseguida comprobó que las oficinas de Cullen & Associates ocupaban las plantas diecinueve y veinte. También notó que no se especificaba en ningún lugar a qué se dedicaba la empresa.

Podía tratarse de un indicio de modestia, pero Bella sospechó que, más bien, aquel detalle reflejaba el carácter de su dueño.

Edward Cullen asumía con arrogancia que todo el mundo sabía que su compañía era una de las firmas inversoras más importantes de Sydney. Y también había asumido con la misma arrogancia que la aventura que había tenido el año anterior con su secretaria no iba a acarrearle ninguna consecuencia.

¡Pero estaba equivocado!

Era posible que Rosalie hubiera sido especialmente blanda en todo lo referente a los hombres... ¡pero ella no lo era! la hija de Rosalie se merecía lo mejor. Y Bella iba a asegurarse de que lo obtuviera.

Pensaba darle a Edward Cullen una segunda oportunidad para ser un buen padre para su pequeña hija. Si no aceptaba por las buenas, habría que obligarlo a pagar. Y a pagar espléndidamente.

En la época de los análisis de adn, negar la paternidad era algo perteneciente al pasado.

-que lo intente, cariño -dijo al bebé mientras entraba con el cochecito en el ascensor-. ¡si lo hace, le sacaremos las tripas!

Edward miró al techo tras colgar el teléfono.

-¡mujeres! -murmuró, frustrado, antes de levantarse para reunir los papeles que iba a necesitar para la reunión.

Mientras lo hacía estuvo a punto de tirar una taza de café frío que se hallaba sobre el escritorio. La apartó a un lado, suspirando exasperado. Estaba teniendo un día realmente malo. Sus colegas podrían haber pensado que se debía a la presente crisis económica, pero no era ese el caso. Le gustaban los retos que le planteaba su trabajo, y le producía una gran satisfacción ganar dinero, tanto para sí mismo como para sus clientes. Sabía que más de una persona lo consideraba un adicto al mercado de valores, y debía admitir que era cierto.

No, él siempre podía enfrentarse a los problemas relacionados con su trabajo. Era el sexo opuesto lo que lo tenía irritado. Francamente, no entendía a las mujeres, en especial, su obsesión por casarse y tener hijos. ¿No se daban cuenta de que, dados los tiempos que corrían, el mundo estaría mejor sin ambas cosas? así no habría tantos divorcios, ni tantos niños infelices.

¡Pero no! el sentido común no parecía mellar la determinación de las mujeres. Seguían queriendo casarse y tener hijos como si esa fuera la panacea para resolver los problemas del mundo, y no lo contrario.

Y lo mismo podía decirse del amor romántico. En realidad era una locura. ¿Cuándo había hecho realmente felices a los hombres y a las mujeres ese estado de descontrol emocional? nunca.

Él había crecido en un hogar en el que esa clase de amor solo había causado tristeza y tormento emocional.

Y no quería saber nada de ello. Ni del amor, ni del matrimonio, ni de bebés. Ya se curó de espanto a los veintitrés años, cuando una novia trató de atraparlo alegando un falso embarazo.

La idea del inminente matrimonio y la paternidad le horrorizaron.

Probablemente, su pánico tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de haber tenido un mal

Padre, que también fue un marido infiel. Subconscientemente, temía reproducir su comportamiento.

En cualquier caso, el alivio que sintió al descubrir que el embarazo era falso resultó muy revelador. También fue su primera experiencia en cuanto al extremo al que podía llegar una mujer para alcanzar la fantasía romántica llamada «amor y matrimonio».

Tras aquella experiencia, Edward siempre se había ocupado personalmente de utilizar protección cuando mantenía relaciones sexuales. Le daba lo mismo que su compañera asegurara estar tomando la pildora o que era un momento «seguro» del mes. Y siempre dejaba bien claro a cada mujer lo que pensaba. Pasara lo que pasase, ¡el matrimonio no entraba en sus planes! su madre consideraba totalmente abominables sus puntos de vista al respecto. Y con la típica lógica femenina, los descartaba como simples aberraciones temporales.

-cambiarás de opinión algún día -solía decir de vez en cuando-. Cuando te enamores... aquella era otra ilusión meramente romántica de su madre. ¡Enamorarse él! nunca se había enamorado, y no tenía intención de hacerlo. Afortunadamente para él, su madre había conseguido canalizar sus esperanzas de convertirse en abuela hacia su hermano menor, Mike, que se había casado hacía un par de años. Edward asumió que Mike y su esposa se reproducirían a tiempo liberándolo definitivamente.

Pero unos meses atrás, su hermano se había presentado inesperadamente en casa para anunciar que iba a dejar a su mujer... ¡para ir al Tibet a convertirse en monje budista! para demostrarlo, antes de irse entregó sus considerables bienes terrenales a su rápidamente recuperada esposa. Las cartas que escribió después desde el Tibet revelaban que se sentía más contento que unas pascuas viviendo en un monasterio perdido con la única compañía de un yak. ¡ No hacía falta ser un genio para deducir que por aquel lado no había la esperanza inminente de un bebé y eso había vuelto a atraer la atención de su madre hacia él, ¡su única esperanza de conseguir un nieto! Últimamente lo estaba volviendo loco con su presión, nada sutil, invitando a comer a su casa a toda clase de mujeres sin compromiso. Todas ellas preciosas. Todas sexys. Y todas queriendo, o simulando querer mismo que su madre: matrimonio e hijos. De hecho, acababa de llamarlo para asegurarse de que iba a llegar a tiempo para cenar, porque había invitado a Jessica Stanley. -la pobre ha estado tan sola desde la muerte de Erik -había ronroneado ida por teléfono. ¿Sola? ¿Jessica Stanley? ¡Dios santo! aquella mujer era un vampiro sexual. Si incluso antes de la muerte de Erik, acaecida en un accidente seis meses atrás, había hecho todo lo posible por seducirlo, ¡como viuda alegre no habría forma de contenerla! a Edward le gustaba el sexo, pero sin complicaciones, gracias. Y con mujeres que tuvieran sus mismos puntos de vista. Su actual amiga era una ejecutiva cuyo matrimonio se había roto porque ya estaba casada con su trabajo. Se veían dos o tres veces por semana, en el apartamento de ella después del trabajo o en algún hotel al mediodía, un arreglo muy adecuado para ambos.

Tanya, una atractiva con un cuerpo escultural, tenía treinta y dos años. No estaba interesada en el sentimentalismo y la palabra «amor» nunca entraba en sus conversaciones. También era una fanática en todo lo referente a su salud. Si

Edward hubiera sentido la tentación de creer a alguna mujer cuando decía que podían mantener relaciones sin preocuparse de las consecuencias, habría sido a

Tanya. Pero era difícil perder los hábitos arraigados, y Edward conservaba una cínica desconfianza hacia la psique femenina. No le habría sorprendido en exceso que incluso Tanya cayera víctima de su reloj biológico. En su experiencia, ni siquiera las mujeres menos proclives se veían libres de aquella enfermedad.

Por ejemplo, Melinda, su valiosísima secretaria personal, que había trabajado para él muchos años, asegurando que no quería saber nada de ser esposa y madre. ¿Y qué había pasado? que nada más cumplir los treinta se casó y nueve meses después tuvo un hijo. Para colmo, se negó a volver a trabajar, abandonándolo a su suerte. Aquello fue un auténtico golpe. Naturalmente, tuvo que tomar medidas para asegurarse de que aquello no volviera a suceder, aunque encontrar a una sustituía para Melinda no fue fácil. En ningún momento se planteó la posibilidad de conservar en el puesto a la joven que sustituyó a su secretaria durante el permiso, supuestamente temporal, de Melinda por maternidad. Por dulce y eficiente que fuera Rosalie, las mujeres jóvenes, guapas y sin compromiso estaban fuera de la lista, una decisión reforzada por lo que sucedió cuando, a modo de agradecimiento, la invitó a cenar en su último día de empleo.

Edward se estremeció al pensar que, si se daban las circunstancias adecuadas, incluso él podía ser víctima temporal de sus hormonas. En aquellas fechas aún no estaba con Tanya, y bebió demasiado vino en la cena. Cuando llevó a Rosalie en taxi a su casa y la acompañó hasta la puerta, la joven empezó a llorar inesperadamente. Al parecer, el miserable de su novio la había dejado el día anterior por otra mujer.

Edward solo pretendió consolarla, pero, de algún modo, terminaron durmiendo juntos esa noche. Ambos lo lamentaron a la mañana siguiente, y estuvieron de acuerdo en no volver a mencionarlo.

Rosalie volvió a su trabajo habitual como secretaria en la sección de contabilidad y él conoció a Tanya en una fiesta ese mismo fin de semana. Su nueva secretaria, Doris, empezó a trabajar para él el lunes siguiente. Gracias a dios por Doris.

Doris nunca le causaría preocupaciones. Para empezar, tenía cincuenta y cuatro años, estaba felizmente casada y sus hijos ya eran mayores y no vivían en casa. No le importaba trabajar hasta tarde cuando era necesario y no protestaba por tener que estar preparando café a todas horas. Si la tendencia al desorden de

Edward la molestaba, y él sospechaba que así era, nunca se lo decía, limitándose a ordenar todo lo que él iba dejando atrás. Sin duda, era una mujer de gran tacto y sentido común.

El |intercomunicador que se hallaba sobre el escritorio sonó en ese momento y Edward apretó el botón.

-¿sí, Doris?

-los demás lo están esperando en la sala de juntas, señor Cullen.

Esa era otra cosa que le gustaba de Doris.

Lo llamaba señor Cullen , y no Edward. Sonaba muy respetable y le hacía sentir que tenía más de treinta y tres años.

-sí, sí, enseguida voy. Retenga las llamadas, por favor. No quiero la más mínima interrupción. Esta tarde tenemos mucho trabajo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la planta número veinte y tina salió al vestíbulo con el cochecito. Frente a ella había una gran puerta acristalada. Sobre esta, escrito en letras doradas, se leía Cullen & Associates — dirección.

Bella pasó al interior, y al ver a la rubia que se encontraba tras el escritorio de recepción, se preguntó irónicamente si habría sido personalmente elegida por Edward Cullen.

Tal vez sentía debilidad por las rubias. Recordaba que Rosalie mencionó que su jefe se hallaba presente en la segunda entrevista que le hicieron para entrar en la compañía, después de la cual fue inmediatamente contratada. Por supuesto, Rosalie no había sido una rubia cualquiera. Aunque su cabello era la corona de su belleza, su rostro y su figura eran igualmente atractivos. Su belleza había sido un problema para ella durante toda su vida, y solo le causaba infelicidad. Los hombres no habían sido capaces de mantener los ojos ni las manos apartados de ella.

La pobre y dulce Rosalie siempre creyó las declaraciones de amor de su pretendiente de turno. Tras conseguir su puesto de secretaria en la ciudad, había sido especialmente susceptible a la variedad de hombres que la rodeaban, especialmente a los morenos con ojos verdes y la capacidad de convicción necesaria para llevársela a la cama sin ofrecer ningún compromiso sólido.

Rosalie siempre sintió debilidad por aquella combinación, y siempre se había creído enamorada. Y una vez enamorada, se convertía en el felpudo de su último amante, creyendo que ese era el camino para conseguir el marido y la familia que tanto anhelaba llegar a tener pero las cosas nunca salieron de ese modo, y los hombres siempre acababan dejándola. A Bella la volvía loca ver cómo su amiga se dejaba utilizar por un elocuente amante tras otro. Casados, divorciados o solteros, daba lo mismo. Si le habían dicho a Rosalie que la amaban, era capaz de cualquier cosa por ellos. Bella trataba de consolarla y aconsejarla tras cada ruptura, pero su paciencia se fue agotando con el paso de los años. La culminación llegó cuando, poco después de ocupar temporalmente el puesto de la secretaria de Edward Cullen, Rosalie le confesó que volvía a estar enamorada. Cuando tina la presionó, confesó que el nuevo objeto de su afecto era su jefe. A continuación tuvieron una terrible discusión. Bella acusó a Rosalie de ser capaz de acostarse con cualquier hombre que le dijera que la amaba, y Rosalie le replicó diciendo que ella tenía el corazón de piedra y que era incapaz de amar a nadie excepto a sí misma. Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que se dijeron las dos amigas. La discusión había tenido lugar un año atrás.

Y ahora Rosalie estaba muerta.

La barbilla de Bella empezó a temblar. Tuvo que tragar saliva para contener las lágrimas.

-no te dejaré en la estacada, Rosalie -susurró, mientras miraba la preciosa hija de su amiga-. Tu Alice va a tener todo lo que habrías querido para ella. Todas

Las ventajas posibles. No sentirá que no es querida, ni tendrá que vestir de la caridad. No dejará el colegio a los quince años. ¡Y nunca tendrá que necesitar un hogar adoptivo! ¡Nunca! ¡No mientras me quede un solo aliento en el cuerpo! irguiéndose para la batalla que sin duda la aguardaba, avanzó hacia el escritorio.

-he venido a ver a Edward Cullen -anunció a la bonita morena de ojos chocolate-. Y, antes de que pregunte, sí tengo una cita con él.

Bella siempre había creído que un corazón débil no podía conquistar nada. Nunca habría logrado entrar en la escuela de arte dramático más prestigiosa de Australia si no hubiera sentido confianza en sí misma como actriz. Tuvo que presentarse durante tres años consecutivos a las pruebas para lograrlo, pero siempre se dijo que eso no importaba. ¡era más difícil entrar en aÍda que en el fuerte knox!

La rubia le indicó un largo pasillo que llevaba a otra salita de espera. allí, tina se encontró frente a una mujer severamente vestida que miró con evidente sorpresa el cochecito

-¿en qué puedo ayudarla? sorprendida, Bella dedujo que debía tratarse de la secretaria de Edward Cullen. la sorpresa se debía a que no era rubia, ni bonita, ni joven. se preguntó con ironía si Edward Cullen habría aprendido finalmente que no podían mezclarse los negocios con la diversión.

-he venido a ver a Edward -contestó, calmadamente. La secretaria frunció el ceño.

-el señor Cullen va a estar reunido toda la tarde, y ha pedido que no se lo moleste por nada.

-dudo que se refiriera a mí -replicó Bella-. o a su hija -añadió, señalando el cochecito. La otra mujer abrió los ojos de par en par mientras se erguía para mirar a la niña.

-|¿su... hija? -repitió, sorprendida.

-exacto. Se llama Alice y tiene tres meses. ¿le importaría comunicar a Edward que está aquí y que le gustaría conocer por fin a su padre? la secretaria parpadeó y luego se aclaró la garganta.

-er... tal vez será mejor que pase al despacho del señor Cullen mientras yo voy a avisarlo.

Bella le dedicó una gélida sonrisa.

-qué buena idea.

El despacho de Edward fue otra sorpresa. Aunque la habitación era enorme y la vista de Sydney desde sus ventanales era magnífica, era un despacho diseñado para trabajar, no para impresionar. Había varios centros de trabajo en torno a las paredes, cada uno con su propio ordenador, impresora, teléfono, fax y silla giratoria. Todos los ordenadores estaban encendidos. Todas las mesas estaban desordenadas, llenas de papeles de varias clases. El escritorio principal no estaba mucho mejor.

La secretaria dejó escapar un suave gruñido de exasperación al verlo. Moviendo la cabeza, tomó una taza de café medio llena del escritorio y le pasó un pañuelo de papel para limpiar la mancha que había dejado.

Entretanto, Bella ocupó uno de los asientos que se hallaba frente al escritorio, cruzó sus largas piernas y colocó a su lado el cochecito para poder comprobar que Ali seguía dormida.

-eres una nena muy buena -murmuró mientras la arropaba. Cuando terminó y alzó la mirada encontró a la secretaria observándola como si acabara de llegar de Marte.

-el señor Cullen vendrá en cuanto pueda -dijo, y, volviendo a mover la cabeza, salió del despacho. La puerta se abrió bruscamente dos minutos después y Bella pudo ver por primera vez al padre de Alice. Edward Cullen resultó una sorpresa aún mayor que su secretaria o su despacho. Sí, era alto, como Bella había anticipado. y moreno. Y guapo. incluso tenía los ojos verdes.

Sin embargo, el hombre que la observaba desde la entrada no encajaba con la imagen que tina se había formado en su imaginación.

Los amantes de Rosalie solían ser hombres suaves y elegantes, perfectamente acicalados y vestidos. Des prendían un encanto y sofisticación que las chicas del estilo de Rosalie parecían encontrar irresistible. Pero Edward Cullen apenas encajaba en aquella descripción. Era un hombre amenazadoramente masculino, grande y de anchos hombros,

Con el pelo cobrizo. Llevaba las mangas de su camisa azul subidas hasta los codos, como si estuviera listo para entrar en batalla, no usaba corbata y se había soltado el botón superior de la camisa, revelando su musculoso y fuerte cuello. Tenía el ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas se juntaban literalmente sobre su nariz. Parecía más un capataz de la construcción a punto de reprender a su cuadrilla que un sofisticado hombre de negocios.

Se detuvo junto al cochecito, miró a Alice unos momentos y luego a Bella.

-según he oído, ha venido aquí diciendo que esa niña es mi hija.

Bella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse intimidar por su actitud de machito prepotente. Se preguntó qué diablos habría visto Rosalie en aquel hombre. Sin duda, tenía que ser mejor en la cama que fuera de ella.

-eso es -replicó.

Edward le dedicó una mirada que habría hecho salir corriendo a Rosalie.

Bella empezaba a comprender por qué su amiga no había vuelto a acercarse una segunda vez al padre de Alice en busca de ayuda.

Pero ella no era Rosalie.

Casi sonrió al pensar en lo que le esperaba al señor Cullen.

- espere aquí -gruñó él.

- no pienso irme a ningún sitio -contestó tina en tono calmado, y recibió otra de aquellas virulentas miradas.

Ni siquiera parpadeó, manteniendo la mirada de Edward sin la más mínima vacilación.

Él la miró unos segundos más y luego salió del despacho a toda prisa.

Bella permaneció sentada, silbando y balanceando su pie izquierdo. Suponía que el señor macho estaría en el vestíbulo tratando de hacerse a la idea y buscando sus modales. O, al menos, algo de sentido común. Los minutos fueron pasando

cinco...

diez...

La tensión de Bella empezó a subir, pero se había preparado mentalmente para aquello. No esperaba que el hombre acudiera a la fiesta voluntariamente, sobre todo después de haber negado su paternidad y de haberle dado dinero a Rosalie para que abortara, francamente, no esperaba nada de él, y Cullen estaba haciendo honor a la baja opinión que tenía de los hombres de su clase. Evidentemente, la esperaba una dura lucha para conseguir el apoyo económico que necesitaba para criar a la hija de Rosalie como se merecía. Pero a ella le gustaban los retos. Siempre salía lo mejor de sí misma cuando se hallaba arrinconada contra la pared. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la hizo volverse hacia ésta con un destello de agresividad en la mirada. ¿cómo se había atrevido a tenerla esperando tanto tiempo?

La visión de dos guardias de seguridad entrando en el despacho la desconcertó, y de inmediato le subió la tensión. De manera que Edward Cullen quería jugar así la partida, ¿no? apretando los dientes, se levantó y dedicó a los guardias una mirada desdeñosa.

-deduzco que el señor Cullen no va a volver.

—exacto, señora -dijo el mayor de los guardias-.

-¿en serio? pero eso habrá que verlo, ¿verdad? ¡No, eso no será necesario!

-espetó Bella cuando el guardia que había hablado la tomó por un codo-. Me iré tranquilamente. A pesar de sus protestas, los guardias la escoltaron.

Hasta que estuvo fuera del edificio. Bella permaneció unos momentos en la acera, mirando las plantas superiores, tratando de controlar su genio. Imaginaba al miserable mirándola desde la planta número veinte con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios.

-tendrás lo tuyo, Edward Cullen -murmuró-. ¡claro que lo tendrás!. Respiró profundamente varias veces seguidas para calmar los latidos de su corazón y recuperar la compostura. Finalmente, cuando su cerebro comenzó a funcionar de nuevo con cierta normalidad, pensó que el padre de Ali debía estar muy seguro del terreno que pisaba para haberse atrevido a echarla de ese modo. En aquella época, negar una paternidad era una estupidez.

Y, fuera lo que fuese en otros sentidos, Edward no era ningún estúpido. De pronto se le ocurrió que, probablemente, Cullen creía que Rosalie había llevado adelante el aborto por el que él había pagado, lo que significaba que no había relacionado a Ali con Rosalie. Debía haber pensado que Alice era un bebé totalmente distinto y que ella era la madre. Mientras la miraba con tanta dureza e intensidad debía haber estado tratando de recordar si alguna vez se había acostado con ella. Ya que no lo había hecho, había asumido que trataba de cargarle con una falsa paternidad.

¡Eso tenía que ser! Bella podría haberse abofeteado.

Debería haber aclarado de inmediato que ella no era la madre biológica.

-tu nueva mamá es una idiota -dijo a la niña, mientras empujaba el cochecito hacia una parada de taxis.

-pero no te preocupes, tengo un plan de emergencia. Ya que de momento la he fastidiado con tu padre, iremos a ver a tu abuela. Sí, sé que tienes hambre y que estás mojada. Te daré de comer y te cambiaré en el taxi. He traído todo conmigo; biberones, pañales, y ropa. ¿No estás impresionada?

Varios peatones se volvieron a mirar a la alta y bella morena que empujaba el cochecito por la acera, evidentemente ajena a todo excepto al bebé.

-—espera a que tu abuela vea lo bonita y lo buena que eres. No podrá resistirse a tus encantos. Como me ha pasado a mí, ¿verdad? tú mamá solía decir que soy muy testaruda, y probablemente tenía razón. Pero no tenía razón cuando decía que no era capaz de querer a nadie. No, cariño; en eso estaba muy equivocada...

* * *

Hola!

Queria decir que estoy escribiendo esta adaptacion, por que me encanto y me gustaria que mas personas la leeyeran... No por que me pereza de igual manera no se expresarme asi que no escribire nada mio, tampoco es por falta de imagicion, simplemente no se.

E tenido unos algunos problemas para subir el capitulo, pero una chica me a estado ayudando. Y por eso quiero recomentrala (w w w. f a n f i c t i o n. n e r / ~ t a m m y e n a n a 8 9) sin espacios.

Cuentemen si less gusto!

1besO cuidensee!


	3. Chapter 3

Los Personajes pertenecen uno Meyer (Damos GRACIAS POR ello) en solitario La historia es un crepúsculo Una Adaptación

La Novela le pertenece a Lee, Miranda, y tiene el mismo titulo.

* * *

Menudo descaro tenía aquella mujer! Edward echaba chispas mientras miraba a Bella empujando el cochecito por la acera. ¿A qué creía que estaba jugando? ¿Cómo había podido pensar que iba a salirse con la suya? incluso aunque fuera uno de los pocos desafortunados cuyo preservativo hubiera fallado, ¿de verdad creía aquella mujer que no recordaría haberse acostado con alguien como ella? no era la clase de mujer que se olvidaba fácilmente.

Sobre todo porque era exactamente su tipo. A Edward siempre lo habían atraído las morenas y delgadas de rostro interesante y ojos oscuros que dejaban claro desde el primer momento que los hombres no eran su especie favorita. Le gustaba el reto de llevárselas a la cama y ver cómo abandonaban su agresividad femenina durante la relación sexual. Había tenido relaciones con varias mujeres de esas características, y se enorgullecía de conservar todavía su amistad.

Oh, sí, claro que habría recordado haber tenido relaciones con... ¡pero si ni siquiera sabía su nombre! solo le había dado a Doris el nombre de la niña.

Alice.

¡Como si eso pudiera darle algún indicio de algo!

La miró hasta que desapareció por una de las esquinas del edificio, seguro de que esa sería la última vez que la viera.

Contra toda lógica, casi lamentó haberla echado con tanta rapidez. Debería haberle hecho más preguntas para averiguar lo que realmente quería de él. «dinero», pensó, mientras se volvía para salir del despacho. ¿Qué otra cosa podía querer? se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. ¿Pero por qué lo había elegido a él como diana de su estafa? no tenía especial fama de ligón, y no era la clase de hombre al que pudiera convencerse de que se había acostado con una mujer bajo la influencia del alcohol o de otras drogas. Nunca bebía hasta ese extremo, y el alcohol era la única droga que consumía.

Tal vez, aquella mujer lo había confundido con algún otro. Era posible que fuera ella la que hubiera olvidado con quién se habla acostado. También era posible que el padre de la niña fuera algún empleado de Cullen & Associates. o algún inversor de otra empresa. Alguien parecido a él, tal vez.

Sí, eso tenía que ser, decidió con firmeza. Era un caso de identidad confundida. «y ahora, olvídala y vuelve al trabajo», se ordenó. «¡ya has perdido suficiente tiempo por hoy!» la casa de la señora Cullen estaba en clifton gardens, un antiguo y selecto barrio cercano al puerto de Sydney. Era un edificio de dos plantas con un amplio porche delantero de madera, y los jardines que lo rodeaban tenían un aspecto inmaculado. Bella frunció el ceño al ver la casa. Era evidente que la familia de Edward Cullen tenía dinero de antiguo, y la arrogancia solía ser algo natural en aquella clase de gente. Si la señora Cullen pertenecía a esa clase de personas no daría la bienvenida a una nieta ilegitima en su vida, por muy adorable que fuera Alice. Era posible que reaccionara con la misma dureza que su hijo y la echara de inmediato. Bella vaciló unos instantes, pero solo necesitó mirar a la preciosa niña que sostenía en los brazos para recuperar la confianza.

"Ninguna mujer en el mundo podría resistirse a Alice", se dijo. Estaba saliendo del taxi cuando otro pensamiento negativo pasó por su mente.

¿Y si la madre de Edward Cullen no estaba en casa? había averiguado las señas de la mujer esa mañana, después de que la secretaria de Edward le dijera que no podía ver a éste ese día.

Muy irritada, Bella había vuelto a llamar a la secretaria y, utilizando un acento inglés, simuló ser una florista agobiada porque debía entregar unas flores a la madre del señor Cullen y había perdido las señas. Unos minutos después colgaba, tras haber obtenida la información que buscaba. Pensaba acudir directamente a la abuela, pero la indignación que sentía la hizo acudir primero a ver al padre de Alice. Fue una decisión totalmente impulsiva. Y presentarse en la casa de la señora Cullen sin haber llamado antes tampoco había sido una gran idea.

Suspiró.

-¿Le importaría esperar unos momentos, hasta que compruebe si hay alguien en la casa? -preguntó al taxista mientras le pagaba-. Es posible que la persona a la que vengo a ver no esté en casa.

-no hay problema -contestó el taxista, y salió del coche para abrirle la verja de entrada a la casa.

Tras dedicarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento, Bella puso a Alice en el cochecito y avanzó por el sendero hacia la casa. Anhelaba desesperadamente que la madre de Edward Cullen fuera una mujer comprensiva y que Alice encontrara en ella una abuela que la quisiera como solo las abuelas podían hacerlo. No era que ella hubiera experimentado personalmente el amor de una abuela, pero sabía que estas se especializaban en la clase de afecto incondicional y mimos que tanta falta les habría hecho a Rosalie y a ella mientras crecían. También quería que la señora Cullen convenciera a su hijo para que reconociera a Alice y la ayudara financiera mente sin que ella tuviera que recurrir a presiones legales. Detuvo el cochecito ante las escaleras de la entrada, le puso el freno y subió para llamar.

Durante unos inquietantes segundos pareció que no había nadie en la casa, pero entonces se abrió la puerta y apareció una mujer de unos sesenta años.

Informalmente vestida con unos pantalones azul marino y una blusa de flores, era alta y delgada, tenía un rostro atractivo y el pelo corto y un tono acaramelado. La expresión de sus inteligentes ojos azules era de reconfortante calidez.

-¿sí? -dijo, sonriendo interrogadoramente.

-¿es usted la señora Cullen? -preguntó tina.

-sí, querida. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Bella sintió un alivio inmediato. Había estudiado psicología humana durante sus estudios para actriz y se consideraba bastante buena juzgando el carácter de las personas, especialmente el de las mujeres. Para empezar, la señora Cullen no era ninguna esnob, y, sobre todo, era amable.

Para empezar, la señora Cullen no era ninguna esnob, y, sobre todo, era amable.

Sonriendo aliviada, Bella se volvió y despidió al taxista con un gesto de la mano.

-no hay problema -dijo-. Ya puede irse.

Se volvió justo cuando la señora Cullen acababa de fijarse en el cochecito y en el dulce rostro de Alice.

-¡Oh, qué bebé tan precioso! -exclamó, mientras bajaba a mirarlo más de cerca-. ¿es una niña? -preguntó, volviéndose a mirar a Bella por encima del hombro.

-Si

-¿Puedo tomarla en brazos? está bien despierta.

-sí, claro.- Una instantánea calidez recorrió a Bella mientras la señora Cullen tomaba a Alice en brazos y comenzaba a acunarla. Sabía que nada le gustaba más a la niña que la mecieran. Nunca lloraba mientras la mecían.

-¿cómo se llama? -preguntó su involuntaria abuela

-Alice

-¿y tú, querida?

-Bella, Bella Swan.

-¿y qué vendes, Bella? -preguntó la señora Cullen, sin dejar de sonreír a Alice-. Si eres representante de avon, lo siento, porque ya no uso maquillaje. Solo me pinto los labios un poco de vez en cuando. Y en cuanto a las cosas de la casa, tengo de todo. Mi hijo no tiene mucha imaginación para los regalos y siempre me compra cosas para la casa. Edward es esencialmente práctico -dijo, con pesar.

-Lo cierto es que no vendo nada, señora Cullen. Y he venido a verla precisamente para hablar de su hijo.

Aquello captó realmente la atención de la señora Cullen.

-¿de Edward? ¿en serio? ¿y sobre qué?

-sobre Alice -contestó Bella, asintiendo en dirección al bebé mientras se preparaba para la posible reacción negativa de la señora Cullen. Esperaba que la mujer fuera tan agradable como parecía-.

-es... es hija de Edward.

Se quedó asombrada ante la variedad de emociones que cruzaron el rostro de la señora Cullen. La conmoción inicial dio paso a una intensa alegría, seguida de una profunda preocupación.

Subió las escaleras lentamente, con la niña en brazos.

-¿lo sabe Edward? -preguntó, con cautela.

-He tratado de decírselo hoy, pero he cometido un error y ha hecho que me echaran de su oficina.

La preocupación del gesto de la señora Cullen dio paso al enfado.

-¿que ha hecho qué?

-fue culpa mía, señora Cullen -explicó Bella precipitadamente-. Ahora me doy cuenta. Cuando le dije que Alice era su hija olvidé añadir que yo no soy su madre. Creo que me miró, supo que no me conocía y dedujo que trataba de engañarlo.

El enfado dio paso a la confusión.

-Si tú no eres la madre... -preguntó la señora Cullen-... ¿quién lo es? ¿Tu hermana?

-No. mi mejor amiga -tina tragó para deshacer el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta cada vez que pensaba en la muerte de Rosalie-, Rose trabajó en Cullen & Associates el año pasado. Fue la secretaria personal de Edward desde julio hasta el veinticinco de noviembre. Alice nació el diecinueve de agosto. Rosalie resultó gravemente herida cuando la atropello un autobús el mes pasado. Solo sobrevivió unos días. Antes de morir me nombró tutora legal de Alice. En su certificado de nacimiento dice «padre desconocido», pero yo sé que el padre de Alicie es su hijo.

-¿estás segura?

-muy segura, señora Cullen

la señora Cullen frunció el ceño.

-¿te lo confirmó tu amiga?

Bella dudó. No quería mentir a aquella mujer, pero la verdad era muy complicada y podía resultar confusa para alguien que no hubiera conocido bien a Rosalie. La evidencia con la que contaba respecto al padre de Alice era solo circunstancial, y en parte obtenida de segunda mano. La señora Cullen podría pensar que se había precipitado sacando conclusiones, pero ella sabía la verdad.

-Rosalie y yo nos lo contábamos todo -dijo finalmente, con firmeza-. más que amigas éramos como dos hermanas. Estoy segura de que su hijo es el padre de Alice señora Cullen.

Pero si sigue negando su paternidad, una prueba de adn aclarará las cosas.

-¿qué quieres decir con... con «si sigue»?

-Rosalie fue a verlo cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada. Edward se negó a creer que el bebé fuera suyo, aunque le dio dinero para que abortara.

-cosa que, evidentemente, tu amiga no hizo.

-no, Rosalie no creía en el aborto.

-Gracias a dios —la señora Cullen suspiró y sonrió a Alice antes de mirar a Bella con lagrimas en los ojos-. Siempre he querido tener nietos. No sabes cuánto.

Había llegado a creer que ya nunca los tendría, Edward está tan empeñado en no casarse y no tener hijos... y su hermano, Mike... -se interrumpió y volvió a fruncir el ceño-. Has dicho que tu amiga te nombró tutora de la niña. ¿por qué, Bella? sé que has dicho que erais como hermanas, pero ¿y los abuelos maternos de la niña? ¿o sus tías y tíos?

-La madre de Rosalie murió en un incendio cuando Rosalie tenía nueve años. Rose nunca conoció a su padre, ni a sus abuelos. Su madre fue la oveja negra de la familia.

Huyó de su casa en el campo a la ciudad cuando solo era una adolescente, no estaba casada cuando tuvo a Rose. supongo que el padre las abandonó antes de que naciera. De modo que no hay parientes cercanos interesados en Alice. Yo soy todo lo que tiene de momento.

-comprendo. ¿y cuál es tu situación, querida? ¿estás casada?

-no.

-y... ¿piensas criar sola a la niña?

-lo haré si tengo que hacerlo, señora Cullen. Pero preferiría contar con ayuda.

Yo tampoco tengo familia. Mi madre murió en el mismo incendio que la de Rose. también era una madre soltera, y también huyó de su casa siendo una adolescente. Por no mencionar que fue una mujer de la noche -ambas lo fueron. Pero Bella prefirió no mencionarlo, por si la señora Cullen era de esa clase de personas que pensaba que tales cosas eran hereditarias, y no ambientales. -cuando la asistencia social renunció a buscar parientes que quisieran quedarse con nosotras, Rose y yo pasamos el resto de nuestra adolescencia en una institución estatal.

-dios santo... ¡pobrecitas!

-sobrevivimos, señora Cullen. Imagino que ahora comprenderá cómo llegamos a ser tan amigas. Rosalie me ha dejado a cargo de su hija y quiero asegurarme de que tenga lo mejor. No quiero que Ali acabe como nosotras, sin dinero y sin ningún adulto que la quiera y cuide de ella.

-no tendrás que preocuparte por eso, querida. Yo estaré aquí para ella, y para ti. Y también podréis contar con Edward en cuanto hable con él. ¡Puedes estar segura de ello! y ahora, creo que lo mejor será que pases y me lo cuentes todo.

Esperaremos a que llegue Edward para tener una reunión familiar y hablar del futuro.

Bella se quedó sorprendida

-¿Edward vive aquí? –

-sí... vive aquí.

-¡Oh, no!

-pero no es un niño de mamá, si eso es lo que te preocupa -aclaró la señora Cullen-. Decidió vivir conmigo por razones prácticas, no sentimentales.

-no creo que Edward sea un «niño de mamá» -aclaró Bella de inmediato-. Lo que sucede es que no creo que vaya a hacerle gracia encontrarme aquí cuando venga. ¿no sería conveniente llamarlo para ponerlo sobre aviso?

-¡claro que no! no merece que lo avisemos -dijo la señora Cullen con brusquedad -. Además, los viernes son muy mal día para llamarlo a la oficina. Ya lo he hecho una vez hoy y no he sido especialmente bien venida. Y eso me recuerda que más vale que llame a Jessica para cancelar la cena de esta noche.

-espero que no sea por culpa mía -dijo Bella, preguntándose quién sería Jessica. ¿Se trataría de una amiga de la señora Cullen? ¿o de Edward? la señora Cullen sonrió misteriosamente

-en absoluto, querida. Es una viuda amiga mía. puede venir otra noche. Yo también soy viuda, así que me temo que la pequeña Ali no va a tener abuelo. Pero me tendrás a mí, ¿verdad, cariño? -susurró, mirando tiernamente a la niña-, y ahora pasa, querida. tú ocúpate del cochecito y yo me ocupo de la niña. tomaremos un té mientras charlamos. Luego podemos ir de compras a las galerías cercanas para cómprale algunas cositas a Alice. ¿te importa?

-Oh, er... no, claro que no-. Bella siguió a la señora Cullen al interior de la casa, pensando que, además de dulce y cariñosa, era una mujer enérgica y decidida. Habiendo tenido un hijo como Edward, no era de extrañar. Edward Cullen…

Una chica menos valiente habría vacilado al pensar en su reacción cuando la encontrara en su casa esa tarde. Podía imaginarlo. Sus ojos verdes se entornarían peligrosamente y sus anchos hombros se ensancharían aún más mientras su amplio pecho se llenaba de aire. ¡estaría listo para estallar en pocos segundos!

Bella sonrió para sí.

Apenas podía esperar a verlo.

Edward se planteó la posibilidad de llegar tarde a casa a propósito. Incluso pensó en llamar en el último momento a su madre alegando una falsa cena de negocios en la ciudad. Pero la cobardía no era lo suyo, y encaminó su Volvo plateado hacia su casa.

Soportaría la cena, pero no tenía intención de hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por aquella mujer.

Con un poco de suerte, la alegre viuda de Erik, y su casamentera madre, comprenderían finalmente que él era una causa perdida. Nada lo desalentaba más que las mujeres buscadoras de oro empeñadas en no dejarlo en paz. Además, las rubias no eran lo suyo. Ni tampoco los pechos grandes que se agitaban como flanes de gelatina. Sin embargo, su interés despertaba de inmediato ante una esbelta morena de largas piernas y firme trasero y pechos. Si además resultaba un reto conquistarla, la combinación resultaba irresistible. Jessica no era ninguna de las dos cosas. La imagen de la morena que había estado ese día en su despacho surgió en su mente. Una vez más. Le había sucedido a lo largo de toda la tarde, distrayéndolo en numerosas ocasiones de su trabajo no podía negar que aquella morena estaba deliciosamente sexy con sus ceñidos pantalones blancos y su blusa blanca, igualmente ceñida. Su pelo también era sexy.

Largo, oscuro y con aspecto un poco salvaje, como su dueña.

Era una lástima que fuera una estafadora. O una loca. Se estaba preguntando cuál de las dos cosas sería cuando entró con el coche en el sendero que llevaba al garaje. Mientras entraba en su casa por la puerta trasera aún no lo había decidido.

Se hallaba a medio camino de la escalera, camino de su dormitorio, cuando el sonido de un bebé llorando le hizo detenerse en seco. Frunciendo el ceño, se volvió y escuchó atentamente. Parecía venir del cuarto de estar.

¿La televisión? no, decidió cuando volvió a oír los lloros. Eran demasiado altos, demasiado.., reales.

Una terrible posibilidad pasó por su mente.

No podía ser, pensó. No se habría atrevido. Pero cuando volvió a oír el llanto del bebé supo que sí se había atrevido-

Bajó las escaleras como una exhalación y caminó rápidamente hasta el cuarto de estar, incrédulo y furioso. Y allí estaba ella, empujando el cochecito por el suelo de madera, canturreando con suavidad mientras lo hacía. Acababa de abrir la boca para manifestar su enfado cuando ella dejó de cantar y de mover el cochecito. Cuando se inclinó para inspeccionar el repentinamente silencioso contenido del cochecito, la vista de aquellos ceñidos pantalones ciñéndose aún más sobre su extremadamente atractivo trasero le hicieron olvidar por un momento lo enfadado que estaba.

Pero solo por un momento.

-¡Hey, usted! -exclamó.

Bella se volvió y su oscuro pelo voló como un halo en torno a su cabeza antes de asentarse sobre sus hombros. Sus oscuros ojos destellaron irritados mientras avanzaba hacia Edward con un dedo presionado sobre los labios.

-cállese, por favor -siseó-. Me ha costado mucho conseguir que se durmiera.

Creo que extraña la casa. Normalmente se queda totalmente dormida en cuanto termina el biberón.

Antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo, ella apoyó una firme mano sobre su pecho y lo empujó hacia el vestíbulo. Después cerró la puerta a sus espaldas como si todo aquello fuera perfectamente normal y razonable. Edward solo pudo mover la cabeza, desconcertado. Aquella mujer no era una estafadora, decidió, exaspera-do. ¡Estaba completamente loca! ¡Una loca deliciosamente atractiva, pero loca al fin!

-no sé lo que le habrá contado a mi madre -murmuró-, pero le aseguro que se ha equivocado. Yo no soy el padre de su bebé.

-nunca he dicho que lo fuera, señor Cullen.

aquello desconcertó aún más a Edward.

-¿cómo?

-no puede ser el padre de mí bebé porque no tengo ninguno -explicó Bella, como si Edward fuera idiota-. Debería habérselo dicho en su despacho, pero no lo pensé. Alice es hija de Rosalie.

-¿Rosalie? -repitió él, aturdido.

La morena le dedicó una severa mirada.

-espero que no vaya a decirme que tampoco conoce a Rosalie, Rosalie Hale. En caso de que lo haya olvidado, el año pasado fue secretaria suya durante varios meses, a lo largo de los cuales tuvo una aventura con ella.

El desconcierto dejó mudo a Edward durante unos segundos. Pero la furia resurgió de inmediato. ¿si Rosalie creía qué iba a cargarle con la paternidad de aquel bebé basándose en aquella única noche, ya podía ir olvidándose!

-es cierto que Rosalie fue mi secretaria durante unos meses -espetó-, ¡pero no tuvimos ninguna aventura!

Bella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de arriba abajo.

-oh, vamos, señor Cullen. No nací ayer. Sé con exactitud lo que pasó entre

Rosalie y usted. ¡y no comprendo cómo puede tener el valor de negar haberse acostado con ella!

-no niego haberme acostado con ella -replicó Edward, tratando de mantener el control

- pero solo sucedió una vez y utilicé protección. Le repito que no soy el padre de ese bebé ni de ningún otro. Como ya le he dicho, se ha equivocado de hombre.

Bella le dedicó una helada sonrisa.

-usted es Edward Cullen, el dueño de Cullen & Associates, ¿no?

-sabe muy bien que sí.

-en ese caso no me he equivocado de hombre. Pero si insiste en hacerse una prueba de adn, por mi parte no hay problema,

-¡una prueba de adn! -estalló Edward-. ¡no pienso hacerme ninguna prueba!

-¡claro que te la vas a hacer!

Edward se volvió y vio a su madre mirándolo con una expresión que decía que no iba a haber forma de convencerla de lo contrario. Lo sabía porque la había visto muchas veces a lo largo de su vida. Suspiró, resignado. ¡si no se sometía a la prueba del adn, su vida iba a ser un infierno!

Más calmado, pensó que incluso podría venirle bien hacerse la prueba. ¿qué mejor forma podía haber de negar su paternidad? -muy bien -asintió, recuperando la compostura, y las dos mujeres parecieron sorprendidas, sobre todo la morena de ojos Chocolate. ¿quién diablos era aquella mujer?, se preguntó de pronto. ¿y qué relación tendría con Rosalie? ¿sería su hermana, tal vez?

La miró atentamente, pensando que no se parecía nada a Rosalie.

-si no es molestia, señorita «sabelotodo», ¿le importaría explicarme por quéno vino Rosalie en persona a hablarme del bebé? ¿por qué ha enviado a otra persona a hacerlo? y no me diga que es porque me tiene miedo, porque no me lo creería.

Edward volvió a quedarse totalmente desconcertado al ver que los ojos de la morena, que hasta ese momento solo lo habían mirado con cinismo y desprecio, se llenaban de lágrimas. Cuando su madre se acercó a ella y le pasó un consolador brazo por los hombros, comprendió. Rosalie había muerto.

Aquella dulce y preciosa chica había muerto.

Su corazón se encogió mientras se preguntaba cómo habría muerto. ¿durante el parto, tal vez? pero esa clase de cosas no pasaban ya...

-Rosalie murió en un accidente hace un par de semanas -explicó su madre antes de que pudiera preguntar, mirándolo con gesto de reproche-. cruzó sin mirar y un autobús la atropello. Algunos testigos dijeron que parecía especialmente distraída.

Rosalie no tenía ningún pariente cercano, así que nombró tutora de su hija a Bella.

Eran muy amigas. Bella ha venido para saber si estamos dispuestos a ayudar a criar a la niña.

-siento mucho que Rosalie haya muerto -dijo Edward-, y estoy dispuesto a darle algo de dinero a Bella, ¡pero yo no soy el padre del hijo de Rosalie, mamá!.

La señora Cullen asintió.

-sé que probablemente crees lo que dices, hijo. Es la única explicación de tu comportamiento. Pero Rosalie le dijo a Bella que tu eras el padre. También le dijo que acudió a ti cuando solo estaba embarazada de unas semanas. Tú negaste ser el padre, pero le diste dinero para que abortara.

-¡eso no es cierto! -negó Edward con vehemencia-. si Rosalie te contó eso, mintió -dijo, mirando directamente a Bella, que parecía haberse recuperado rápidamente de su repentino deseo de llorar-. Juro que nunca supe nada de su embarazo. y nunca vino a verme para hablar de ello.

Los labios de Bella se curvaron en una despectiva sonrisa.

-Rosalie no mentía.

-¡oh, vamos! ¡todo el mundo miente! -espetó Edward.

-¿ah, sí?

El tono sarcástico de Bella resultaba hiriente. Edward no estaba acostumbrado a que se cuestionara su credibilidad, y aquello no le estaba gustando en lo más mínimo. Miró aquellos oscuros ojos que lo observaban con evidente desdén. De pronto se vio abrumado por una fuerte y sorprendente sensación, por un deseo casi compulsivo de hacer que aquella mujer lo creyera, de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta hacer desaparecer aquella despectiva expresión de su rostro, hasta lograr que fuera incapaz de negarle nada.

La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas a causa de la intensidad de su deseo. Si su madre no hubiera estado allí, tal vez habría hecho exactamente lo que le apetecía.

Darse cuenta de ello lo dejó totalmente desconcertando, porque él no era aquella clase de hombre. Al menos, normalmente. Apretó los puños y los metió en los bolsillos de su pantalón, descubriendo horrorizado que tenía una erección. No podía creerlo. Nunca en su vida lo había afectado una mujer de aquel modo.

Una mezcla de intensa rabia y frustración se apoderó de él. Cuanto más trataba de someter su carne, más le costaba conseguirlo. Finalmente, sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se abrochó la chaqueta a la vez que se erguía con toda la dignidad posible.

-¿de verdad crees toda esta basura? -preguntó, mirando a su madre, tratando de distraerse con una discusión. -Bella me ha enseñado una foto de Rosalie -replicó la señora Cullen con calma-. Es una de las chicas más preciosas que he visto en mi vida. -¿qué quieres decir con eso? ¿que no habría sido capaz de resistirla? -casi ningún hombre podía resistirse a Rosalie, señor Cullen -replicó Bella-, sobre todo cuando ella se creía enamorada. Y el pasado octubre, poco antes de que Alice fuera concebida, me confesó que estaba enamorada de usted. Y cuando Rosalie se enamoraba era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por el objeto de su amor.

«No como tú», pensó Edward, mirándola. «tú nunca serías las esclava de un hombre».

Aquello solo sirvió para que su deseo se intensificara. Pero descubrir de dónde procedía aquel deseo le sirvió de poco consuelo. Su carne siguió testarudamente reacia a razonar.

Siempre le había gustado el reto sexual en una mujer, pero aquello era ridículo. Aquella mujer lo despreciaba. Era extremadamente retorcido desear a alguien que estaba dejando muy claro que él sería el último hombre de la tierra con quien se acostaría.

-repito que solo me acosté con Rosalie una vez -insistió-. Y utilicé protección.

Sucedió el último día que trabajó para mí. Su novio acababa de dejarla por otra mujer

y estaba muy disgustada.

-así que se dedicó a consolarla -dijo Bella, sin molestarse en lo más mínimo en ocultar su sarcasmo. En aquella ocasión, algo oscuro, profundo y casi peligroso se apoderó de la mente de Edward. «algún día haré que me mires de otro modo», se prometió. «¡te juro que algún día haré que me des tu fuego, no tu sarcasmo!» aquel inesperado momento de locura pasó tan rápido como había llegado, pero dejó muy alterado a Edward, porque le hizo ver una falta de control en su carácter que hasta entonces desconocía.

Tenía que controlar la situación. Y su cuerpo.

¿o era su mente la que le estaba jugando una mala pasada?

Pero no, no era su mente. Era aquella mujer.

-algo así -murmuró, finalmente.

-algunos condones fallan -replicó Bella con descaro.

-no los que yo compro.

Bella alzó las cejas con gesto burlón.

-no había oído hablar de una marca infalible.

Tampoco Edward. Pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un milímetro en lo referente a aquella mujer. -¿dónde y cuándo puedo ir a hacerme la prueba? -preguntó, decidido a terminar cuanto antes con aquella absurda situación. -ya he llamado al médico -contestó su madre-. Ha dicho que tú y Alice podéis ir el lunes a primera hora, aunque los resultados de la prueba no estarán. Hasta dentro de un par de semanas. -¿no pueden hacerlo más rápido? -al parecer hay una demanda creciente de pruebas de adn, y solo dan prioridad a las emergencias reales solicitadas por la policía -contestó su madre con calma-. entretanto, he sugerido a Bella que se quede aquí con Alice. Este año ha estado trabajando y viviendo en Melbourne y, aparte del pequeño apartamento que alquilaba

Rosalie, no tiene un lugar decente en que quedarse con la niña.

-no creo que eso sea buena idea, mamá -dijo Edward con firmeza.

-¿por qué no?

-en primer lugar, porque en dos semanas acabarás desarrollando un fuerte apego por la niña. ¿cómo crees que te sentirás cuando averigües que no es tu nieta? su madre le dedicó una mirada inquietantemente petulante, como si tuviera algún oscuro secreto al que él fuera totalmente ajeno. -si eso llega a suceder, sabré enfrentarme a ello. ¿qué otras objeciones tienes? -no quiero ser pedante, pero lo cierto es que lo único que sabes de esta mujer

Es lo que ella te ha contado, e invitar a vivir a tu casa a una desconocida sin comprobar por otros medios su historia no sería solo ingenuo, sino totalmente estúpido.

* * *

Holaa ... de nuevo

Bueno yo quería actualizar dia si dia no, pero no creo que pueda actualizar ni mañana ni sábado... así que actualizo hoy y el domingo ^^

Lo sientoOo!

Ahora.. tengo que decir que soy un desastre y si encima le sumamos, que de Ingles no tengo ni idea, pues me llevo la palma... No me aclaro con esto, me siento orgullosa de que por fin allá aprendido a subir los capítulos y aun así tengo que borrarlos por que la primera vez que lo subo lo hago mal...pero buenoo aQuiii estoii!

Les gustooo? Creen que debería acortar los capitulOs? Dejara Edward Que Se quede en su casa ? Creen que alice es Su hija? Pueden un comentario con su opinión... =)

chicas GRACIAS por sus comentarios, asi si me dan ganas de Seguir! : Connycullen1514 - LUCYarg - Alimago - Señora de Cullen - Melisa - Halloween Zoe - Clara gracias Por la información ^ ^

Muchos BesOs ChiicaS CuiideNse!


	4. Chapter 4

Los Personajes pertenecen uno Meyer (Damos GRACIAS POR ello) en solitario La historia es un crepúsculo Una Adaptación

La Novela le pertenece a Lee, Miranda, y tiene el mismo titulo.

* * *

Bella entrecerró los ojos al oír las últimas palabras de Edward. «¡muy bien!», pensó, ferozmente, «gesto es la guerra!» había soportado que la mirara como si quisiera estrangularla con sus propias manos. Había soportado su simulada indignación. Incluso había escuchado sus acaloradas negativas y sus poco imaginativas mentiras sin echarse a reír.

Pero aquel ataque directo a su carácter y a su honestidad habían colmado el vaso de su paciencia. Primero había llamado mentirosa a Rosalie, y ahora... ¡ahora la estaba acusando a ella de lo mismo! era posible que hubiera tenido que retorcer un poco la verdad, pero solo porque esta era... bueno... demasiado complicada. Nada podía cambiar el hecho de que aquel hombre era el padre de Alice. ¡y estaba tratando de librarse de sus responsabilidades por segunda vez!

-esperaba no tener que recurrir a los abogados para resolver este asunto -dijo, mirando a Edward con ojos llameantes-. Creía que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo amistoso en lo referente a Alice, pero veo que he sido demasiado optimista. Lo siento, señora Cullen -dijo, volviéndose hacia la abuela de la niña-. Me habría gustado quedarme unos días con usted. Veo que no es la misma clase de persona que su hijo. Usted es una buena mujer. Pero esto no va a funcionar.

-claro que va a funcionar -replicó la señora Cullen con firmeza, y Bella parpadeó, asombrada-. Esta es mi casa, y si quiero, te alojarás en ella. Si no estás de acuerdo, Edward, puedes irte cuando quieras. Puede que haya llegado el momento de que te busques otra casa. La hipoteca quedó liquidada hace tiempo, y, además, si vivieras por tu cuenta no tendrías que preocuparte de mis actividades de casamentera.- ¿hipoteca? ¿casamentera? Bella alzó las cejas. Al parecer, la vida en casa de los Cullen debía resultar bastante entretenida.

-de acuerdo -espetó Edward, y ya estaba girando para alejarse cuando Bella recuperó el sentido común.

No era lo que quería. ¡ni mucho menos!

-no, espere -dijo, rápidamente, y Edward se detuvo-. señora Cullen, por favor. -continuó en tono de ruego-. yo... lo último que querría sería crear problemas entre usted y su hijo.

Y era cierto. No obtendría ninguna ventaja de ello. Vi para sí misma, ni para Alice... por mucho que le apeteciera hacer pedacitos a aquel hombre. En cuanto a su amenaza de recurrirá los abogados... en realidad tampoco quería seguir aquel camino. Un juicio podía prolongarse meses, y costaba mucho dinero. Un dinero que no podía permitirse. Había ingresado en una cuenta la pequeña cantidad que había dejado Rosalie para la educación de Alice, y sus propios ahorros eran prácticamente nulos. La profesión de actriz no era precisamente de las más estables. Además, hacía solo año que había terminado sus estudios. El sentido común le dijo que el mejor camino era el de la conciliación, no el de la confrontación. Ya tenía a la madre de Edward de su lado. Había llegado el momento de jugar una mano más sutil. Y estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera necesario por Alice.

-su hijo tiene parte de razón, señora Cullen -añadió, sacando a relucir sus dotes de actriz-. Yo podría ser cualquiera. Llevo conmigo mi carné de conducir y algún otro documento para identificarme, pero supongo que eso no es bastante, porque podrían ser falsos. Pero puedo darles varios teléfonos para que comprueben mi identidad. De algunos amigos, o del abogado de oficio que se ocupó del testamento de Rosalie. Puede hacer todas las averiguaciones que quiera sobre mí, señor Cullen. -dijo, mirando a Edward sin fruncir el ceño-. En cuanto a Alice, puedo probar ahora mismo quién es. He traído conmigo su certificado de nacimiento. También tengo las llaves del apartamento de Rosalie, donde hay una copia de su testamento y otros papeles personales que ayudarán a probar lo que les he contado. Si quiere, puedo ir por ellos para enseñárselos.

Edward no se mostró precisamente entusiasmado ante la oferta. Siguió mirándola con cara de pocos amigos y permaneció en silencio.

Bella suspiró. Al parecer, humillarse no le había servido de nada.

-lo justo es justo, Edward -intervino la señora Cullen-. Bella no puede hacer mucho más. ¿por qué no la llevas a casa de Rosalie esta noche, después de cenar? así podrías aclarar tus dudas y de paso traer lo que Bella y Alice puedan necesitar. Bella vio que la mandíbula de Edward se tensaba. Era evidente que no quería llevarla a ningún sitio. No quería tener nada que ver con ella. Ni con Alice.

Trató de no mostrarse tan furiosa como se sentía, pero algo debió revelar su rostro, pues la tensión de la mandíbula de Edward se trasmitió a todo su cuerpo. Probablemente habían sido sus ojos. La gente solía decirle que sus ojos la delataban. Había tratado de aprender a controlarlos, de que proyectaran las emociones que ella quería, no las que estaba sintiendo. Se suponía que una actriz debía ser capaz de hacerlo. Pero cuando estaba tan enfadada, cuando alguien le desagradaba tanto como aquel tipo, no lograba controlar su mirada.

El objeto de su intenso desagrado se volvió hacia su madre con expresión frustrada.

-diga lo que diga va a dar lo mismo, ¿verdad? pero luego no me culpes si las cosas no salen como esperaras -Edward respiró profundamente y soltó el aire despacio-. Y supongo que Jessica no va a venir a cenar esta noche, ¿no?

-no -contestó su madre, resueltamente-. he retrasado la cita para otra noche.

-gracias al cielo por los pequeños favores -dijo Edward en tono burlón-. ¿quién habría pensado que iba a poder agradecerle algo a este «fiasco»?

A Bella no le gustó nada aquella palabra, pero se mordió la lengua. Tenía la sensación de que iba a tener que hacerlo a menudo estando cerca de aquel hombre.

Nunca le habían gustado los hombres grandes. Su tamaño la amedrentaba, haciéndola sentirse pequeña y vulnerable, aunque, teniendo en cuenta que ella medía casi un metro setenta, aquella reacción resultaba bastante tonta. Pero a menudo había agradecido que la mayoría de los actores fueran más bien pequeños. Edward Cullen debía medir casi un metro noventa y debía pesar unos cien kilos. Era evidente que no estaba gordo, pero tenía unos hombros muy anchos y unos brazos largos y fuertes. También tenía las manos grandes. Y los dedos. Sin duda, el resto de su físico debía de ser igual de grande.

Bella se puso nerviosa al comprobar cómo se habían acelerado los latidos de su corazón. De inmediato, alzó la barbilla, desafiándose a sí misma. ¡no estaba dispuesta a ponerse a temblar ante aquel hombre como una adolescente atemorizada!

-necesito tomar una ducha y cambiarme -dijo Edward, bruscamente, y apartó la mirada de los senos de Bella para detenerla en su madre, que lo observaba con evidente interés-¿cenaremos a la misma hora?

-un poco antes, ya que luego vas a salir. June ha dejado todo preparado esta mañana, pensando que Jessica iba a venir a cenar, claro. Solo tengo que poner la mesa y calentar las cosas. ¿te parece bien a las siete y media?

-de acuerdo -murmuró Edward, y a continuación se fue.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Bella dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro.

La señora Cullen le palmeó cariñosamente una mano.

-sus ladridos son peores que sus mordiscos -dijo-. de hecho, creo que has sabido enfrentarte a él muy bien. Mencionar a los abogados ha sido una idea estupenda. Estoy segura de que a Edward no le ha hecho ninguna gracia la idea de tener que perder el tiempo enfrentándose a un juicio por paternidad. Es un adicto al trabajo, y los adictos al trabajo solo tienen tiempo para el trabajo. Eso explica por qué tuvo una aventura con tu amiga. La única mujer a la que ve regularmente es a su secretaria.

-no creo que tenga una aventura con su actual secretaria -dijo Bella en tono irónico, e Esme rio.

-en eso tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo. Pero me extraña que Edward esté negando de forma tan vehemente su implicación en este asunto. ¿por qué alegar que solo se acostó con Rosalie una vez si no fue así? Bella no quería llamar mentiroso a Edward ante su madre, pero tenía sólidas pruebas de que se había acostado con Rosalie más de una vez.

-er... no estoy segura de por qué ha dicho eso.

-¿es posible que hubiera otro hombre?

-¡oh, no! eso lo sé con certeza. Rosalie se enamoraba mucho, pero solo de un hombre cada vez. Se enamoró de Edward a finales de octubre, e incluso él ha admitido que se acostó con ella a finales de noviembre. Estoy segura de que entre tanto no hubo otro hombre. Cuando Rosalie amaba, lo hacía de forma exclusiva y obsesiva.

-supongo que tienes razón. ¿pero por qué dirá mi hijo que Rosalie no fue a verlo

para ponerle al tanto de su embarazo? Edward no es ningún santo, pero suele ser muy sincero.

Era evidente que la señora Cullen no lograba asimilar el hecho de que su hijo pudiera mentir.

-um... la verdad es que no lo sé -murmuró Bella-. puede que no haya querido quedar mal ante usted. Lo cierto es que no sé lo que pasa por la cabeza de su hijo, señora Cullen, pero sé que es el padre de Alice, y la prueba del adn lo demostrará.

-oh, sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. De hecho, no tengo ninguna duda.

-¿en serio? -Bella había empezado a temer que las negativas de Edward hubieran empezado a afectar a su madre.

-claro que no –dijo Esme Cullen, sonriendo-. Alice es el vivo retrato de Edward cuando era bebé. Me he dado cuenta nada más verla. Edward fue un bebé precioso, y siguió siéndolo hasta que la pubertad lo transformó en el tiarrón que es hoy en día.

A Bella le costaba encontrar algún parecido. Pensaba que Alice era como Rosalie, pero tampoco había conocido a Edward de pequeño.

-er... ¿qué cree que hará Edward cuando ya no pueda negar que es el padre? -preguntó.

Esme suspiró.

-no creo que le haga mucha gracia. Pero espero que se mentalice pronto.

Bella se estaba mordiendo el labio cuando notó que la señora Cullen la estaba mirando atentamente.

-¿tienes novio, Bella? -preguntó con aparente inocencia, y Bella estuvo a punto de reír. Si la madre de Edward Cullen estaba pensando lo que creía, más le valía olvidarlo. El infierno tendría que helarse para que ella se enamorara de aquel hombre. O, ya puestos, de cualquier hombre, pensó, cáusticamente.

Pero no era el momento para hablar de lo que siempre le había criticado Rosalie: su incapacidad para amar o confiar en el sexo opuesto.

Ella no podía evitar ser dura y cínica en su trato con los hombres y el sexo. Y no era que fuera virgen. Se había acostado con un par de hombres, aunque nunca por amor. Solo para saber cómo actuar en escenas de sexo. También para saber a qué venía tanta alharaca.

Seguía sin saberlo.

-no -negó-. No tengo novio, señora Cullen.

Su respuesta agradó a la abuela de Alice.

-¿y hay algo que te obligue a volver a vivir en melbourne? has dicho que tu papel en el serial en el que intervenías ya se ha terminado, ¿no? -de momento.

-Pero si el público echa de menos a mi personaje, es probable que vuelva a aparecer.

-¿no puedes conseguir algún papel aquí, en Sydney?

-desafortunadamente, hay muchas más productoras en melbourne.

-oh...

-pero no se preocupe, señora Cullen. Lo más importante ahora para mí es Alice, no mi carrera. Si quiere que me quede en sydney, lo haré -de hecho, Bella se sentía en aquellos momentos bastante decepcionada con su profesión. No le estaba dando las satisfacciones que había esperado. Prefería dejarla a un lado una temporada para ocuparse de Alice.

El rostro de Esme Cullen se iluminó y Bella pensó que Alice era muy afortunada por tener una abuela como ella. -me gustaría que dejaras de llamarme señora Cullen, querida. Mi nombre es Esme.

-Esme -repitió Bella, sonriendo.

-así está mejor. y ahora, supongo que será mejor que prepare la cena antes de que el gruñón de mi hijo vuelva a bajar. Bella trató de no reír, pero la palabra «gruñón» definía muy bien a Edward Cullen.

-¿puedo ayudarte?

-oh, no hace falta, querida. ¿por qué no vas a refrescarte antes de cenar?

-creo que eso me vendrá muy bien -contestó Bella.

Edward se quedó sin aliento mientras el agua fría caía sobre su acalorada piel.

Maldiciendo, apretó los dientes mientras el frío conseguía lo que su voluntad no había podido lograr. Finalmente, abrió un poco el agua caliente y comenzó a enjabonarse, sintiendo cierta satisfacción al volver a tener sus hormonas bajo control. ¿pero durante cuánto tiempo, con aquella mujer viviendo bajo su mismo techo? ¡no recordaba haber sido víctima de una explosión de lujuria como aquella des de los catorce años! «ni siquiera pienses en ella», se advirtió en cuanto la piel comenzó a cosquillearle de nuevo.

Pero no le quedaba más remedio que pensar en ella y en la situación.

Debía reconocer que era posible que no se tratara de un intento de estafa, y que Bella parecía una persona sincera, aunque estuviera seriamente confundida.

Tenía que estarlo si creía que él era el padre de la niña.

¡porque eso era imposible!

Bueno... no cien por cien imposible, reconoció, reacio. Bella tenía razón. Los preservativos podían fallar. Pero las probabilidades eran muy escasas. Además, si Rosalie hubiera creído seriamente que él era el padre de Alice, habría ido a verlo. ¡pero no lo había hecho! no, Alice no era hija suya. Rosalie lo sabía. Sin embargo, Bella creía que lo era. Lo que significaba que Rosalie había mentido a su mejor amiga. ¿por qué mentía la gente?, especuló. ¿por vergüenza? ¿para proteger a alguien?

Tal vez el padre de la niña fuera un hombre casado, alguien que trabajaba para Cullen & Associates... frunció el ceño mientras echaba atrás la cabeza para aclararse el jabón.

Necesitaba averiguar la identidad del verdadero padre antes de que su madre llegara a sentir demasiado apego por Alice. ¡y antes de que él mismo se volviera loco!

La idea de convivir con aquella mujer durante las dos siguientes semanas era demasiado inquietante. Aquellos fantásticos ojos. Aquella boquita enfurruñada.

Aquellos pequeños, altos y firmes senos...

Edward gimió. Al parecer, solo con pensar en ella tenía problemas. Cerró el agua caliente y se preparó para una nueva tortura. En esa ocasión, el agua fría no funcionó con tanta rapidez. Veinte minutos después, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa azul oscura, y sin haber logrado calmarse del todo, Edward bajó las escaleras. Al menos, durante la cena estaría sentado, oculto a las miradas. Pero no le nacía ninguna gracia tener que llevar luego en coche a Bella al apartamento de Rosalie. ¡necesitaba estar lo más lejos posible de aquella mujer!

Tampoco le hacía gracia tener que estar defendiéndose constantemente de sus ataques, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era inocente. ¿qué había hecho para merecer aquello? había sido un buen tipo toda su vida, no? había sido un buen hijo, un buen hermano, un buen amigo... no le gustaban las drogas, no bebía en exceso, no engañaba a sus clientes... trabajaba duro y entregaba fuertes sumas de dinero a la caridad. No se dedicaba a seducir a todo lo que tuviera faldas, y, sobre todo, ¡no había dejado embarazada a ninguna de sus secretarias!

En cuanto entró en el comedor fue directo a servirse un whisky.

-no bebas eso, Edward.

Con el vaso suspendido a medio camino, Edward se volvió hacia su madre, que acababa de entrar con una humeante sopera en las manos.

-¿por qué? -preguntó.

-tienes que conducir después de la cena, ¿recuerdas? y hay una botella de tu vino favorito para acompañarla. No puedes beber las dos cosas y mantenerte por debajo del límite de alcohol permitido.

-en ese caso solo tomaré un vaso de vino -contestó Edward, y a continuación dio un largo trago a su whisky.

El alcohol aún no había hecho su efecto cuando Bella entró en el comedor.

Edward notó que se había sujetado el pelo y que se había pintado los labios de rosa. Le resultaba tan deliciosamente atractiva como un algodón de feria a un niño adicto al azúcar. Ella lo miró con sus oscuros ojos mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa. Su expresión era casi mordaz y, contra toda lógica, el cuerpo de Edward parecía estar esperando precisamente aquello para reaccionar. Desesperado, apartó la mirada de ella y se terminó el whisky. Bella vio que Edward terminaba su bebida como si realmente la necesitara, pero no sintió ninguna compasión por él. Si había visto alguna vez a un hombre actuando con evidente culpabilidad, ese era Edward Cullen.

El lenguaje de su cuerpo revelaba una intensa irritación que iba mucho más allá de lo que habría sido el justificado enfado de un inocente. Cuando la miraba, daba la sensación de que habría querido zarandearla. Sin su habitual traje de trabajo, parecía más que nunca un empleado de la construcción. Con aquellos vaqueros y aquella camisa, su poderosa musculatura se hacía aún más evidente. La idea de tener que estar a solas con él después de la cena no resultaba especialmente alentadora. Y no era que Bella pensara que fuera a propasarse. Era su propia reacción a aquel poderoso cuerpo lo que la preocupaba.

¿por qué no podía haber sido más parecido a los novios habituales de Rosalie?, se preguntó, irritada. Tal vez porque no había sido su novio, fue la inquietante respuesta que surgió en su interior. Bella apartó los ojos del mantel para mirar a Edward mientras él se sentaba frente a ella a la mesa. ¿y si estaba diciendo la verdad?, se preguntó, agobiada. ¿y si era cierto que solo se había acostado con Rosalie una vez? ¿y si el padre de Alice era el misterioso novio que, según Edward, había dejado a Rosalie aquella semana? si era así, estaba sentada a la mesa equivocada, en la casa equivocada y con la familia equivocada. «No, no estoy equivocada», se dijo, apartando aquel momento de duda. Rosalie le había dicho personalmente que su jefe, Edward Cullen, era el hombre del que estaba enamorada y con el que se estaba acostando. También estaba lo que Rosalie le había dicho a su vecina, y aquellas tarjetas de floristerías que habían aparecido entre las cosas de Rosalie con todos aquellos mensajes románticos firmados con una «E». ¿Qué probabilidades avía de que hubiera tenido dos amantes trabajando en Cullen & Associates cuya inicial fuera una «E»?

Bella suspiró, aliviada, bajó la vista y miró su sopa. La comida avanzó silenciosamente. Esme trató de entablar una conversación desenfadada, pero Edward no quiso colaborar. Bella tampoco ayudó mucho, pero lo cierto era que resultaba menos tenso no decir nada y limitarse a comer. Iban por el postre cuando un agudo chillido sobresaltó a todos. Bella saltó de su asiento como si éste tuviera un resorte.

-¡Alice! -exclamó, y salió corriendo del comedor.

Edward miró a lo alto, exasperado, lo que hizo que su madre le lanzara una severa mirada mientras se levantaba.

-si yo estuviera en tu lugar me iría acostumbrando a ese sonido.

-¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, mamá? -dijo Edward, suspirando-. Ese bebé no es mío.

Esme rio.

Aún estaba riendo cuando salió del comedor.

Edward movió la cabeza, impotente. «mujeres», Penso una vez más. Nunca se rendían. Era evidente que su madre no quería atender a razones... ni escuchar a su propio hijo. Prefería escuchar aquel montón de mentiras procedentes de una mujer tal vez bien intencionada, aunque seriamente confundida.

La mujer en cuestión regresó al comedor con un silencioso bulto rosa apoyado sobre su hombro, palmeando lo que Edward supuso era la espalda del bebé y haciendo maternales ruiditos.

-ya está, cariño, ya está. Sé que tienes hambre y estás mojada. Solo necesito... -Bella se interrumpió al mirar a su alrededor y ver que Edward estaba solo en el comedor-. ¿dónde está Esme?

-no tengo ni idea. Pensaba que había ido a reunirse contigo y con el bebé. -necesito saber dónde ha puesto los pañales que ha comprado. Toma. ¿por qué no sostienes a tu hija mientras voy a buscarla? -la horrorizada expresión de Edward provocó una inmediata mirada de desagrado-.

-Por si te interesa saberlo, no muerde -espetó Bella mientras le entregaba a la niña-. Si llora, camina por la habitación y balancéala atrás y adelante. Así se calmará.

-pero... pero... -Pero Bella se había ido.

Edward apretó los labios y miró al bebé que se hallaba sobre sus rígidos brazos. Dos grandes ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada, dos encantadores e irresistibles ojos azules. No mostraban el más mínimo indicio de lloro reciente, lo que sugería un caso de lágrimas de cocodrilo, probablemente el aviso de «ven a recogerme que estoy aburrida».

-así que eres una pequeña artista de la estafa, ¿no? -murmuró-. como tu madre adoptiva. Pues si cree que este truco le va a funcionar, va lista. Sorprendida por aquella voz masculina, la niña arrugó el rostro y rompió a chillar con todas sus fuerzas. Las cejas de Edward se arquearon. ¿cómo podía surgir un ruido tan intenso de una boquita tan dulce? Al instante estaba en pie, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación y meciendo a la niña como loco. Incluso recurrió a la charla tranquilizadora.

-vamos, vamos, no llores más. No quería asustarte. No estoy enfadado contigo.

Es esta absurda situación la que me tiene enfadado. Supongo que no estás acostumbrada a las voces fuertes. O a los nombres.

-De ahora en adelante te hablaré muy suave. Lo prometo...- pero nada funcionó. Los gritos se intensificaron a la vez que la niña apretaba los puñitos y los agitaba.

-veo que no has nacido para padre -dijo Esme en tono irónico, acercándose a su hijo para quitarle a la niña-. deja que te enseñe. Dejó a Alice sobre el extremo vacío de la mesa, la arropó con firmeza y volvió a tomarla en brazos.

-a los bebes les gusta estar bien arropados -dijo, apoyándola contra su hombro-. así se sienten a salvo y seguros. El llanto cesó de inmediato, y dos ojos instantáneamente secos miraron confiadamente a Edward desde la seguridad que daba la distancia.

-¿lo ves? -añadió Esme, satisfecha.

-sí. lo veo -replicó Edward, frustrado-. todas las mujeres utilizan las lágrimas para conseguir lo que quieren desde que nacen. Me voy arriba a hacer una llamada. Dile a nuestra invitada que esté lista en cinco minutos. No quiero pasarme toda la noche con este asunto. Ya son las nueve y luego voy a salir.

-¿adonde?

Edward dedicó a su madre una torva mirada.

-tengo treinta y tres años, mamá. No puedes tratarme como si aún fuera al colegio. Pero si quieres saber-voy a ver a mi novia.

-¿tu novia?

-eso es.

-pero nunca has mencionado que tuvieras una novia. Al menos... últimamente.

-me preguntó por qué -dijo Edward, irritado.

-no quiero ni pensarlo -replicó su madre.

Edward decidió que había llegado el momento de aclarar las cosas. Había sido un poco débil dejando que su madre tratara de liarlo con mujeres como Jessica. suponía que lo había hecho para no chafar todas sus esperanzas de golpe.

La marcha de Mike al monasterio había supuesto un gran disgusto para ella.

¡pero ya era suficiente!

-mamá -dijo, con firmeza-, ya sabes lo que siento respecto al matrimonio y los hijos. No son para mí. Sé que piensas que algún día cambiaré de opinión, pero no lo haré. También sé que piensas que algún día me enamoraré, pero no será así.

-¿sabe eso tu novia? -preguntó ida.

-claro que lo sabe.

-extraña novia.

-Tanya me comprende. Tenemos un... arreglo.

-supongo que eso significa que solo os veis para acostaros.

-yo no lo expresaría de forma tan cruda.

-¿y cómo lo expresarías?

-somos... amantes.

-no, no lo sois. El amor no tiene nada que ver con lo que os hacéis mutuamente.

El tono desdeñoso de su madre hirió a Edward. No tenía por qué sentirse avergonzado de lo que en realidad era una relación muy práctica y razonable. El no estaba haciendo daño a nadie, y menos aún a Tanya.

-ese es un punto de vista muy anticuado -espetó.

Al volverse para salir del comedor vio a Bella en el umbral, de la puerta, con un biberón en una mano y un pañal en la otra.

Se preguntó cuánto habría oído. A juzgar por su sorprendida mirada, todo.

-si me disculpáis -añadió, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Bella se apartó con una rapidez y una expresión de panico que resultó directamente insultante. ¿qué pensaba?. que el contacto físico con él iba a contaminarla? Edward estuvo a punto de reír. Desde luego, tendría derecho a estar asustada si supiera lo que había estado pensando y sintiendo respecto a ella. Afortunadamente, aquellas sensaciones parecían haberse relajado un poco. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta su dormitorio. Cinco minutos después bajaba mucho más tranquilo ,con el equilibrio recuperado y su genio bajo control. Llegará cuando llegara, Tanya estaría esperándolo.

La sensata y sexy Tanya.

Si al menos hubiera más mujeres como ella!

* * *

Holaaa! como estan chicas? Ya estoy de nuevo ^^

queria agradecerle a todas las chicas que me an comentado, muchisimas gracias!

Me encanta que comenten sobreeee el capitulOoO!

Les gusto? Q les pareze Tanya de "novia"? Les gusta un Edward mujeriego?... diganme su opinionnn!

y Agradezco por sus comentair: sophia18 / Bella Alexandra Cullen / karito CullenMasen / alimago / yamira hrdz / Zoe Hallow / Seora Cullen / Angie Cullen Hale... Gracias a todas, me alegra que os alla gustado, y si todo sale bien el martes no leemos ^^  
Cualquier duda solo pregunten...

aaaa y gracias a w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / ~ t a m m y e n a n a 8 9, ella es quien resuelvee todas mis dudas de fanfiction!Nos leemos.MuchisimOss besO! cudensee ^^  



	5. Chapter 5

Los Personajes pertenecen uno Meyer (Damos GRACIAS POR ello) en solitario La historia es un crepúsculo Una Adaptación

La Novela le pertenece a Lee, Miranda, y tiene el mismo titulo.

Este capitulo contiene un **poquito **Leemon, **Yo** lo avisee!

* * *

Bella permaneció rígidamente sentada en el asiento de pasajeros del coche de Edward, tratando de ignorar los confusos sentimientos que se habían apoderado de ella.

Ya sabía que no iba a ser una experiencia agradable estar a solas con aquel hombre en los reducidos confines de un coche. Pero no eran sus anchos hombros lo que la preocupaba en esos momentos. Era algo que había escuchado sin querer mientras él y su madre hablaban en el comedor.

Al oír a Edward admitir que mantenía una relación estrictamente sexual con una novia secreta había experimentado una reacción muy extraña. No de desprecio, como habría cabido esperar. Pero sí de una extraña excitación. ¡excitación, por dios santo! se había sentido tan conmocionada que se había quedado clavada en el sitio, boquiabierta, con el corazón desbocado. Su mente se había llenado al instante de imágenes eróticas en las que no aparecían la tal Tanya y Edward... ¡sino ella y Edward! cuando él empezó a avanzar hacia ella, no fue capaz de apartarse con la suficiente rapidez. Quince minutos después aún estaba conmocionada, sobre todo porque aquellas inquietantes sensaciones no habian desaparecido. En todo caso, habían empeorado.

Sentada en el coche se sentía especialmente consciente de su cuerpo... ¡y más aún del de Edward! no lograba comprender lo que le estaba pasando. Para empezar, los hombres grandes no le gustaban. ¡y el sexo no le gustaba en absoluto!

-hablame de tu amistad con Rosalie -dijo Edward, bruscamenté.

-¿por qué? -espetó Bella, enfadada con él por lo que le estaba haciendo sentir-. ¿qué sentido tendría?

-Ninguno, pero al menos así tendremos algo de qué hablar. Vamos a tardar por lo menos media hora en llegar al apartamento de Rosalie. has dicho que estaba en Lewisham,¿no?

-sí -murmuró Bella.

Lewisham era un barrio lleno de viejos edificios con enormes casas que habían sido transformadas en innumerables apartamentos. Rosalie había alquilado uno de ellos. Era diminuto, pero no se había podido permitir nada más con su exigua pensión de madre soltera.

-¿.y bien? -insistió Edward, impaciente. Bella se encogió de hombros. ¿por qué no hablarle de Rosalie? antes o después, Edward tendría que saber algo de ella. A fin de cuentas, era la madre de su hija. Y hablar sería mejor que estar allí sentada, pensando. De manera que habló. Y no se molestó en ocultarle resultó muy distraído observar la conmocionada reacción de Edward al escuchar el sórdido relato y tratar de adivinar luego sus pensamientos y reacciones. No había duda de que podía mantener una perfecta cara de póquer cuando quería, porque Bella no pudo deducir en ningún momento lo que estaba pensando.

Y cuando terminó la primera parte de su relato, las preguntas de Edward no fueron crueles, sino meramente inquisitivas.

-así que cuando se incendió la casa esa noche, quemando a vuestras madres y a varios... invitados, ¿dónde estabais tú y Rosalie?

-fuera.

-¿fuera? ¿a esas horas de la noche?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-era mejor que quedarse en casa. Había llegado un barco al puerto y nuestras madres organizaron una fiesta para los marineros. Todos bebieron demasiado, y cuando eso sucedía yo trataba de mantener alejada a Rosalie. Incluso a los nueve años atraía la atención de los hombres.

-dios santo. ¿a los nueve?- Edward se quedó en silencio, como si le costara asimilar la idea de aquel inimaginable estilo de vida. Pero Bella no tenía ninguna dificultad para hacerlo, porque la había vivido personalmente. Y también había pasado por los difíciles años que siguieron a la muerte de sus madres, a lo largo de los cuales tuvo que seguir protegiendo a Rosalie del sexo opuesto. Y no resultó fácil, porque Rosalie fue una víctima muy dispuesta desde que se convirtió en una adolescente. Por mucho que lo lamentara ahora, Bella comprendía por qué había salido de la vida de su amiga. No había soportado por más tiempo ver cómo se dejaba utilizar. ¡había tenido suficiente!

-¿y adonde fuisteis después del incendio? -preguntó Edward.

-pasamos a depender del estado.

-¿y vuestros abuelos?

-nunca llegamos a conocerlos. Tras la muerte de nuestras madres, los asistentes sociales encargados de nosotras debieron buscarlos. Tal vez los encontraron, pero, evidentemente, no quisieron saber nada de sus nietas. Éramos las hijas de las ovejas negras de sus respectivas familias, y en nuestros certificados de nacimiento ponía «padre desconocido». Cuando fuimos lo suficientemente mayores como para buscar por nuestra cuenta. Averiguamos que los abuelos de Rosalie habían muerto y que no tenía tías ni tíos. Yo averigüé que un abuelo y tres tíos míos vivían en Inglaterra. Les escribí varias veces. Uno de mis tíos acabó por contestarme para decirme que mis cartas habían disgustado mucho a mi abuelo, que mi madre había sido una mala hija que solo había llevado vergüenza a la familia y que me agradecerían que no volviera a escribirles.

-eso debió ser duro.

-nadie me dijo que la vida fuera a ser fácil -replicó Bella en tono cáustico, alegrándose de haber recuperado su cinica y endurecida personalidad. Pensar en su pasado era siempre una experiencia aleccionadora. No dejaba lugar para más sentimientos que la amargura. ¡no comprendía cómo había podido sucumbir ni por un momento a algo tan absurdo como al deseo sexual por el hombre que tenía al lado! ella sabia mejor que nadie cómo eran los hombres, sobre todo en lo concerniente al sexo.

-el caso es que acabamos en una casa que tenían para los adolescentes sin familiares. Íbamos a la escuela local, pero ninguna de las dos sobresalimos en los estudios. No porque fuéramos tontas, pero Rosalie estaba demasiado ocupada parloteando a todas horas con los chicos y yo vivía en un mundo aparte. En cuanto cumplimos los quince dejamos la escuela y empezamos a trabajar como dependientas. Rosalie hizo un curso de secretariado durante las noches y fue consiguiendo mejores trabajos mientras yo trataba de mejorar mi educación. Compartimos piso hasta el año pasado, cuando yo me fui a melbourne a buscar trabajo.

No pensaba hablarle de la discusión que provocó su separación.

-¿qué clase de trabajo? -preguntó Edward.

-¿no te lo ha contado tu madre?

-¿qué tenía que contarme?

-que soy actriz.

-no, no me lo ha dicho. ¿y eres buena actriz?

-me gradué en aÍda.

-mmm. he oído decir que es muy difícil entrar en esa escuela.

-lo es. Tuve que presentarme tres años consecutivos a las pruebas para conseguir una plaza.

-¿por ambición, o por simple testarudez?

-antes pensaba que por ambición, pero ahora me inclino por la simple testarudez.

-lo creo -dijo Edward en tono irónico-. ¿y encontraste un buen trabajo como actriz en melbourne? -eso depende de cómo se mire. Conseguí un papel fijo en una telenovela para hacer de «mujer fatal», pero, desafortunadamente, el personaje desapareció del guión al terminar la temporada. Algunas personas desprecian los seriales, pero son una buena lanzadera si uno tiene talento. Y es algo que puedo poner en mi curriculum.

-¿y qué va a pasar con tu carrera de actriz ahora que tienes que ocuparte de Alice?

-tendré que mantenerla en suspenso durante una temporada.

-¿cuántos años tienes, por cierto?

-veintiséis. ¿por qué?

-¿cuál es tu situación financiera? -dijo Edward, ignorando la pregunta de Bella.

-¿es mera curiosidad o planeas hacerme una donación? -replicó ella en tono irónico.

-deja de ser tan grosera y limítate a contestar la pregunta.

¿grosera ella? ¡aún no había empezado a ser grosera! mi situación económica es asunto mío. No creerás que iba a darle esa información a un hombre al que probablemente voy a demandar, ¿no?

-eso significa que no estás precisamente forrada, o de lo contrario ya me habrías arrojado esa información a la cara.

-eso significa que somos enemigos, nada más. No pienso ofrecerte una información que podría darte ventaja sobre mí. Rosalie era la persona más dulce y encantadora del mundo, y me ha confiado a su hija. Créeme cuando te digo que tengo intención de hacer todo lo posible por conseguir que tu aceptes a Alice como tal, y para que te ocupes de ella como es debido.

-así que, en el fondo, lo esencial es el dinero.

-cuánto te compadezco. Lo esencial es el amor. Yo quiero a Alice, pero no soy de su sangre. Tu madre y tu si lo sois. Esme puede darle a Alice la clase de amor que yo no puedo darle y que un niño siempre anhela. Y te aseguro que sé lo que me digo. Y no creas que me engaño pensando que vayas a darle a tu hija tu amor. Por lo que he visto y oído, eres impermeable a esa emoción. Pero el dinero puede proporcionar a un niño la ilusión del amor. ¿y quién sabe? con el tiempo, puede que llegues a encariñarte con Allice. Si ha heredado el caracter de su madre, y sospecho que así es, será muy difici que no suceda.

-Crees que sería mejor dejar ese sermón para despues de las pruebas de adn?

-querías que te hablara de Rosalie -replicó Bella-.

-no puedo hacerlo sin hablar de Alice. ¡por no mencionar a su desaparecido padre! ya que resientes tanto mi supuesta participación en todo esto.

-¿por qué no viniste a verme antes? cuando Rosalie te contó que yo había negado ser el padre de Alice y que le di dinero para que abortara, ¿por qué no viniste volando a mi oficina como un ángel vengador?¿por qué has esperado hasta ahora?

Bella no esperaba aquella pregunta, y se quedó momentáneamente desconcertada.

-bueno, yo... estaba en melbourne, ¿recuerdas?

-pero supongo que viniste a ver a Rosalie cuando dio a luz a Alice.

Bella se ruborizó.

-lo cierto es que no... no vine -confesó.

Se produjo un breve silencio.

-¿vas a decirme por qué? -preguntó Edward, que, además de desconcertado parecía enfadado-. ¿o vas a dejarme pensando que eres la mejor amiga más extraña que he conocido?

-yo... nosotras... discutimos -dijo Bella, y apartó la mirada de Edward. Se acercaban al puente Harbour, pero estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de controlarse como para admirar las magníficas vistas.

-¿sobre qué? -preguntó Edward.

Bella se limitó a mover la cabeza mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

El suspiró.

-hay pañuelos de papel en la guantera.

Bella acababa de tomar uno cuando su pesar y su remordimiento, largamente contenidos, le hicieron romper en sollozos. Edward agradeció estar cruzando el puente en aquellos momentos, porque allí no podía parar. afortunadamente, no podía hacer algo tan estúpido como tomarla entre sus brazos. El llanto de Bella le estaba afectando mucho más de lo que habría querido, al igual que la triste historia de su infancia. Explicaba muchas cosas de su personalidad, así como su empeño en dar a la hija de Rosalie lo mejor. También despertaba en él un sentimiento de culposibilidad que no llegaba a comprender. Tal vez se debía a que Bella lo había acusado de no ser capaz de amar o en cariñarse por otra persona.

Finalmente, los sollozos se acallaron y Bella se irgió en su asiento.

-te sientes mejor? -preguntó Edward. Ella asintió.

-quieres hablar de ello? ¿de tu discusión con Rosalie?

-en realidad no.

-comprendo. Supongo que seguías en melbourne cuando Roslaie fue atropellada.

Bella se limitó a asentir, retorciendo sus manos en lazadas sobre el regazo.

-no llegasteis a hacer las paces por vuestra discusión

-yo... traté de llamarla varias veces. Pero Rosalie había dejado su trabajo y había cambiado de piso. Su nombre no aparecía en la guía. No tenía teléfono. Yo sabia que ella sabía dónde localizarme, así que pensé... pense que no quería saber nada de mí...

-pensaste que había abortado?- Bella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Rosalie nunca habría abortado. Edward asintió.

-comprendo. Pensaba que tal vez discutisteis por eso. Seria lógico que a una chica con tu pasado no le pareciera buena idea traer al mundo a un niño no deseado.

- eso de muestra que no sabes nada sobre las chicas como yo. O sobre las chicas en general. Pero ya que pareces empeñado en saberlo, te diré que discutimos sobre ti.

-¿sobre mí? -repitió Edward, desconcertado.

-eso es. Pero hay que estar al tanto del comportamiento de Rosalie con los hombres para comprender por qué reaccioné tan mal como lo hice. Siempre se estaba enamorando, a menudo de los hombres con los que trabajaba, y nunca de alguno que la correspondiera. Yo ya me había cansado de recoger sus trozos cada vez que su último amor le iba mal. También estaba harta de verla cambiar de trabajo constantemente por alguna sórdida aventura con un hombre casado.

-¿tenía aventuras con hombres casados?

-a veces. Pero no era una libertina, ni nada parecido. Simplemente, no podía resistirse a ser amada. Si un hombre le decía que la amaba era incapaz de decirle que no, no era sexo lo que buscaba, sino amor. Cuando entró a trabajar en Cullen & Associates me prometió que todo sería diferente. Pero pronto empecé a captar indicios de que volvía a estar enamorada. Lo que tardaba en prepararse para ir al trabajo. La ropa nueva. El perfume sexy. Así que la presioné para que me dijera quién era el nuevo hombre. Inicialmente negó estar saliendo con nadie del trabajo, pero yo sabía que mentía. Cuando finalmente me confesó que estaba enamorada de ti, su nuevo jefe, lo vi todo rojo.

-¿Rosalie estaba enamorada de mí? -repitió Edward, anonadado.

-por favor, no simules que no lo sabías -replicó Bella en tono cáustico.

-¡pero no lo sabía! ¡lo juro!

-puede que ocultara sus sentimientos porque sabía la clase de hombre que eres.-sugirió Bella en tono desdeñoso-. ¿quién sabe? el caso es que perdí el control y la llamé de todo. Todos los insultos habituales entre amigas. Ella defendió su amor por ti con auténtica pasión, diciendo que era más intenso que lo que había sentido nunca. Incluso me llamó tonta porque no sabía lo que era el amor -suspiró con auténtico pesar antes de continuar-. Nos dijimos cosas que no debimos decir nunca. Yo ya tenía las maletas hechas para irme a melbourrne una temporada. Rosalie me dijo que me marchara y que no quena volver a saber nada de mí.

-comprendo -murmuró Edward. Aquella perspectiva más profunda de Rosalie había debilitado su certeza de que no era el padre de Ali.

La noche que durmió con ella... ¿le mintió sobre el misterioso novio que la había dejado? ¿habría buscado que se apiadara de ella para que la tomara entre sus brazos ? ¿habría planeado toda la situación? y si lo había hecho, ¿con qué propósito? sólo había una respuesta posible. Para atraparlo con un embarazo trató de recordar con exactitud lo sucedido aquella noche, pero los detalles resultaban borrosos. Había pasado mucho tiempo, y él bebió bastante esa noche. A pesar de todo, estaba seguro de haber utilizado protección en ambas ocasiones. En ambas ocasiones? su estómago se contrajo ante el repentino recuerdo. Rosalie se había acurrucado contra él durante la noche y había vuelto a excitarlo con mano experta. Ahora que lo recordaba, fue ella la que le puso el preservativo la segunda vez. ¿lo habría manipulado de alguna forma? ¿habría pensado que si la dejaba embarazada se casaría con ella? por lo que acababa de contarle Bella, Rosalie era una romantica incurable que no paraba de buscar afecto en todos los lugares equivocados.

"Desde luego, en ti no lo encontró", fue el siguiente y brutalmente incómodo pensamiento de Edward. A la mañana siguiente él se ocupó de dejar bien claro que lo sucedido había sido un error que no debían volver a cometer. Interpretó el silencio de Rosalie como vergüenza y acuerdo, cuando en realidad debía estar pensando en la futilidad de sus sentimientos por él. Tal vez, al descubrir que estaba embarazada se sintió demasiado abochornada como para acudir a él y admitir sus artimañas.

Lo que le hizo volver a pensar en una de las acusaciones originales de Bella: que Rosalie había acudido a él para contarle que estaba embarazada y que él había negado su paternidad y le había dado dinero para que abortara.

Las cosas empezaron a encajar en su sitio y dedicó a Bella una perpleja mirada.

-ni siquiera sabías que Rosalie estaba embarazada, ¿verdad?

-no -murmuró ella.

El genio de Edward se disparó.

-en ese caso, ¿cómo pudo decirte que acudió a mí después de averiguar que estaba embarazada? has mentido al respecto, ¿verdad?

La mirada de Bella recuperó su dureza a la vez que volvía a erguir los hombros.

-lo que importa es que Rosalie fue a verte. Se lo contó todo a su vecina, y esta me puso ayer al tanto de lo sucedido. Dijo que Rosalie no dejó de llorar durante varios días. Edward no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿me has condenado por un rumor de segunda mano?

Bella le dedicó una mirada de completo desprecio.

-no. tengo otras evidencias contra ti.

-¿qué evidencias?

-no te preocupes por eso.

-claro que me preocupo -espetó Edward-. Me preocupo, y mucho.

-debiste preocuparte por Rosalie en su momento -replicó Bella-. la amaras o no, lo menos que pudiste hacer era apoyarla, tanto emocional como financieramente .Cuando pienso en ella teniendo a Ali sola, muriendo sola... se me parte el corazón.

-lo que te parte el corazón -dijo Edward, casi ferozmente-, es no haber estado con ella cuando te necesitaba. La insultaste y dejaste que se las arreglara sola, sabiendo que no era ni la mitad de fuerte que tú.

Bella se puso intensamente pálida, y Edward se arrepintió de inmediato de sus palabras.

-no se te ocurra volver a llorar! -dijo, al ver que la barbilla de Bella empezaba a temblar. Ya estaban muy cerca de las señas que le había dado. En cuanto volviera el coche no tendría excusa para no consolarla entre sus brazos.

La barbilla de Bella dejó de temblar a la vez que le dedicaba una furiosa mirada.

Verla así era un espectáculo digno de contemplarse, el rostro arrebolado, los ojos centelleantes y aquellos encantadores y carnosos labios alternativamente presionados y haciendo mohines.

-nunca volveré a llorar delante de ti, miserable bastardo! -espetó.

Gracias a dios por los pequeños favores», pensó Edward mientras giraba en parramatta road, muy cerca del lugar al que se dirigían. La casa parecía tan desangelada de día como de noche. Bella no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al volver a verla. El tejado necesitaba un serio arreglo, y la pintura de las ventanas se estaba descascarillando abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, sintiendo de nuevo una profunda tristeza al imaginar a Rosalie viviendo en un lugar como aquel con su bebé. Tal vez le vendría bien a Edward ver a qué se había visto reducida la madre de su hijo. Él no dijo nada mientras miraba a su alrededor. La pintura de las paredes se estaba cayendo. La alfombra estaba raída. Un aplique de plástico barato cubría la luz del techo. Todo en la casa parecía de segunda mano, excepto la colcha de la cama y las cosas que Rosalie había comprado para su bebé. Estas eran todas nuevas y parecían bastante caras.

Cuando Bella entró por primera vez allí, una semana atrás, pensó que aquella era típico de Rosalie. Sólo lo mejor para su bebé. La vecina, la mujer que le había puesto al tanto sobre el desastroso resultado de la visita de Rosalie a Edward, le dijo que Rosalie había vendido todas sus cosas, incluida su adorada ropa, sus joyas y sus bolsos para poder vestir adecuadamente a su hija. Al parecer, conocía el sexo de su bebé desde el cuarto mes de embarazo.

Bella también se enteró a través de la vecina de que Rosalie tuvo que dejar su trabajo en Cullen & Associates a comienzos de su embarazo porque se sentía demasiado mareada como para trabajar.

Aquella información también disgustó mucho a Bella. Si lo hubiera sabido, habría tomado el primer avión a sydney.

-¿te has estado alojando aquí? -preguntó Edward finalmente, con expresión casi incrédula.

-sí -replicó Bella, a la defensiva-. esas dos maletas que están junto a la pared son mías -aún tenían sus cosas dentro. No había querido deshacerlas. A fin de cuentas, no había planeado quedarse mucho tiempo allí.

-entonces no trates de hacerme creer que tienes dinero -replicó Edward- vamos, recoge lo que necesites para que podamos salir cuanto antes de aquí. He visto algunos lugares deprimentes en mi vida, pero este los supera a todos. Créeme cuando te digo que si Rosalie hubiera venido a verme y me hubiera dicho que estaba embarazada no habría tenido que vivir en un lugar como este.

Bella lo miró mientras una inquietante confusión se apoderaba de ella. Porque Edward parecía sincero.

-¿de verdad no fue a verte? -preguntó, casi involuntariamente.

-no -contestó él, mirándola directamente a los ojos-no volví a verla. para ser brutalmente sincero, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había dejado de trabajar en la compañía. -¿pero por qué dijo que había ido a verte si no era cierto?

-no lo sé. ¿quién te lo contó?

-la vecina.

-¿cómo se llama?

- qué? oh... er... Betty. no sé cómo se apellida. -comprendo.

-puede que Rosalie le dijera que iba a venir a verme y luego cambiara de opinión. Es posible que cuando Betty le preguntó cómo había ido el encuentro ella inventara una pequeña mentira para no sentirse avergonzada. Pero me temo que nunca llegaremos a saber con exactitud lo que pasó.

-supongo que no -dijo Bella, con cautela, y se sentó en el borde de la cama. El colchón se hundió, como sus hombros-. ¿pero qué más da a estas alturas?

- a mí no me da lo mismo que me llamen mentiroso -murmuró Edward-. no soy ningún santo, Bella, pero tampoco soy un miserable bastardo.

Bella se estremeció al oír sus propias palabras en labios de Edward, consciente de que se las había dicho más por vergüenza que porque las creyera. Lo miró y trató de ser justa. Porque lo cierto era que no lo había sido durante todo el día. Incluso antes de conocer a aquel hombre ya lo había juzgado. Y no había escuchado. Se había arrogado el papel de ángel vengador y le había dado a Rosalie unas cualidades de auténtica santa de las que realmente carecía.

Lo cierto era que Rosalie solía mentir de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando la verdad podía meterla en problemas, o en una discusión. Rosalie odiaba los enfrentamientos y siempre tomaba el camino fácil.

-yo... siento haber dicho eso -murmuró.

-y yo siento haber dicho que abandonaste a Rosalie -replicó Edward, con más suavidad de la que se merecía Bella-. por lo que he visto, no podría haber pedido una amiga mejor. O una madre mejor para su bebé.

-oh -la barbilla de Bella volvió a temblar mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¡habías prometido no volver a llorar delante de mí! -protestó Edward.

-no... no puedo evitarlo -susurró Bella, y a continuación se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Edward la miró, horrorizado.

«¿por qué yo?», se preguntó.

Hizo una mueca al ver los temblorosos hombros de Bella y luego gimió al oír sus apagados sollozos, preocupado por su lógica tendencia a consolarla, y, sobre todo, por lo que pudiera suceder cuando la tocara. No debía olvidar lo que pasó la última vez que tomó entre sus brazos a una mujer llorosa. ¡y eso que Rosalie ni siquiera era de su tipo! sin embargo, Bella encajaba a la perfección.

¡y cómo!

De pronto se le ocurrió que se estaba preocupando por nada, ¡porque él no era el tipo de Rosalie!

A pesar de su disculpa, estaba convencido de que seguia considerándolo un miserable y un mentiroso sin corazón.

Reconfortado con aquel pensamiento, Edward se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a Bella. El colchón se hundió considerablemente con su peso, haciendo que ella se inclinara involuntariamente hacia él.

- oh! -exclamó Bella, apartando las manos de su rostro.

-no te preocupes -dijo Edward pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Pero era él el que debía preocuparse. Debían preocuparle los grandes y brillantes ojos de Bella, su rostro alzado hacia él, con los labios entreabiertos, sus temblorosas manos, que había apoyado de forma aparentemente involuntaria sobre su pecho y que seguían allí.

Edward le dio una oportunidad. Bella podría haberse apartado de él, podría haber impedido que la tomara por la barbilla con sus dedos.

Pero no opuso ninguna resistencia. Se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos, entreabriendo aún más los labios cuando la boca de Edward comenzó a descender. Bella supo que iba a besarla. Lo supo. Pero no hizo ni dijo nada.

Dejó que sus labios se unieran sin protestar. Dejó que él introdujera la lengua en su boca. Dejó que alzara una mano y la apoyara con delicadeza sobre uno de sus traicioneros y palpitantes senos.

"Esto es una locura", pensó, justo antes de que una salvaje explosión de deseo volara su mente, anulando por completo su sentido común y dejando en su lugar una urgente necesidad. Lo rodeó por el cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Edward apenas tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse ante la apasionada respuesta de Bella. Si su mente dudó por un momento. Su cuerpo no.

Bella gimió cuado Edward dejó de besarla para tumbarla sobre la cama. Volvió a gemir cuando le hizo separar las piernas y se tumbo sobre ella antes de volver a tomar su boca. Se sintió como si se estuviera ahogando, como si le faltara aire en los pulmones. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Pero no le importaba. «qué muerte tan deliciosa», pensó, y volvió a rodear el cuello de Edward con los brazos. Él se movió un poco a un lado, pero en esa ocasión no dejó de besarla. Bella sintió una mano en su cuerpo, tan ardiente y hambrienta como la boca de Edward mientras este la introducía bajo su camisa, donde lo esperaban anhelantes sus pechos desnudos. Todo en su interior se contrajo cuando él deslizó una mano sobre sus erectos pezones, y un gemido de intenso placer escapó de su garganta. Algunos hombres habían tocado sus pechos antes, pero nunca así, nunca con tan incontrolable ardor.

Cuando Edward apartó su boca de la de ella y deslizó su mano hacia abajo, rogó en silencio, casi desesperadamente, que no parara. Y él no paró. Jadeante, Bella vio cómo le subía hacia arriba la blusa y luego ponía su boca donde hacía un momento habían estado sus manos. Su lengua y sus dientes fueron tan implacables como lo habían sido sus dedos, y sus caricias hicieron que sus pezones ardieran como brasas. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, tal vez, tratando de negar el intenso placer que estaba experimentando. Pero no encontró ningún refugio en la oscuridad. En todo caso, no ver lo que le estaba haciendo Edward acrecentó su placer y la hizo más consciente de la respuesta de su cuerpo. Sus senos nunca habían estado tan sensibles e inflamados, ni se había sentido nunca tan húmeda anhelante. La repentina separación de Edward la hizo abrir los ojos.

Estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas, con su oscura cabeza inclinada y una mano en el botón de su cintura. Aturdida, Bella se miró a sí misma, allí tumbada, semi desnuda. Con la blusa subida hasta el cuello, los pechos desnudos y los pezones aún húmedos y excitados.

Edward empezó a bajarle los ceñidos pantalones, llevandose las braguitas con ellos a la vez que se inclinaba a besarle el estómago.

Gimiendo, Bella ladeó la cabeza, dispuesta a permitir que le hiciera lo que quisiese. Pero su mirada se topó entonces con una foto de Rosalie y Alice que se hallaba sobre la mesilla.

La tensión erótica que la había esclavizado hasta ese momento se esfumó al instante. Si alguien le hubiera echado un cubo de agua helada encima, el efecto no habria sido más dramático.

Una instantánea frialdad se instaló donde hacía unos instantes ardía el fuego más abrasador. Una intensa consternación sustituyó al increíble deseo.

-oh. dios... ¡no! -exclamó, y se irguió en la cama, apartando a Edward de un empujón. Él se puso en pie, mirandola aturdido mientras ella se bajaba la camisa y luego se subía los pantalones. No fue fácil, pero lo logró. Finalmente, se sentó en el borde de la cama, y, si no se hubiera puesto a temblar, tal vez habría salido corriendo hacia la puerta. Pero permaneció sentada, abrazándose a sí misma para controlar los temblores.

Cuando Edward fue a sentarse a su lado, lo dejó petrificado con una mirada.

-no... no se te ocurra acercarte -advirtió-. y... y no vuelvas a tocarme.

-¡por dios santo, Bella! sé justa. Querías que lo hiciera. Sabes que es cierto. -Bella negó violentamente con la cabeza.

-no... yo no quería. No quería que me hicieras nada. Eres el último hombre de la tierra que querría que me hiciera el amor. Te odio y... te desprecio.

-¿pero por qué? pensaba que empezabas a creerme respecto a Rosalie.

Bella apretó los dientes para tratar de controlar sus temblores.

-la utilizaste y abusaste de ella -espetó-. no la amabas, pero de todos modos le hiciste el amor. Y cuando dejó de trabajar para ti, te limitaste a olvidarla y te liaste con esa... con esa Tanya. Me pregunto si ella sabe la clase de hombre con el que está. Una fría máquina de sexo, eso es lo que eres. Oh, claro que sabes exactamente lo que hacer. Y sabes perfectamente cuándo golpear: cuando una chica se encuentra en su peor momento emocional, cansada, vulnerable y con el corazón dolido. Entonces es cuando te mueves para matar, ¿verdad? ¡eres un... un cerdo miserable!-

A continuación, Bella hundió el rostro entre sus manos y rompió a llorar, desconsolada.

Edward no se había sentido peor en su vida.

Física y emocionalmente.

La frustración aún palpitaba en su cuerpo, unida al remordimiento y la confusión. En cierto modo, se alegraba de que Bella lo hubiera detenido. Porque él sólo no habría sido capaz de hacerlo. Habría seguido hasta el fin. Sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sin utilizar preservativo. Aquella realidad era tan ajena como desconcertante para él. ¿qué tenía aquella mujer que le hacía perder el control. Además del sentido común? ¿era solo una cuestión de química, o había algo más, la ancestral trampa en la que se había jurado no caer nunca? movió la cabeza, negando aquella última posibilidad. Sin duda, enamorarse debía llevar más tiempo! a pesar de todo, mientras contemplaba la acurruca-da figura de Bella sentada en la cama, una oleada de intensa ternura lo recorrió. Tenía que llegar a ella. Tenía que arreglar las cosas. Debía hacerlo. Se arrodilló ante ella y tomó sus manos, sosteniéndoselas a pesar de que trató de apartarlas.

-no. escúchame -dijo, con firmeza-. ya has dicho lo que tenías que decir. Ahora me toca a mí.- Bella le lanzó una fulminante mirada a través de las lagrimas. - No pretendía que sucediera esto -continuó Edward. No lo había planeado, ni nada parecido. Pero lo cierto es que me he sentido atraído por ti desde el primer momento. Te juro que es cierto -insistió, al ver la expresión de incredulidad de Bella-. siempre me han atraído las morenas esbeltas. Al volver hoy a casa y encontrarte en ella. Mi cerebro y mi cuerpo han empezado una guerra imparable. Estaba tan enfadado contigo como tú con migo. Porque no era culpable de lo que me acusabas, pero a la vez quería tomarte entre mis brazos y hacerte apasionadámente el amor. Para ser totalmente sincero, te confieso que he tenido una erección durante toda la cena.

Edward necesitó hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no recorrer la escasa distancia que separaba sus bocas. Sospechaba que, si se mostraba lo suficientemente implacable, aún podía seducir a Bella. Pero no queria eso. Quería algo más de aquella mujer que simplemente su cuerpo. También quería su respeto.

Y en aquellos momentos no lo respetaba. No lo respetaba nada.

-creo que tú también te sientes atraída por mí -añadió, y esperó a que ella lo negara.

Pero Bella no lo hizo, y el corazón de Edward comenzó a latir más deprisa. La próxima vez no dejaría que lo detuviera. Utilizaría todas sus habilidades eróticas para mantenerla en la cama hasta que ambos quedaran satisfechos. ¡y no una vez, sino varias! «es sólo lujuria», comprendió de pronto, aliviado. Por un momento, había temido que...

-no hay nada malo en que seamos amigos, ¿no? -sugirió, razonablemente-. Si finalmente resulta que soy el padre de Alice, será mejor que nos llevemos bien.

-¿estás... estás admitiendo que podrías ser el padre de Alice?

-supongo que es posible -contestó Edward, aunque pensando que no merecía la pena preocuparse por aquello hasta que estuvieran los resultados de la prueba de adn. No tenía sentido enfrentarse al problema hasta que existiera. A pesar de todo, si admitirlo le hacía quedar mejor ante Bella...

-¿y el novio misterioso? -preguntó ella con cautela-. ¿o estás admitiendo que no existe?

-claro que existe. Y tengo intención de encontrarlo personalmente.

-en ese caso, será mejor que mires en el espejo -Bella liberó sus manos de las de Edward y le dedicó una fría mirada-. En cuanto a lo de que seamos... amigos, no creo que sea posible. Ahora que sé a qué me enfrento, estaré en guardia, te lo aseguro.

Edward se levantó y hizo todo lo posible para mantener la calma ante el evidente desprecio de Bella. Con aquella mujer, cada vez que se avanzaba un paso se retrocedían tres.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso de que ahora sabes a qué efrentas?

-sabes muy bien a qué me refiero -espetó ella. -eres un depredador, Edward. Crees que puedes tener a cualquier mujer que desees. Y estoy segura de que hay un montón de muescas en tu revolver. Pero no añadas una por mí, porque no soy como Rosalie ni como Tanya, ni como ninguna de las pobres criaturas a las que utilizas y luego descartas. Puede que hoy te haya parecido una de ellas, pero todos podemos cometer errores. Te habia subestimado y me había sobreestimado. No sabía que se me podía atrapar de esa manera. Pero ahora ya lo sé.

-no puedo creerlo! -Edward giró sobre sí mismo y empezó a caminar por la habitación como un león enjaulado. A pesar de su intento de razonar, aquella mujer volvia a hacerle sentirse como un miserable. ¡cualquiera creería que querer hacer el amor con ella era un pecado mortal!

-estoy segura de que te sentirás mucho mejor despues de haber visitado a Tanya esta noche -dijo Bella en tono sarcástico, mientras se levantaba-. después de todo, para un hombre como tú, una morena de ojos oscuros es igual a otra.

La rabia hizo que Edward se ruborizara.

-para tu información, Tanya es una mujer muy inteligente y con mucha personalidad. Y yo no la utilizo más de lo que ella me utiliza a mí.

-entonces supongo que os lleváis a las mil maravillas,.no?

-exacto.

-en ese caso, olvídate de mí en el futuro.

-no te preocupes. ¡pienso hacerlo!

* * *

Holaa!

Me encanto este capitulooo! os gusto?

También tenemos que ponernos en la situación de Edward , llega una chica que no conoce , con una bebe que no conoce y bueno todo ese lio Normal que este un poco susceptible. Cambia toda su vida de golpe...

Quería decir, que me llegan las alerta a favoritos y todo eso y aun que no me dejen reviews de igual manera gracias por leer mi adaptacion. (aunque si pudierar dejarme un comentario solo diciendo "te sigo" tampoco estaria mal)

E empezado hoy con el próximo capitulo, creo que lo tendré para jueves, pero si pensáis que voy muy deprisa subiendo capítulos díganmelo...

Repito que me encanta que opinen los capítulos. Y voy a ser un poco mala y decir que ninguna de vosotras se acerca a la realida respecto al papa de Alice

Gracias a: sophia18 / Mela / Angie Cullen Hale / Zoe Hallow / sanora cullen / Bella Alexandra Cullen / tammyenana89 ^^ / V /.

Muchisimas Gracias chicas, por todos sus comentarios, no se imaginan la ilusión que me hace, sera por que soy principiante asique por poco que sea me emociono.

Me despido, nos vemos el jueves..

mUchOs besOs!* cUiidenSe...


	6. Chapter 6

Los Personajes pertenecen uno Meyer (Damos GRACIAS POR ello) en solitario La historia es un crepúsculo Una Adaptación

La Novela le pertenece a Lee, Miranda, y tiene el mismo titulo.

Este capitulo contiene un **poquito **Leemon, **Yo** lo avisee!

* * *

Ya eran las once de la noche cuando Tanya abrió la puerta de su apartamento a un Edward que aún echaba chispas. Normalmente, él habría pasado del pequeño vestíbulo sin que empezara el sexo. Pero en esa ocasión pasó junto a Tanya y directo al armario en el que su amante guardaba las bebidas.

-¿has tenido un mal día, querido? -preguntó Tanya mientras él servía whisky en un vaso. Edward gruñó y luego vació el vaso de un trago. Tanya se acercó a él por detrás y lo rodeó con 1 brazos por la cintura. El se puso rígido cuando comezo a deslizar una de las manos hacia abajo.

-miran -susurró Tanya en tono sensual. Edward se sintió muy confuso cuando su mente envió un mensaje para que se contuviera. «¡No esta bien! ¡Es a Bella a quien deseas, no a Tanya».

«Pero Bella te desprecia», lo tentó el diablo. «nunca llegarás a meterla en tu cama. ¡nunca!» con un torturado gemido, se volvió, tomó a Tanya en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio. Cinco minutos después, una asombrada Tanya cubría su aún ardiente

desnudez con la sábana mientras contemplaba a un atribulado Edward junto a la ventana.

-¿qué te sucede, Edward? -preguntó-. me deseabas. Lo sé.

El se volvió a mirarla, y al hacerlo pensó en otros ojos oscuros. Nos ojos que lo habían mirado con auténtico desdén, a pesar de que él habría dado cualquier cosa porque lo miraran como lo habían hecho los de Tanya hacia unos momentos.

-no era a ti a quien deseaba -admitió, finalmente.

-ahh- dijo Tanya, asintiendo mientras alargaba una mano para tomar un paquete de cigarrillos de la mesilla.

Fumar después de hacer el amor era el único vicio no saludable de Tanya.

Normalmente bromeaba diciendo que le gustaba mantener sus dos vicios juntos, para que no se le fueran de las manos. Edward la miró mientras la sábana se deslizaba hasta su cintura, dejando expuestos sus pechos. Tanya no se molestó en volver a cubrirse mientras se apoyaba contra el cabecero de la cama. Siguió sentada, fumando, sin pensar en su desnudez. El recuerdo de Bella cubriéndose precipitadamente los pechos con la blusa surgió en la mente de Edward. ¡que poco le había gustado verse así expuesta ante él! se preguntó si lo despreciaría solo a él, o a todos los hombres. Su terrible infancia debía haberle cargado de prejuicios respecto al sexo masculino. Era evidente que la vulnerabilidad de Rosalie hacia los hombres y el sexo siempre la había irritado.

Pero también estaba claro que ella no era inmune a los placeres de la carne, y que le gustaba hacer el amor. Por tanto, debía ser él el que no le gustaba.

-¿quién es? -preguntó Tanya tras dar una larga calada a su cigarrillo.

Edward salió al instante de sus atribulados pensamientos.

- alguien que he conocido hoy.

- ¿en el trabajo? -en la oficina,

-sí.

-¿cliente o colega?

-ninguna de las dos cosas.

-entonces, ¿qué?

-un ángel.

-¡un ángel! -Tanya rio-. oh, querido, querido. veo que te ha dado fuerte.

-no esa clase de ángel -murmuró Edward-. un ángel vengador. Salido directamente del infierno. Y estoy enamorado de ella.

-¿ah, no? entonces, ¿por qué no estás aquí conmigo, haciendo lo que tanto te gusta? no puede decirse que tu herramienta no funcione.

Edward tenía que confesar que era cierto. No impotente. Al menos físicamente.

-no puedo quitármela de la cabeza -explicó-. pero no es amor.

-el amor se cuela dentro de uno cuando uno menos lo espera -dijo Tanya.

Edward frunció el ceño al percibir una extraña entonación en su voz.

-¡dios santo! -exclamó, alarmado-. Tanya... no estaras... de mí, ¿no?

-no, gracias al cielo. Pero empezaba a encariñar mucho contigo. Demasiado. Así que creo que es mejor que esto haya acabado. Edward no sabía qué decir. La idea de que Tanya estuviera involucrando emocionalmente con él resultaba demasiado desconcertante. ¿quién sería el siguiente? tomó una decisión allí mismo. Debía mantenerse alejado de Bella. Totalmente alejado. El amor no formaba parte de sus planes. Ni en aquellos momentos, ni nunca.

Quería volver a su antigua vida. No le gusta perder el control. ¡No le gustaba nada de

lo que le habia pasado ese día!

Miró de nuevo a Tanya, que seguía fumando.

- ¿estarás bien? -preguntó. Ella sonrió confiadamente.

-perfectamente, pero gracias por preguntar. Lo cierto es que el otro día conocí a un hombre increíblemente sexy que me encantó. Yo también le gusté a él. Me dio su tarjeta.. es abogado. no tiene un solo gramo de ternura en el cuerpo. No como tú, cariño. Tu tienes un corazón muy blando, ¿lo sabías?

-¿yo? ¡tienes que estar bromeando!

-no estoy bromeando.

Edward rio.

-¡y yo que pensaba que los que trabajáis en publicidad erais buenos juzgando el carácter de los demás!

-y lo somos -dijo Tanya, totalmente en serio-. Lo somos.

Bella estaba sentada en el vestidor de su dormitorio, cepillandose vigorosamente el pelo. Eran las ocho y media de la noche del domingo, y habían pasado cuarenta y ocho horas desde que todas sus falsas ideas sobre si misma y el sexo habían volado por los aires.

Suspiró y dejó de cepillarse. ¡había sido un fin de semana interminable! inicialmente se alegró de que Edward se fuera corriendo de la casa después de volver de la de Rosalie, tras informar a su madre de que no lo esperara durante el fin de semana. Pero su alegría duró poco. Aquella noche permaneció despierta horas, sin poder dormir, pensando en la novia de Edward, atormentada por imágenes eróticas y unos celos totalmente absurdos. No dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Edward, en la atracción que había sentido por ella desde el primer momento, en lo excitado que había estado durante la cena. La torturaba la idea de que podía haber sido ella la que se encontrara entre sus brazos. ¡no era de extrañar que no hubiera dormido nada la noche del viernes! ahora comprendía a qué se había referido Rosalie cuando trataba de explicarle lo que había sentido a veces cuando había estado con un amante. La absurda locura de todo el asunto. Las fantasías que te sacaban de la realidad y te llevaban a un mundo en el que nada existía excepto el anhelo, el deseo y la necesidad.

Gimió al recordar lo que había sentido en la cama con Edward. Se había comportado con una total desvergüenza. El mero hecho de pensarlo hizo que se ruborizara.

Al menos, ya comprendía la fuerza arrolladura del sexo. Comprendía por qué la gente transgredía cualquier norma cuando se hallaba presa de la lujuria. Explicaba muchas cosas de la vida que previamente la habían confundido. Pero eso no hacía que su situación fuera más fácil de soportar. Aún deseaba a Edward Cullen, un hombre al que despreciaba. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, podría haberse permitido aquellos sentimientos sin temor a perder el respeto por sí misma. ¿Pero cómo podía haber sucumbido al hombre que había seducido a Rosalie, al hombre que habría procreado y abandonado a Alice? el sentido común y la decencia exigían que olvidara de inmediato un deseo tan potencialmente desastroso pero no era capaz de hacerlo. Durante el día lograba distraerse un poco, pues tenía cosas que hacer. El día anterior había hecho la colada por la mañana; siempre había mucho que lavar con la niña, y por la tarde había vuelto a salir con Esme de compras. Era evidente que esta quería compensar a su nieta por el tiempo perdido, comprándole toda clase de ropa y juguetes.

Bella no había tenido el valor de decirle que no, que Alice ya tenía todo lo necesario para una larga temporada.

Esa mañana habían ido al parque, con Alice en su cochecito, y luego habían almorzado en una cafetería. Tras regresar a casa y bañar a Alice antes de meterla a dormir. Bella se había reunido con Esme en el jardín para ayudarla a cortar unas rosas. Luego pasaron un buen rato poniéndolas en floreros.

Pero Bella no lograba olvidar sus sentimientos por Edward Cullen. Cada vez que Esme hablaba de su hijo, cosa que sucedía a menudo, ella se ponía tensa. Por supuesto, no se le notaba, pero la procesión iba por dentro.

Se sintió bastante aliviada cuando Esme tuvo que salir después de cenar. Una mujer del club de bridge la había llamado por teléfono, explicando que una de las jugadoras habituales de las partidas del domingo por la noche se había puesto enferma y que necesitaban desesperadamente una sustituía. Al principio, Esme no quiso aceptar, pero Bella insistió en que lo hiciera, pensando .Que le vendría bien estar sola un rato. Pero lamentaba haberlo hecho. Quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos no había sido precisamente una buena idea.

Dejó a un lado el cepillo, se levantó y fue hasta la ventana de su dormitorio, que daba al jardín delantero.

El sendero estaba desierto, y esperaba que siguiera así. Lo último que quería era que Edward volviera estando su madre fuera. Había dicho que no volvería en todo el fin de semana, lo que, con un poco de suerte, debía significar que no volvería hasta última hora de la noche, o mejor aún. Hasta el lunes.

Volviéndose, fue hasta el baño adyacente, que tena otra puerta que daba al pequeño dormitorio que ocupaba Alice. Esme le había confesado a Bella que había hecho poner aquella puerta anticipando la posibilidad de que su hijo, Mike, y su esposa tuvieran un hijo.

A continuación le habló de Mike, que parecía un soñador irresponsable, sobre todo en lo concerniente al dinero, y que no debía parecerse en nada a Edward quien, según Esme, había sido su principal apoyo emocional y financiero tras la muerte de su marido, acaecida siete años atrás a causa de un ataque al corazón. Murió dejando la situación económica de la familia hecha un caos.

Afortunadamente, Edward se responsabilizó de todo y, con el tiempo, las cosas se fueron arreglando. Esme decía que Edward era un asesor en inversiones tan brillante como su abuelo, que ganó millones en la posguerra. En la actualidad, y una vez pagadas todas las deuda e hipotecas, no había ninguna necesidad de que Edward siguiera viviendo allí, pero su madre sospechaba que no se trasladaba porque temía que se sintiera mas sola si se iba.

Bella sospechaba que seguía allí porque le resultaba mucho más cómodo que alguien, una mujer, por supuesto, se ocupara de todos los aspectos prácticos de su vida, quedando así libre para ocuparse de las cosas realmente importantes, ¡como ganar dinero y seducir a las mujeres!

Tras comprobar que Alice estaba plácidamente dormida, volvió a su dormitorio y pensó en la posibilidad de bajar al salón a ver la televisión, pero enseguida la descartó. Ya se había duchado y se había puesto el camisón.

La perspectiva de que Edward llegara a casa y la encontrará así vestida no la seducía en lo más mínimo.

- si no quieres quemarte -se dijo en voz alta-, mantente alejada del fuego.

Y estar a solas con Edward sería una Edward altamente inflamable.

No necesito bajar la mirada para comprobar que sus pezones ya estaban erectos, como lo estaban cada vez que pensaba en aquel hombre en conexión con algo remotamente sexual.

No, lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a la cama.

Afortunamente, tenía consigo un libro que había tomado de uno de los estantes de Esme. Era una novela policíaca que parecía muy entretenida.

Tenía la sensación de que aún estaría leyendo cuando Esme llegara a casa. Hacia las once y media, había dicho.

Acababa de quitarse la bata cuando el sonido de la puerta de entrada cerrándose la hizo volver a ponérsela de inmediato.

Esme no habría cerrado con tanta fuerza. Solo a un hombre se le habría ocurrido hacerlo con un bebé durmiendo en la casa. Al parecer, Edward se había dignado finalmente a volver a casa.

Oyó que llamaba a su madre, sin recibir respuesta, por supuesto; oyó que subía rápidamente las escaleras, que avanzaba por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio y que luego volvía.

El corazón de Bella se detuvo al oír que se paraba ante su puerta. Y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando llamó.

-¿Bella estás ahí?- Bella aferró el pomo con ambas manos para impedirle entrar. Si hubiera…pero no había cierre ni llave en la cerradura.

-sí -contestó-. ¿por qué?

-no encuentro a mi madre.- Parecía enfadado. E impaciente.

-tu... tu madre ha salido. Está jugando al bridge.

-¡pero hoy no es su noche de bridge!

-ha ido a sustituir a alguien.

-haz el favor de abrir la puerta y hablar conmigo adecuadamente –espetó Edward-. apenas puedo oírte.

-no puedo. no... no estoy vestida.

-¿a esta hora de la noche? ¿desde cuándo se acuestan las mujeres a las ocho y media?

-¡desde que empiezan a levantarse a media noche para cuidar bebés! -replicó Bella-. y ahora vete y déjame en paz.- Edward dudó un momento, pero enseguida se encaminó de nuevo hacia su dormitorio.

Bella oyó que cerraba la puerta y unos momentos después comenzaron a sonar las cañerías del agua, indicando que se estaba duchando.

Aun nerviosa, fue hasta su cama y se tumbó. Se sentía débil como un gatito, y extrañamente alterada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Enfadada consigo misma, parpadeó furiosamente y se cubrió con la sábana.

-no pienso llorar por ese hombre -murmuró con firmeza, y a continuación tomó la novela de la mesilla de noche. Unos minutos después, cuando las cañerías dejaron de sonar, seguía en la primera página. involuntariamente, volvió a prestar atención a los ruidos de la casa.

Estaba a punto de relajarse y volver a leer cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose volvió a ponerla nerviosa.

Edward se encaminaba de nuevo hacia su dormitorio. Tal vez solo iba a pasar de largo para bajar las escalera, pero algo le dijo que iba a detenerse.

Y así fue. Sus pisadas se acallaron ante la puerta de su dormitorio. Casi podia oirlo respirar, cosa completamente absurda, pues las puertas eran realmente sólidas y de madera maciza.

La repentina llamada hizo que los nervios se le pusieran de punta.

-Bella?- llamó Edward.

Ella no contestó. El aliento se le habia helado en sus pulmones. A la vez, su corazón se había puesto a latir como loco, mientras una parte de ella quería que Edward pasará al dormitorio sin 11amar.

-Aún tienes la luz encendida-protestó él

-estoy leyendo- dijo Bella, en un tono mucho más agudo del habitual.

-tenemos que hablar Bella.

-no tenemos que hablar- replicó ella, asustada.

-tengo algo que decirte.

-dimelo por la mañana.

-no. necesito decirtelo ahora, o no voy a poder dormir.

Cuando Bella vio que el pomo de la puerta giraba, dio un gritito y salto de la cama, pero lo único que logró fue chocar contra el pecho de Edward cuando él pasó al dormitorio. Alzó las manos en un gesto defensivo, topándose con un generoso fragmento de pecho desnudo, cubierto de un triángulo de rizos negros sorprendentemente suaves

-oh- exclamó, instantáneamente ruborizada, antes de fijar la mirada en aquella provocadora extensión de carne desnuda.

Edward llevaba unos pantalones de pijama de seda negra y una bata a juego sin abrochar. Bella trató de no mirar, o sentir, pero no parecía ser capaz de hacer otra cosa en esos momentos.

Mirar... y sentir.

Pero sus ojos no obedecieron sus ordenes mentales y en cuanto a sus manos...

Parecían paralizadas sobre el pecho de Edward, aunque sus dedos estaban disfrutando de la sensación de toda aquella masculinidad

La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas de deseo.

De pronto, su tamaño dejó de intimidarla. Empezó a encontrarlo repentinamente tentador. Irresistible. anhelaba tocarlo por todas panes. Descubrir todo lo que lo convertía en el hombre que era. Era como estar poseída, pensó, mientras alzaba inexorablemente la mirada hacia sus ojos. Era como si otra mujer ocupara su cuerpo, una mujer irresponsablemente temeraria dispuesta a ignorar el hecho de que aquel era el último hombre sobre la tierra al que debía entregarse.

Su mente le gritó que no era demasiado tarde para detenerse. Pero su mente no pudo nada contra las ordenes de su sexualidad recién despertada, con todas sus urgentes y ansiosas exigencias.

* * *

Holaaa!

Aquii esta!

Uiss casi no llego sonn las 11.00 ^^ bueno tengo problemas con mi lap, pare que por la noche que el unico momento que la cojo esta cansada y va mas lentaa...

Va progresando! dejo a Tanya...pero volvera? xD La pobre de Bella ya no puede contenerse (La etiendo, si yo tubiera un Edward tampoco loa riaa!)pero lo mismo hace un esfuerz de ultima hora y lo aprata no? ^^

No medio tiempo a corregirlo por cuarta vez asique si sale algo raro LO SIENTO pero no queria acerlas esperar...

: tammyenana89 / Diyola / nina92 / Zoe Hallow / paty / alimago / V / Bella Alexandra Cullen / Angie Cullen Hale / Senora De Cullen / sophia18 / mamitakaren ; Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me encanta que me cuente como creen que va a sucederr! Muchisimas Gracias, Me aliegran el dia.. y la noche ^^ No se como gradecer, me quedo sin palabras.

Subire capitulo espero que el sabado er si no... seguro seguo el domingo.

Me sa pena subir tan rapido, porque solo tiene 10 capitulos y ya vamos por lamitad U.U'... pero bueno creo que e encontrado otra Novela que les va gustar y cuando acabe esta comienzo la otra =D

Muchos BesOs!* cuidense, nos vemos muy prontoo!


	7. Chapter 7

Los Personajes pertenecen uno Meyer (Damos GRACIAS POR ello) en solitario La historia es un crepúsculo Una Adaptación

La Novela le pertenece a Lee, Miranda, y tiene el mismo titulo.

Este capitulo contiene un **MUCHITO **de Leemon, **Yo** lo avisee!

* * *

Edward solo quería decirle a Bella que avía encontrado al autentico padre de Alice, le había llevado todo el fin de semana conseguirlo. Después había ido a casa a toda prisa, ansioso por contarle a su madre y a Bella la verdad, por acabar de una vez con aquella farsa incluso había planeado ofrecerle a Bella una generosa cantidad de dinero para la niña, de manera que su conciencia no lo molestara después.

Había llegado a casa, desesperado por dejar aquel asunto zanjado antes de acostarse ¿y que había pasado?

Que su madre no estaba en casa y Bella no quería hablar con el.

Y quien podía culparlo por haber insistido, todo un hombre tenia un limite, pero en ningún momento había imaginado que su impaciencia lo llevara a encontrarse en aquella situación!

Estaba en un dormitorio, ante una Bella apenas vestida y que lo estaba mirando de un modo que nunca habría esperado, aunque si lo hubiese deseado.

Y lo peor era que lo estaba tocando, con las palmas apoyadas sobre la traidora carne que tan desesperadamente había tratado de mantener controlada bajo una nueva ducha de agua fría.

Durante unos segundos trato de sustraerse al deseo que al instante había oscurecido su mente. Pero era imposible conseguirlo con aquella preciosa mujer ante su visita.

La oscura mata de su pelo caía revuelta sobre sus hombros desnudos.

Las endurecidas puntas de sus pezones sobresalían contra la seda azul de su diminuto camisón. Sus carnosos y sensuales labios estaban entre abiertos del modo mas provocador.

¿Qué debía hacer?¿detenerse y tratar de averiguar que estaba pasando?¿acusar a Bella de ser la mujer mas contradictoria y exasperante que había conocido?¿negarse a tocarla hasta que accediera a reconocer que el no era la rata que ella pensaba?

Con cualquier otra mujer habría podido hacer todo eso sin dificultad. Pero con aquella no podía esperar ni pensar con lógica. Tenia que tocarla allí mismo, en ese momento, tenia que hacerle el amor, tenia que hacerlo.

Aquellos compulsivos sentimientos fácilmente aceptados por Edward. No le gustaba perder el control con Bella, ni la confusión que despertaba en el.

Se rindió sintiéndose muy enfadado consigo mismo, y con ella.

Bella vio que los ojos de Edward se oscurecían a la vez que los entrecerraba, sabia lo que iba hacer, no necesitaba que se lo dijeran "si, bésame" rogó interiormente con todas sus fuerzas "bésame acaríciame haz con migo lo que quieras" Edward cerro la puerta con el pie y a continuación tomo a Bella por las muñecas, colocándoselas tras la espalda y tirando luego de ella sin ningún miramiento, haciéndole arquear la espalda hacia atrás, Ella dejos escapar un grito ahogado, y luego, boquiabierta, vio que Edward se inclinaba, pero no hacia sus labios sino hacia uno de sus pechos, Edward entre abrió los labios entorno al ya erecto pezón, succionaba profundamente antes de soltarlo, para entonces la seda ya estaba empapada y el pezón palpitaba, cuando empezó a lamerlo y mordisquearlo, Bella comenzó a hacer pequeños ruiditos de placer.

El alzo la cabeza y la miro con una expresión casi salvaje. Enseguida le soltó las muñecas, deslizo los tirantes del camisón por sus hombros y tiro de el hasta que cayo entorno a sus pies.

Bella se irgió y permaneció donde estaba, completamente desnuda y aturdida, Edward la miro un largo momento antes de desnudarse con la misma rapidez.

Bella apenas tubo tiempo de ver su desnudez antes de que la tomara en brazos y la llevara a la cama.

Y enseguida estaban besándose, enlazando sus lenguas, sus miembros explorándose frenéticamente.

El gimo cuando Bella le rozo con los dedos la punta de su pene, y volvió a hacerlo cuando se lo acaricio entero.

Emitiendo un gruñido de protesta, la tomo de nuevo por las muñecas y se las coloco encima de la cabeza sujetándoselas con una sola mano, con la otra le hizo separar las piernas y comenzó a acariciarla. Bella nunca había experimentado nada tan excitante, tan eléctrico… movió la cabeza de un lado a otro entre sus brazos, con el corazón galopando como un tren ex-preso. Las sensaciones se fueron acumulando mientras Edward la exploraba con sus dedos, atormentándola

-por favor, Oh por favor- gimió anhelando desesperadamente mas, anhelándolo a el, no sus manos.

Sin pensar en lo que hacia abrió aun mas las piernas en la mas descocada invitación.

Edward la acepto de inmediato, colmando su vacío, penetrando en ella, satisfaciendo sus necesidades.

Bella dejo escapar un gritito ahogado ante la fuerza y el poder de su posesión y gimió cuando Edward empezó a moverse. Inspirada por el puro instinto se movió con el, recibiendo cada una de sus penetraciones con un movimiento de sus caderas, el calor fue creciendo en su cuerpo y empezó a jadear como si hubiera subido mil escalones, una intensa presión se estaba acumulando en su interior, oprimiendo el pecho, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y aire se volvió denso y pesado estaba pensando que iba a sufrir un ataque de corazón cuando, de pronto, algo pareció hacerse añicos en su interior. Los espasmos llegaron en oleadas, trayendo consigo destellos de un deslumbrante placer.

Gimiendo se aferro a la almohada y apretó los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, pero el torturador grito de Edward le hizo abrirlos y vio como llegaba el, arqueando la espalda mientras su boca se retorcía en una mueca mezclada de agonía y éxtasis. Sintió su carne palpitando, derramándose ardiente en su interior, provocándole una satisfacción tan intensa que temió que nada le impediría volver a repetir aquella experiencia otra vez.

* * *

LO SIENTO_!_

Despues de que al final actualize domingo les corte el capitulo!

Pero to tiene un explicación: de donde estaba pasándome la adaptación, yo no se lo que le paso que desapareció todo y encima la pagina estaba en ingles y no tengo ni idea si podía recuperar lo o no, así que busque en otra estuve pasando esto amano y ahora aquí, me siento pesimo por que ahora tardare mucho mas en subir lo capítulos así que pensé que podía cortarlo y así tengo mas tiempo, seguiría actualizando los mismos días pero menos capitulo... esta bien?

Lo siento de verdad

Por otro lado estoi contenta por fin el leemon tan esperado ...les gusto?

estoy tan emocionada con la historia y va y me tiene que pasar estoo U.U' pero no las quiero desanimar a mi me encanta este capitulo SU PRIMERAVEZ JUTOS!

Buenoo estoii muyy contenta con las chicas que me dejaron comentario, muchisimas gracias, pero esta vez tumbe menos que las primera... no me digan que se estan aburriendo? por que recién estamos empezando y no quisiera eso, asi que por favorrr si piensa que esta historia no va bien o es aburrida cualquier cosa digamelas les estaria muy agradecida!

Muchismas gracias a : Bella Alexandra Cullen / mamitakaren / tammyenana89 / paty / alimago / Angie Cullen Hale / Seora de Cullen / Divin rosalie.

Ya me despido asta el marte si todo sale bien =D

Muchos besOs!* cuidense


	8. Chapter 8

Los Personajes pertenecen a Meyer (Damos GRACIAS POR ello) La historia es un adaptación de Tiwilight

La Novela le pertenece a Lee, Miranda, y tiene el mismo titulo.

* * *

De pronto comprendió que aquello era lo que había convertido Rosalie en una mujer sometida a los hombres. Y lo mismo podía sucederle a ella.

Si dejaba que las cosas siguieran adelante.

Edward se dejó caer junto a ella, exhausto. Por uno instante solo pudo regodearse en el placer experimentado, porque nada en su experiencia sexual podía compararse a lo que Bella y él acaban de compartir.

Nunca olvidaría el momento en que la había penetrado por primera vez, la intensa mezcla de arrebato erótico y oscuro triunfo. La gloriosa sensación de su carne desnuda fundiéndose con la de ella y luego el clímax en sí, que lo había liberado finalmente de la tensión física acumulada desde el viernes.

Pero el regodeo terminó al recordar que no había utilizado preservativo. Había pensado brevemente en ello al principio, pero enseguida lo había olvidado. Estaba demasiado desesperado por hacer el amor, demasiado descontrolado como para detenerse.

¡Cielo santo! Su promesa de evitar a Bella a toda costa no había durado demasiado. Se irguió lentamente sobre uno de sus codos y la miró. Cuando ella le devolvió una mirada de frió desprecio, se estremeció.

-Me alegra comprobar que has usado protección- espetó Bella.

Edward suspiro, comprendiendo que su credibilidad acababa de quedar hechos añicos, sin duda, su vida se había complicado terriblemente desde que había conocido a aquella mujer.

-¿Va a suponer un problema? -Preguntó, en tono razonablemente calmado.

-No… afortunadamente.

Edward no pudo disimular su alivio.

-Menos mal, supongo que estás tomando la píldora, ¿no?

Bella le dedicó otra larga y fría mirada.

-Sí, contestó- y en tono cortante añadió- no como la pobre Rosalie.

Edward estuvo a punto de decir algo para defenderse, pero decidió que no merecía la pena molestarse. Aquel problema quedaría aclarado en cuanto tuviera los resultados de las pruebas de ADN. No tenía por que malgastar saliva hasta entonces. Mientras ¿Qué iba a hacer con lo que había pasado?

-Tenemos que hablar, Bella – dijo seriamente.

-no es necesario- replicó ella, apartándose de él tan bruscamente que Edward lo sintió casi como una agresión. Aturdido, observo como tomaba la bata azul de los pies de la cama y se la ponía antes de volver a mirarlo.

-¿de que íbamos a hablar?-dijo con desafiante destello en sus oscuros ojos – nos hemos acostado. ¿Y que? Tu lo deseabas, yo lo deseaba, lo hemos hecho, fin de la historia.

A Edward le sorprendió que la actitud de Bella le doliera tanto. Si Tanya le hubiera dicho lo mismo no se habría sentido ofendido. Se habría reído. Pero un intenso resentimiento invadió la sangre al oír a Bella. ¿Cómo se atrevía a reducir lo que había sucedido era mero sexo? Era posible que no fuera amor, pero había sido algo mas que dos animales apareándose salvajemente, había emociones en juego, algo mas complejo y muy humano.

-¡no digas tonterías!- espetó- si esa fuera tu actitud habrías dejado que te tomara el otro día en casa de Rosalie, porque entonces también deseabas que lo hiciera, pero me detuviste e hiciste bien, habría sido de mal gusto.

-¿y no te parece de mal gusto haberte acostado conmigo después de haber pasado el fin de semana en la cama de otra mujer?- replico Bella, fieramente.

-no he hecho tal cosa. Fui a casa de Tanya el viernes por la noche, pero me fui sin acostarme con ella, de hecho, hemos acordado dejarlo, he pasado el fin de semana en un hotel. No podía acostarme con otra mujer siendo a ti a quien deseaba. Solo a ti, Bella.

Por un instante percibo algo maravilloso en los ojos de Bella. Se iluminaron de asombre y placer y… pero la luz murió rápidamente, siendo sustituida por una implacable de frialdad.

-Lo siento Edward-dijo en tono helado.- Pero no te creo, como tampoco creo que utilizaras un preservativo son Rosalie. Solo espero que no has un habito de practicar el sexo sin protección. Y ahora, su no te importa, voy al baño. Edward permaneció tumbado en a cama, esperando que su regreso, furioso con ella por la injusta opinión de su regreso, furioso con ella por la injusta opinión que tenia de él. Según pasaban los minutos sintió tentación de revelarle lo que había averiguado durante el fin de semana, aunque no tenia pruebas fehacientes de ello. Eran solo rumores. A pesar de todo, si pudiera convencer a Bella de que era posible que el padre de Alice, y de que Rosalie no habría acudido a él en busca de ayuda, tal vez… ¿tal vez, qué? Preguntó en su interior la voz de la razón masculina. ¿Acaso Quieres que esto vaya mas allá? Edward empezaba a sentirse seriamente irritado consigo mismo, cuando oyó el ruido del agua de la ducha, otra clase de irritación afloro a la superficie, al parecer, Bella no había podido esperar mucho para lavarse, como si él la hubiera ensuciado, o algo parecido. Pero allí no había sucedido nada. ¡habia sido una experiencia muy especial para ambos, y cuanto antes lo reconociera Bella, mejor!-

Bella permaneció en el baño mucho rato, incluso después de ducharse, tanto, que Edward estuvo a punto de levantarse para llamar a la puerta. Iba a hacerlo cuando ésta se abrió dando paso a una preocupada Bella con Alice en los brazos.

-La he despertado con la ducha- explico, ruborizada- no lo he pensado, voy a tener que ir a prepararle un biberón. ¿Te importaria ocuparte de ella un momento mientras bajo?

Recordando la última vez que la avía sostenido, Edward experimento un breve momento de pánico, pero logró ocultarlo para redimirse un poco ante Bella

-Claro-dijo, animadamente, y se irguió en la cama, colocado a la vez un par de almohadas tras su espalda

- Tráela aquí-

-¿podrías vestirte un poco antes?- dijo Bella, mirándolo significativamente, Edward dudaba que aun bebe de tres meses fuera a importarle su desnudez, pero opto por no decir nada.

Salio de la cama, tomo los pantalones de su pijama y se los puso, una vez satisfechos el recato de Bella, volvió a la cama y la miro

-Listo- dijo

Bella miro con cara de pocos amigo el pecho desnudo de Edward, pero se limito a suspirar antes de entregarle el bebe.

-Tratare de no tardar, si llora, acúnala o camina de un lado a otro con ella cantándole.

-Bien- dijo Edward, recordando como se había asustado la ultima vez la niña con su voz, con un poco de suerte, no necesitaría hacer ada especial, sobre todo lo de cantar.

Pero el problema empezó en cuanto Bella salio del dormitorio y se fijo en el gran rostro masculino que la observaba, Edward salto de la cama al instante y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro a la vez que la acunaba, aquello funciono durante unos segundos , hasta que Alice rompió de nuevo a llorar.

-no pienso cantarte- dijo Edward mirando el lloroso rostro de la niña – y tampoco se me da muy bien contar cuentos, pero siempre dicen que hay que hablar sobre lo que uno sabe, así que allá vamos… - y se lanzo a hacer una minuciosa descripción de tu trabajo.

Solo cuando se detuvo a tomar aire se dio cuenta de que la bonita boca rosada de la niña había dejad de retorcerse, de hecho, sus ojos azules estaban totalmente fijos en el, casi como si hubiera estado escuchando atentamente cada una de sus palabras.

-Vaya, vaya- susurro asombrado- le gusta oír hablar de negocios, que chica tan lista- murmuro aliviado al haber encontrado un modo de frenar su llanto – ahora voy hablarte de la bolsa, que es como un campo de deporte internacional- explico volviéndola sentarse en la cama- en el se practica un juego muy complejo durante las veinticuatro horas del día, con miles de reglas distintas y muchos peligros….

Bella oyó que Alice empezaba llorar justo cuando llego al pie de la escalera, pero siguió andando hacia la cocina. Su necesidad de alejarse de Edward era un mas grande que su preocupación por el bebe. Uso lloros no iban matar a Alice ¡Pero estar en la misma habitación que aquel hombre si podía matarla a ella!

Edward Cullen era un arrogante, y carecía por completo de sensibilidad.

¿Acaso no comprendía como debía sentirse después de haberse acostado con el? ¿No se daba cuenta de cómo podía haber afectado eso a su orgullo? Por su puesto no, pensó, enfadada. Los hombres como el no pensaba en el orgullo de las mujeres, estas eran solo objetos sexuales con los que jugar cuado les apetecía.

¡Y que desfachatez había que tener para asegurarse que no se había acostado con su novia ese fin de semana, que había roto con Tanya por ella!

¡Si, claro! ¡Y ese fin de semana el hada madrina de cenicienta se avía comprometida con santa Olaus! Y tambien estaba el asunto de que no hubiera usado protección, algo que según el, jamás se le pasaba por alto, de acuerdo, era posible que utilizara preservativo casi sierre. Parecía un hombre lo suficiente pragmático e inteligente como para no ir por ahí cometiendo estupideces sexuales, pero esa noche había demostrado que su carne podía ser tan débil como la de cualquier otro.

Se pregunto que habría pasado si le hubiera dicho que no estaba tomando la pildora. Cosa cierta ¡tal vez habría merecido la pena hacerlo solo para verle la cara! Lo cierto era que no había mentido por el, sino por si misma.

No había querido explicar que su ciclo era exacto como un reloj, que conocía la perfección su cuerpo y que estaba segura que había ovulado hacia una semana. Habría podido apostar un millo de dólares a que iba a tener el periódico hacia el mediodía del siguiente sábado.

No, no habría un bebe por lo que acaba de suceder en su dormitorio, gracias a dios, a pesar de todo o evitar reconocer muy a su pesar que si se hubiera encontrado con Edward una semana antes, también se habría acostado con el. No habría pensado en aquel problema hasta después.

Lo que le lleve a pensar en el otro motivo por el que había mentido respecto a la píldora, quería que Edward pensara que era sexualmente activa, no quería que supiera que había pasado 2 años desde su ultimo encentro sexual, o que solo había tenido dos breves e insactifactorias relaciones a lo largo de su vida, quería que creyera su afirmación de que lo sucedió no había significado nada especial.

¡Por que así era!

Lo sucedido había sido tan solo una… una aberración, por algún extraño y misterioso motivo, aquel hombre la excitaba terriblemente, apenas había sido capaz de mirarlo en el dormitorio hacia un momento sin desear volver a tocarlo si al menos de hubiera puesto también la bata….

Bella gimió al sentir que el deseo volvía a hacer que se contrajera el estomago, pero debía superarla toda costa, debía ocultarlo tan bien como pudiera.

Los hombres como Edward disfrutaban dominando a las mujeres, probablemente disfrutaban siendo adorados, mimados y amados. Recordó un breve destello de triunfo en sus ojos al tenerla totalmente entregada bajo su cuerpo le había gustado que le rogara que la tomara, y le había molestado que luego se aparta de el con brusquedad.

Pero la próxima vez no le rogaria.

Contuve el aliento ¿la próxima ves? ¡Ya estaba pensando en la próxima vez! ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Con la mano temblorosa tomo el biberón del agua y probo su temperatura en la muñeca. Suficientemente caliente, decidido. Era hora de subir para ir a darle el biberón.

Subía ya las escaleras cuando la sorpresa del silencio reinante la hizo reducir el paso, escucho atentamente, pero no oyó el llanto esperado, al llegar al descansillo escucho voces através de la puerta entreabierta, enseguida se dio cuenta de que era una sola voz la de Edward, que parecía estar leyendo un cuento.

Cuando se acerco para escuchar, sus ojos de abrieron en par de par al oír el contenido de la historia. N se trataba de un cuento. ¡Le estaba hablando a Alice de acciones e inversores!

Asombrada, se asomo a la habitación y parpadeo ante la escena que se desarrollaba en el interior, Edward estaba en la cama apoyado contra el cabecearon y tenia a Alice tumbada sobre sus muslos, sostenía sus manitas en alto y en e se momento le estaba contando como diferenciar la información bursátil real de la ficticia.

Alice lo miraba absorta, Bella sintió la tentación de quedarse encantada con la escena pero acabo ganando la exasperación ¡que típico de la hija de Rosalie de dejarse cautivar tan rapidamente por un hombre!

Dejando escapar un suspiro de irritación, entro en el dormitorio y se detuvo junto a la cama. Edward la ignoro asta que termino de hablar con la niña.

-los listos siempre se fijan en las señales correctas y escapan a tiempo. Podria hablarle mucho sobre esto, pero tu mama ya esta aquí con el biberón, tenemos que dejar el resto para mas tarde, cariño.

Oír a Edward llamándola "mama" a ella y "cariño" a Alice hizo que el corazon de Bella se derritiera.

-Si quieres, yo le doy el biberón –Dijo Edward, colocándose a la niña en un brazo yantes de alargar el otro hacia Bella- así podrías descansar un rato.

Bella tuvo que tragar saliva antes de darle el biberón. Deseaba con todas sus fuerza que Edward estableciera un fuerte lazo partenal con Alice ¿pero como iba a seguir odiándolo con tanta ternura?

Observo como inclinaba el biberón hacia la niña, fijándose en el placer que le produjo que esta alzara una manita para cubrir la suya, un habito que Alice había desarrollado con todo aquel que le diera el biberón ¿estaría sintiendo lo mismo que ella la primera vez que sucedió? ¿Acabaría de plantarse la semilla del amor entre padre e hija?

Edward alzo el rostro de pronto y la miro con expresión casi dolorosa.

-te aseguro que jamás negaría ser el padre de Alice si estoy seguro de serlo debes creerme.

Aquello hizo dudar realmente a Bella por primera vez y se sintió enferma. Edward volvió a mirar a la niña, pero siguió hablando.

-creo que se quien su padre, repasado mucho tiempo averiguándolo este fin de semana.

-¿en serio?- pregunto Bella, débilmente, Edward volvió a mirarla

-si ya te lo he dicho, no he estado con Tanya ¿Qué hace falta para que creas al menos una vez? ¡Piensa mujer! ¿Qué motivo tendría yo para mentirte? He aceptado hacerme la prueba de ADN mañana, pero ya se cual va a ser el resultado. Se que piensas que lo sucedió esta noche demuestra que soy un irresponsable, pero te juro que es la primera vez en doce años que no uso protección.

Bella se sentía inclinada a creerle, al menos en lo referente al preservativo.

-También es la primera vez que yo tengo relaciones sin protección- confeso.

Creo que esta noche ha sido una primicia para ambos en varios sentidos ¿no?- dijo Edward con suavidad.

-¿Qué…que quieres decir?

-quiero decir que a sido algo especial, Bella, algo único, no se tu pero yo nunca he sentido por una mujer lo que siento por ti desde que te conozco, para serte sincero, eso me a tenido muy alterado estos días, me gusta vivir una vida ordenada, me gusta controlar mi vida, enamorándome locamente no entra en mis planes, pero…

-esto no a tenido nada que ver con el amor –interrumpió Bella con firmeza, asustada por el cariz que estaban tomando las osas. Ha sido puro y simple deseo.

-pareces bastante segura de ello…

-y lo estoy, conozco la experiencia la he tenido muchas veces.

Edward pareció desorientado.

-¿estas diciendo que esta noche no ha sido especial para ti? ¿Qué has sentido esta pasión antes?

-siempre resulta bastante excitante la primera vez – replico Bella, en tono despreocupado.

Edward la miro un largo momento. Luego se levanto de la cama y le entrego a Alice

-Puedes terminar de darle el biberón, estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí con las dos.

-¿pero no vas a decirme que as averiguado?- pregunto Bella.

Edward la miro con repugnancia.

-¿para que? No tengo pruebas reales de lo que he averiguado; solo son rumores y tu tienes muchos mas en mi contra, por no mencionar esa otra misteriosa evidencia que no quieres que no quieres enseñarme, solo espero que para cuando lleguen los resultados de la prueba de ADN mi madre no se haya encariñado demasiado con la niña, porque mama no merece sufrir. Ya soportado suficiente dolor emocional a lo largo de su vida, tal vez deberías pensar en ello esta noche, cuando estés sola en la cama de tus prejuicios y tu hipocresía. Oh espero que hayas disfrutado de tu primera vez con migo, querida ¡porque te aseguro que ha sido la primera y la ultima vez!

Tras tomar su bata del suelo, salio dando tal portazo que Alice soltó la tetina del biberón y rompió a llorar.

* * *

Holaa! como estan...?

Bueno nenas no me da tiempo a comentar e capitulo ni nada asi que aqui os lo dejoo! A mi amiga Daniiela me ayudo con el capitulo i con lo siguientes también a ella le agradezco !

Muchas gracias a: yuuki-chan18 / Angie Cullen Hale / Zoe Hallow / Lauri R / V / Senora Cullen muchas gracias por segui comentado!

gracias nos leemos en el próximo capitulo que si puedo viernes o sábado ^^ L

Muchos Besos chicass!


	9. Chapter 9

Los Personajes pertenecen a Meyer (Damos GRACIAS POR ello) La historia es un adaptación de Tiwilight

La Novela le pertenece a Lee, Miranda, y tiene el mismo titulo.

Este capitulo contiene Lemmon

* * *

Edward se encerró en su cuarto dando otro portazo. Nunca había dado portazos hasta que había conocido a «su señoría Bella», pero sospechaba que seria un experto para cuando se fuera de su casa. Siempre resulta bastante excitante la primera vez repitió. Utilizando burlonamente el tono desdeñoso que tan bien se le daba a Bella y que tanto lo sacaba a él de quicio.

De acuerdo, así que probablemente había disfrutado de buen sexo cientos de veces.

¡Pues el también! pero aquello no había sido meramente buen sexo. Había sido una magnífica experiencia.

Una combinación de lo emocional y lo físico. Al menos, para él. Era evidente que Bella no tenía la suficiente sensibilidad para darse cuenta de la diferencia caminó enfadado de un lado a otro del cuarto, llamándola de todo, dedicándole todos los insultos que conocia. Cuando estos se le agotaron, se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Sabía que no tendría sentido tratar de dormir, de manera que volvió a levantarse para encender el ordenador que tenia en una salita adyacente. Sería mejor trabajar que perder el tiempo pensando en ella.

Cinco minutos después, incapaz de concentrarse, desistió. No podía dejar de pensar en Bella, en lo que había sucedido, en la niña, en lo que había averiguado ese fin de semana. Por pura testarudez, ya no quería decírselo a Bella, pero debía contárselo a su madre.

De manera que bajó al cuarto de estar, se sirvió un vaso de oporto y se sentó frente al televisor a esperar su llegada. Oyó el sonido de la llave en la puerta justo cuando acababa la película del domingo, poco después de las once. Permaneció donde estaba, sabiendo que su madre se asomaría al salón para comprobar quién estaba levantado.

-Oh, eres tú -dijo Esme poco después, en el tono que Edward habría esperado de Bella.

-sí, soy yo -replicó en tono irónico-. tu querido hijo.

-¿dónde está Bella? supongo que, gracias a tu encanto, habrá tenido que refugiarse en su cuarto.

-más o menos -murmuró Edward-. soy un bravucón, por no mencionar mis habilidades como seductor y mi predisposición a abandonar a las mujeres embarazadas. De manera que sí. Bella se ha retirado, pero solo después de que la arrastrara por el pelo hasta su dormitorio y me aprovechara de ella.

Esme suspiró.

-habéis vuelto a discutir.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa. si su madre supiera...

-algo así-murmuró.

-¿y puede saberse sobre qué?

-digamos que Bella y yo no podríamos ponernos de acuerdo ni aunque nuestras vidas dependieran de ello.

-¿Alice está dormida?

-supongo que sí. todo está muy tranquilo.

-en ese caso, creo que me voy a la cama. estoy cansada.

-antes de que te vayas tengo que decirte algo, mamá.

Esme dudó un momento en la puerta y miró a su hijo con gesto atribulado.

-es un poco tarde para confesarlo todo, ¿no te parece? ya sé que eres el padre de Alice.

-precisamente de eso quería hablarte, mamá. El padre de Alice es Erik York, no yo. He estado investigando este fin de semana, y he averiguado que Rosalie tuvo una aventura con él.

-oh. Edward, Edward -dijo Esme con tristeza, moviendo la cabeza-. Echar la culpa a un muerto es algo realmente feo.

Edward no podía creer lo que oía. ¿qué les sucedía a aquellas mujeres?

-pero mamá, ¡Rosalie se acostó con él! lo sé con certeza.

- también se acostó contigo, ¿no? Alice es hija tuya. Estoy segura de ello, hijo.

-¡pero si ni siquiera se parece a mí!

-no seas ridículo! -replicó Esme ,impaciente-claro que se parece. Lo que sucede es que es una niña y tú no eres capaz de ver el parecido.

Edward miró a lo alto, exasperado. Era inútil. Se levantó y tras acercarse a su madre, apoyó cariñosa-mente una mano en su hombro.

-Mamá -dijo con suavidad-, lo único que sucede es que no quiero que sufras.

Esme lo miró, sinceramente desconcertada.

-y por qué iba a sufrir? Bella es una chica estupenda y quiere que yo forme parte de la vida de Alice. y también quiere que tú...

-por favor, mamá, ¿quieres escucharme? Edward miró a su madre con gesto implorante, pero supo por su mirada que no le iba a servir de nada.

-cuando conocí a Bella pensé que era justo el tipo de chica que te gustaba -dijo Esme-. siempre te han gustado las mujeres batalladoras, y tú siempre has tenido éxito con las mujeres, aunque, para serte sincera, no sé muy bien por qué. Desde luego, eres un chico guapo y tienes un magnífico cuerpo. Pero no te tomas ninguna molestia por atraerlas. Supongo que era demasiado esperar que os gustarais y acabarais casándoos.

-¿casándonos? -repitió Edward, incrédulo-. ¿Es que todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco en esta casa?

-¿todo el mundo? ¿de quién más estás hablando?

-de mí, mamá -murmuró Edward, encaminándose hacia las escaleras-. ¡de mí!

-¿no te encuentras bien, Bella? -preguntó Esme cuando salieron de la consulta del doctor. Edward acababa de irse en dirección al aparcamiento, y Bella había suspirado aliviada ante su marcha. El desayuno había sido una pesadilla. Y también estar sentada junto a él.

Mientras esperaban a entrar en la consulta. Edward no había dicho una palabra durante toda la mañana. Solo había abierto la boca para pedirle al médico que se diera toda la prisa posible con los resultados, a lo que este había contestado que dudaba que fuera a tenerlos antes de dos semanas. Por la expresión de Edward, Bella supo que no lo estaba pasando mejor que ella.

-no, estoy bien -mintió a Esme-. Solo me encuentre un poco tensa. Me preocupaba que a Alice le asustara la aguja.

-es comprensible. Pero solo ha llorado unos segundos. Mírala -dijo Esme, señalando el cochecito-. Ya se ha vuelto a dormir.

-sí. Es una niña muy buena. Duerme de maravilla.

-creo que a ti tampoco te vendría mal dormir.

-es cierto -admitió Bella, con cautela-. Anoche no dormí demasiado.

-¡y yo sé por qué! -dijo Esme-. Edward me lo dijo.

Bella se quedó helada.

-¿qué... qué te dijo?

-que volvisteis a discutir anoche.

-oh. oh, sí. Sí, me temo que discutimos.

-imagino lo disgustada que estarás por ese asunto Erik York.

-¿Erik york? -repitió Bella, sin comprender.

-el hombre con el que, según Edward, Rosalie tuvo una aventura. Era el jefe de contabilidad de cullen & associates. Estaba casado, por supuesto. Aunque eso no le impedía acostarse con unas y con otras. Siempre tuvo exito con las mujeres. Era muy guapo, y muy delicado con ellas.

Bella frunció el ceño. Desde luego, Erik York parecia el tipo de hombre que le gustaba a Rosalie. ¿pero de qué le sonaba aquel apellido?

-pobre Jessica -murmuró Esme, y Bella comprendió en ese instante. Erik debió estar casado con Jessica , la mujer que iba a cenar en casa de Esme la otra noche. Se mordió el labio mientras un montón de posibilidades pasaban por su cabeza. El hecho de que Erik estuviera casado podía explicar que Rosalie no quisiera revelar su identidad y que utilizara a Edward como chivo expiatorio cuando ella se mostró implacable con su amiga por haberse echado un nuevo amante. Frunció el ceño, y lo frunció aún más cuando un nuevo pensamiento pasó por su cabeza.

-dijiste que Jessica era viuda, ¿no?

-sí. Erik murió en un accidente de coche. Fue culpa suya, por lo visto, había bebido demasiado.

Bella estaba meditando sobre aquello cuando, de pronto. Se dio cuenta de otra cosa. El nombre de Erik empezaba con «e». La sangre abandonó repenBellamente su rostro. «Oh. dios santo... ¿qué he hecho?»

-pero nada de eso importa -continuó Esme-. Se lo dije a Edward de inmediato. Le dije que la pequeña Alice era su hija y que era inútil tratar de buscar excusas. Le dije que debía enfrentarse a la paternidad como un hombre.

-creo... creo que será mejor que me siente -dijo Bella, temiendo desmayarse.

-oh, querida -Esme le pasó un brazo por los hombros-. te has puesto pálida como el papel. Lo mejor será que vayamos cuanto antes al coche y pongamos el aire acondicionado. Hace mucho calor. Cuando lleguemos a casa deberías acostarte. Yo me ocuparé de Alice. Podemos bajar la cuna a la planta baja mientras duermes. Así, si llora no te despertará.

-eres muy amable -dijo Bella, a punto de llorar. ¿qué era lo que le había dicho Edward? que no quería que su madre sufriera. Ya había sufrido bastante en su vida. Supuso que se refería a la pérdida de su marido siendo aún relativamente joven, y también a la decisión de su hijo pequeño de dejar a su mujer para convertirse en monje. Y ahora se había presentado ella y le había dado esperanzas respecto al nieto que siempre había querido la pobre mujer.

Bella se sentía fatal. ¡realmente fatal!

Edward caminaba de un lado a otro de su despacho como un león enjaulado.

Se sentía fatal. ¡realmente fatal!

Esa mañana se había comportado como un auténtico niño enfurruñado por una rabieta. Se había ido de la consulta sin ni siquiera despedirse de su madre. No era de extrañar que esta le hubiera dedicado una mirada tan decepcionada. Y en cuanto a Bella... parecía haberse quedado sin fuerzas esa mañana. No había habido ningún destello de la chica que se había lanzado sobre él la semana pasada, echando fuego como un dragón vengador. Estaba palida, frágil y tenía ojeras.

Dado su antagonismo, haber hecho el amor con él de forma tan desenfrenada debía de haber supuesto una gran conmoción para ella. Y había llegado a la conclusión de que lo sucedido tampoco había sido mero sexo para ella.

Sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro, Edward reconoció que Bella tenía todos los motivos del mundo para odiarlo. Fue brutal con ella desde el principio. Primero la había echado de su oficina a la fuerza. Luego la habia acusado de ser una estafadora, y se había mostrado totalmente desagradable y hostil con ella. Y para redondearlo todo, cuando se vio poseído en casa de Rosalie por lo que consideró tan solo un inconveniente de deseo, trató de aprovecharse de ella sin pensar en lo vulnerable que era en aquellas circunstancias. y la noche pasada, tras comprobar que su deseo era mutuo, se había lanzado directamente a la yugular, haciéndole el amor como un poseso.

No era de extrañar que ella se hubiera sentido desesperada por protegerse después, por mantenerlo alejado. Debía haberse quedado totalmente conmocionada.

Y ahora la había perdido. En dos semanas, la perderia definitivamente. En cuanto estuvieran los resultados de la prueba de adn, Bella desaparecería de su vida.

Para siempre.

amenos...

Edward se sentó y centró su mente en elaborar un plan de acción.

Una vez elaborado, el atrevimiento de su plan lo dejó sin aliento. Pero solo tenía dos semanas por delante, y no podía permitir que Bella se fuera. ¡No cuando por fin se habían cumplido las predicciones de su madre y había encontrado a la mujer de su vida! ¡no cuando por fin se había enamorado!

Bella no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama. No podía dormir. Era inútil. No podía dejar de pensar. Tenía que ir a ver a Edward; tenía que hablar con él; disculparse: explicarse suponía que debía odiarla, pero no estaba pensando tanto en sí misma como en Esme, y en Alice. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta. La pobre y pequeña Alice. Sin un padre que la amara. Y, probablemente, sin abuelos. Y los padres de Erik ¿aceptarían a la hija ilegítima de su hijo muerto? lo dudaba. Además, ¿qué derecho tenía ella a disgustarlos aún más, estropeando la reputación de su hijo y el recuerdo que tenían de él?

¿y Jessica, la viuda de Erik y amiga de Esme? ¿merecía que alguien se presentara ante ella alegando que su marido había tenido una hija ilegítima? no, decidió. No podía hacerlo. No podía entrar es otra familia y crear el caos que había creado en la de Edward. Lo que significaba que tendría que criar a Alice por su cuenta, sin apoyo de ninguna clase. Se sentó en la cama y irguió los hombros. Podía hacerlo. Podía hacer cualquier cosa. Pero primero debía ir a ver a Edward para tratar de aclararlas cosas.

Edward estaba haciendo una lista de cómo enfrentarse al problema de los resultados de la prueba e adn cuando sonó el teléfono. Alzó el auricular mientras escribía: «si todo lo demas falla, soborna al médico, como táctica número tres, la primera era conquistar el amor y la confianza de Bella para poder llamar al médico y decirle que cancelara la prueba. La segunda era instruir al médico para que le enviara los resultados a él, de manera que pudiera sustituirlos por otros falsos.

-hay una joven que quiere verlo, señor hunter -susurró doris en tono conspirador-. es ella.

-¿ella?

-la misma del viernes pasado. La del bebé. Solo que esta vez no ha traído al bebé. ¿quiere que llame a los de seguridad para que vuelvan a echarla?

Edward soltó su pluma.

-¡no, doris! ¡no haga eso!

-¡pero el viernes me dijo que avisara a seguridad si volvía a aparecer!

Edward movió la cabeza, aturdido. ¿aquello había pasado el viernes? ¿solo tres días atrás?

¡tenía la sensación de que había pasado toda una vida

-me equivoqué, doris. No es quien creía que era. Y resulta que ese precioso bebé es mío. Enseguida salgo.

Bella vio que la secretaria de Edward abría los ojos como platos y luego la miraba.

Empezaba a temer que volvieran a echarla cuando Edward salió de su despacho y permaneció en la puerta. Mirándola. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Una vez más se fijó en lo diférente que era de cualquiera de los hombres con los que Rosalie se había relacionado. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión Bella vio más allá de su poderoso físico masculino. Vio la fuerza de carácter que denotaba su rostro, la capacidad para la ternura y suavidad que reflejaban sus ojos. No estaba hecho del frío material que dominaba en los seductores. Además, estos siempre prestaban mucha atención a su aspecto y vestimenta. La vanidad era uno de sus muchos defectos.

A Bella le gustó el hecho de que el traje azul que Edward llevaba esa mañana fuera evidentemente de confección; que su camisa azul no fuera de batista, de seda.

Ni hecha a mano; que su corbata estuviera tan pasada de moda que cualquier otro hombre la habría donado ya para caridad.

También le gustaba que le apasionara su trabajo. Que quisiera a su madre, y que fuera tan cuidadoso en su elección de secretaria. La personalidad de Edward le gustaba mucho más de lo que nunca habría creído. Y le gustaba aún más Edward hunter, el hombre sexy y viril.

-tenía... tenía que verte -dijo, y pasó rápidamente a su lado para entrar en la oficina.

Fue hasta el escritorio. Oyó que Edward cerraba la puerta y luego se acercaba. Cuando se volvió a mirar!; vio que seguía observándola intensamente, denotando: una gran curiosidad por su aspecto. Bella se había sujetado el pelo y se había cambiado de ropa después de acudir al médico.

Hacía demasiada calor como para llevar los vaqueros, y había optado por un delicado vestido de flores sin mangas, con el cuello redondo y el borde hasta las rodillas. Aunque dejaba sus piernas desnudas, no era realmente provocativo. Aunque sí femenino y fresco.

Y con la mirada de Edward fija en ella, Bella se sentía muy femenina... y muy nerviosa. Era difícil concentrarse en las disculpas cuando cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas estaba en alerta sexual, cuando cada parte de su cuerpo la hacía sentirse intensamente consciente de su feminidad.

Edward ocupó su asiento tras el escritorio sin dejar de mirarla.

-yo... he venido a pedirte disculpas -empezó Bella, sin querer mirarlo, pero sintiéndose incapaz de no hacerlo. Edward se inclinó hacia delante con una mezcla de sorpresa y anticipación en la mirada -estaba... totalmente equivocada -continuó Bella-. Respecto a ti. Ahora me doy cuenta. Después de que te fueras a trabajar esta mañana, tu madre me ha hablado de Erik , de la clase de hombre que era. Enseguida me di cuenta de que era el tipo de hombre que le gustaba a Rosalie. Tú no encajas en ese tipo. Pero cuando comprendí todo fue al darme cuenta de que su nombre empezaba con E.

-¿con E? -repitió Edward, desconcertado.

-sí -Bella abrió precipitadamente su bolso y sacó unas tarjetas-. Las encontré entre las cosas de Rosalie. Todas hablan de lo mismo. Son notas de amor. Todas estan firmadas con una E.

-y pensaste que eran mías -dijo Edward, tomando una de ellas.

-sí... -susurró Bella, tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz.

Edward apartó su mirada de la tarjeta y sus ojos se encontraron. Los de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas.

-lo siento tanto, Edward -dijo, sollozando-. Me precipité sacando conclusiones. Y me negué a escucharte. Tenías razón cuando dijiste que Rosalie debía haber mentido respecto a ti, y también cuando dijiste que yo estaba cargada de prejuicios. Es cierto. Acepto que no eres el padre de Alice. Erik es su padre. Pero el daño ya está hecho. Te he hecho daño a ti y a tu madre. Tu querida madre... -a pesar de que las lágrimas no dejaban de manar de sus ojos, estaba decidida a no ponerse a llorar histéricamente-. no sé cómo decirte cuánto lo siento, Edward. Te aseguro que me odio a mí misma más de lo que tú puedas llegar a odiarme, pero... pero no sé qué hacer ahora. No quiero hacer daño a más personas, y menos aún a la viuda de ese hombre y a su familia. ¿sabes si aún viven los padres de damien?

-no, no viven.

Bella suspiró.

-eso supone un alivio. habría sido difícil no darle a Alice la oportunidad de conocerlos, pero no quería disgustarlos. También tenía miedo de que no quisieran conocerla. Eso no me habría gustado.

-no. imagino que no.

-¿y su viuda? supongo que ella tampoco querrá saber nada de Alice, ¿no?

-lo dudo -dijo Edward, con cierta sequedad-. Escucha, Bella, no puedo dejar que sigas con esas ideas falsas en la cabeza.

Bella parpadeó, aturdida.

-¿ideas falsas? ¿qué ideas falsas?

-en primer lugar, no te odio. Ni mucho menos.

-oh...

-en segundo lugar, y más importante, debes saber que el padre de Alice no es Erik.

-pero... pero... tu dijiste que…

-es cierto que Rosalie y él tuvieron una aventura. Esa parte es correcta. Y, probablemente, Rosalie pensaba que él era el padre. Estoy segura de que acudió a él para ponerlo al tanto de su embarazo. Sé con certeza que nunca mencionó mi nombre a su vecina. Ayer volví a la casa que tenía alquilada Rosalie y hablé con su vecina, betty.

Rosalie solo le dijo que había ido a ver al padre de su bebé, a su ex jefe. No mencionó nombres. Bella seguía sin comprender. Edward solo parecía haber demostrado aún con más claridad que el padre de Alice era Erik.

-¿y? -preguntó, aún desconcertada. -creo que cuando Erik negó ser responsable del embarazo de Bella y le dio dinero para que abortara no le explicó el verdadero motivo por el que no podía ser el padre. Probablemente quería mantener la verdad en secreto.

-¿la verdad?

-Erik se hizo la vasectomía hace unos años porque no quería tener hijos. No podía procrear.

Bella no podría haberse quedado más asombrada.

-¿cuándo... cuándo averiguaste eso? -esta misma mañana.

-¿quién te lo ha contado?

-eso no puedo decírtelo. Es una información muy confidencial, Bella.

-Su pobre esposa... ¿crees que ella lo sabía?

-no malgastes tu compasión por Jessica -dijo Edward-. Se acostaba por ahí tanto como damien. Tenían uno de esos... matrimonios modernos. Bella no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado. -exacto -asintió Edward.

Bella percibió su tono asqueado. Desde luego, Edward era un hombre extremadamente anticuado en varios aspectos. Tener una pareja tras otra sin estar casado le parecía bien, pero el matrimonio significaba lealtad y compromiso con una sola persona. Tal vez había huido siempre del matrimonio porque no se sentía capaz de amar a una sola mujer durante el resto de su vida. Lo que al menos era sincero.

-¡oh! -exclamó Bella de repente, abriendo los ojos de par en par-. Acabo de darme cuenta. Si Erik no es el padre de Alice, eso solo deja...

-sí -interrumpió Edward, con una extraña sonrisa en los solo me deja a mí.

-pero... pero... ¿por qué sonríes así? ¿no estás disgustado? sé que no quieres a Alice.

-¿y quién ha dicho eso? -preguntó Edward, indignado.

-tú mismo -contestó Alice.

-estaba enfadado y no sabía lo que decía -replicó él, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano-. No me gustó que me acusaras de haber seducido a Rosalie para luego abandonarla cuando se quedó embarazada. Yo nunca habría sido capaz de hacer algo así, Bella, ¡nunca!

-ahora lo sé -susurró Bella, aunque su corazón cantaba en esos momentos de alegría. Edward era el padre de Alice. Todo iba a ir bien. Esme no tendría que sufrir.

Alice tendría un buen padre. Y ella... bueno, ella sobreviviría mientras pudiera verlo de vez en cuando. ¿quién sabía? tal vez dejaría de jadear por él algún día. Tal vez acabarían como buenos amigos.

Edward se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro frente al ventanal del despacho, con las manos a la espalda y expresión seria.

-no soy un hombre al que le dé miedo enfrentarse a sus responsabilidades -dijo, sin dejar de caminar-. Ahora que me he acostumbrado a la idea de tener una hija, lo cierto es que me gusta bastante. Alice es una niñita encantadora. Y muy lista. Cualquiera puede darse cuenta. Y cuento con dos mujeres deseosas de ayudarme a cuidarla -se detuvo y dedicó a Bella un sonrisa agradecida-. ¿qué más puede pedir un hombre?

-¡esto es... es demasiado bueno para ser cierto! -exclamó Bella, y, por un momento, Edward pareció un poco avergonzado. Pero solo por un momento. Mientras caminaba hacia ella, la expresión de su mirada cambió. Entrecerró los ojos, y la intensidad que Bella percibió en ellos hizo que sintiera un cálido estremecimiento.

-y por supuesto -dijo él con suavidad, mientras curvaba una mano sobre el hombro de Bella-, está el regalo extra de la guardiana de mi hija despertando en mí un deseo que hasta ahora nunca había experimentado -la atrajo hacia sí, y, con voz ronca, añadió-: ahora mismo lo está haciendo, mirándome con esos grandes y sensuales ojos, diciéndome con ellos lo que quiere que haga, obligándome a obedecer sus silenciosas órdenes... —y su boca comenzó a descender. Bella entreabrió los labios, dispuesta a defenderse de aquellas acusaciones.

Pero lo único que surgió de ellos fue un suave gemido cuando sus bocas se encontraron.

Fue un beso de la más apasionada persuasión. Edward tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos, no dejándole más opción que devolvérselo, haciéndola cabalgar rápidamente en las mismas olas de deseo que lo transportaban a él.

Menos de cinco minutos después, Bella salió de aquella marejada para encontrarse sentada en el borde del escritorio de Edward, con las piernas aún enlazadas en torno a sus caderas y la respiración áspera y agitada, aturdida, apartó los brazos del cuello de Edward y apoyó ambas manos en el escritorio.

Si no se hubiera aferrado al borde, estaba segura de que se habría caído hacía atrás. Al mismo tiempo, sus pesadas piernas se deslizaron hacia abajo.

Cuando Edward se retiró, ella dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro.

Él la miró a los ojos mientras se arreglaba la ropa. Bella se sobresaltó ligeramente al oír cómo se subía la cremallera.

-¿estás bien? -preguntó Edward.

-no... no sé -replicó ella, temblorosa. Pero sabía a qué se refería Edward. No había sido especialmente delicado cuando la había subido al escritorio y le había arrancado las braguitas para penetrarla a continuación con una pasión casi salvaje.

Pero no podía culparlo por ello. Había sido ella la que le había desabrochado los pantalones mientras la besaba. Ella había sido la desvergonzada tocándolo como lo había hecho.

Solo pudo mover la cabeza a la vez que bajaba la mirada, asombrada y avergonzada por su reacción. ¿era la misma chica que pensaba que el sexo era aburrido y que estaba sobre valorado, la misma a la que le desagradaban las mujeres fáciles y rápidas?

¡nadie podía haber sido más fácil y rápida de lo que ella acababa de serlo! le habría gustado pensar que acababan de hacer el amor, pero temía que el amor no tuviera nada que ver en lo relacionado con Edward y el sexo. A pesar de todo, no podía negar que había sido una experiencia increíble.

-vamos -murmuró Edward, ayudándola a bajar del escritorio-.

-el baño está ahí -dijo, señalando una puerta-. llamaré a un taxi mientras te... arreglas. Tienes aspecto de necesitar una buena siesta -añadió, colocándole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja-. Ya volveremos a esto esta noche, cuando la niña esté dormida. Bella lo miró sin ocultar su asombro y él le dedicó su sonrisa más sexy.

-no pensarás que íbamos a dejarlo en esto, ¿no, Bella? hemos hecho el amor dos veces. Ha sido fantástico, pero quiero tener la oportunidad de hacerte el amor adecuada y lentamente. Tú también quieres, ¿verdad?

Bella tragó saliva convulsivamente. ¿qué quería decir con «adecuada y lentamente»? sin duda, no debía referirse a esas actividades desconcertantemente íntimas sobre las que había leído, unas actividades de las que no podía creer que ninguna mujer disfrutara realmente.

Pero claro que Edward se refería a eso. Era un hombre de mundo. Y después de cómo se había comportado ella hacía unos momentos y la noche anterior, debía creer que ella también era una mujer de mundo. Aquel pensamiento hizo que se humedeciera nerviosamente los labios.

-veo que sí -susurró Edward, interpretando equivocadamente su gesto-. va a ser muy difícil seguir trabajando el resto del día, pensando en ti, en esta noche, en esto...y volvió a besarla.

* * *

NOOOO! no es el Fin aun quedan capitulos ^^

bueno tarde casi dos semanas, pero tengo una explicación:

de donde estoi sacando la historia dejo de funcionar (eso lo sabian) pero volvio ahora ia va como antes menos alguns veces... bueno cuando ya tenia el capitulo terminado... dejo de funcionarme fanfictio ¬¬ no le paso a nadie? decia que tenia que mandar un correo con mis quejas etc...

pero bueno ya estoy aqui!

Que os pareciooo? esperaban todo esto? ^^ pues aun no saben nada xD me dicenn su opinionn?

quedan como 2 capitulos y el epilogo T_T.

No les puedo decir cuando volvere a subir por que últimamente tengo muchos imprevistos pero supongo que tardare como mucho una semana y poco

bueno chica me despido si hay algún error Sorry!

BesOs!* cuiidensee


	10. Chapter 10

Los Personajes pertenecen a Meyer (Damos GRACIAS POR ello) en solitario La historia es un crepúsculo Una Adaptación

La Novela le pertenece a Lee, Miranda, y tiene el mismo titulo.

* * *

El taxi se detuvo ante la puerta de la casa de Esme, que un instante después salía por la puerta a recibir a Bella con Alice en brazos.

-¿qué tal ha ido? -preguntó, mirando atentamente a una aún anonadada Bella-. no pareces especialmente feliz. ¿has resuelto lo que tuvieras que resolver con Edward?

Aquella pregunta hizo que Bella saliera de su ensimismamiento. Cualquier problema personal que tuviera con Edward era irrelevante frente al futuro de Alice y la felicidad de Esme.

-sí -dijo, sonriendo mientras tomaba a Alice de brazos de Esme-. después de hablar seriamente, tu hijo ha aceptado que lo más probable es que él sea el padre de Alice, no Erik York. Por las fechas, es prácticamente imposible que fuera este -inventó, ya que no tenía permiso para mencionar lo de la vasectomía.

-solo hay que mirar a Alice para darse cuenta de que es hija de Edward -dijo Esme, radiante-. tiene los genes de los Cullen estampados por todas partes.

Bella pensaba que Alice no se parecía nada a Edward. Era mortena, delicada y muy femenina, como Rosalie. ¿pero quién era ella para aguarle la fiesta a una abuela?

-si hubiera querido escucharme, podría habérselo hecho ver desde el principio -continuó Esme-, pero Edward estaba siendo tan testarudo que decidí esperar a que llegaran los resultados de la prueba de adn. En parte lamento que haya decidido asumir finalmente su responsabilidad. Estaba deseando verle hacer el tonto por una vez.

-no imagino a Edward haciendo el tonto -murmuró Bella mientras caminaban hacia la casa.

-pues el viernes lo hizo. Te aseguro que le hiciste sacar el sable.

Bella pensó que aquella frase era muy adecuada. Sin duda, le había hecho sacar el «sable». Pero él había encontrado rápidamente una funda para su sable. La de ella.

-Edward tiene el absurdo empeño de controlar todo en su vida -continuó Esme-. sin duda, eso es lo que está tratando de hacer con este repentino cambio de opinión. Hoy ha comprendido en el médico que ya no iba a poder seguir negando lo evidente, y ha decidido abrazar la verdad para poder volver a tener control sobre la situación. Edward tiene que ser el jefe de todo. Cuanto más agradable y razonable se muestra, más peligroso es. ¿se ha comportado así cuando has ido a verlo?

-bueno... er... sí. Supongo que sí. En cierto modo.

-entonces ten cuidado. Probablemente está planeando cómo conseguir que hagas exactamente lo que quiere.

Bella sintió que se le secaba la boca al pensar en lo que Edward quería que hiciera esa noche.

-debe estar tratando de organizar su vida de manera que Alice suponga el menor cambio posible para su rutina -continuó Esme-. seguro que va a pedirte que te traslades aquí permanentemente, para contar con dos mujeres que puedan ocuparse de la niña. Edward será un padre responsable, pero no a plena jornada. ¡eso interferiría en su trabajo! ni siquiera sus actividades extra profesionales pueden hacerlo. ¿por qué crees que yo no sabía nada sobre esa Tanya? porque Edward encaja el sexo en su vida como si fuera una cita con el dentista, después de sus horas de trabajo o durante el descanso del mediodía.

Se hallaban a los pies de la escalera, y para entonces Bella estaba mirando a Esme con los ojos abiertos de par en par y el corazón palpitando aceleradamente. Si lo que estaba diciendo la madre de Edward era cierto, ella estaba a punto de ser «encajada» en la vida de él de forma aún más conveniente que Tanya. ¡ni siquiera tendría que salir de la casa para tener sexo con ella!

-¿te ha pedido que te traslades aquí? -preguntó Esme.

-no.

Esme asintió.

-lo hará, querida. lo hará. ¿y qué le contestarás cuando lo haga?

Bella se daba cuenta de que, a pesar de la actitud crítica de Esme hacia su hijo, estaba deseando que dijera que sí. y, ciertamente, esa sería la solución perfecta. Si ella y Edward no se hubieran hecho amantes, no habría tenido dudas al respecto.

Pero se habían hecho amantes, y nada podía cambiar eso. Empezaba a darse cuenta de lo débil que podía llegar a ser una mujer cuando se hallaba en las garras de un encaprichamiento sexual. Se negaba a llamarlo amor. Rosalie siempre había llamado «amor» a sus encaprichamientos, pero el tiempo siempre había demostrado que estaba equivocada.

-¿cuál será mi respuesta? -repitió, suspirando al reconocer la debilidad de su carne-. supongo que diré que sí. el rostro de Esme se iluminó.

-eso es lo que esperaba que dijeras. y ahora, dame a Alice y sube a tu cuarto a dormir un poco. Tienes aspecto de estar agotada, querida. -lo estoy, Esme. lo estoy.

Edward sintió cierta preocupación cuando volvió a casa esa noche. Bella se estaba comportando de un modo extraño con él, poniéndose tensa cada vez que se acercaba a menos de un metro de ella. Parecía evitar deliberadamente quedarse a solas con él, utilizando a Alice o a su madre como excusa.

Y él quería besarla. Estaba deseándolo desde que se había ido de la oficina. Los tres se sentaron a cenar a las siete y media, con el cochecito de Alice a su lado. Edward había insistido en que así fuera, esperando impresionar a Bella con aquel repentino arrebato de amor paternal. Pero ella no había parecido impresionada.

Siguió tensa y distraída a lo largo de toda la cena.

-¿has podido dormir un poco esta tarde? -preguntó cuando su madre fue a la cocina a preparar el café.

Bella apartó la vista de inmediato.

-un poco...

-¿qué sucede? -preguntó Edward, pero ella no contestó.

-¿he hecho o dicho algo que te haya molestado?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-¿es esta tu forma de decirme que no quieres venir a mi dormitorio luego?

Bella alzó la cabeza y lo miró, sorprendida.

-¿a tu cuarto? -preguntó, con voz ronca.

El temor de Edward a que ya no lo deseara se asentó con más firmeza. Sabía que, en el fondo, Bella estaba ten excitada como él. Pero no estaba tan segura de sí misma sexualmente como podía haber sugerido su encuentro en la oficina. Edward sospechaba que Bella era una chica esencialmente tímida, con pocos amantes en el pasado y una profunda desconfianza hacia el sexo opuesto. Tendría que tener cuidado esa noche para no asustarla con exigencias que fueran más allá de su limitada experiencia.

Aunque él no estaba buscando solo sexo. quería mucho más que eso.

-está más apartado que el tuyo de las escaleras -explicó con suavidad-. y tiene cerradura en la puerta.

-pero no podré oír a Alice si llora.

Edward asintió.

-le he pedido a mamá que se quede con Alice abajo esta noche -dijo a una sorprendida Bella-. ella me ha dicho que pensaba sugerírtelo para que pudieras dormir bien.

Bella se estremeció ante la capacidad manipuladora de Edward. Lo tenía todo pensado. todo planeado, como había dicho Esme. Nada podía interrumpir su placer. El problema residía en que ella era una víctima totalmente predispuesta. ¿Pero qué pasaría cuando Edward se cansara de ella, cuando el sexo empezara a volverse aburrido y apareciera otra mujer en su vida?

A fin de cuentas, ella había sustituido con bastante facilidad a Tanya.

Y algún día, otra mujer la sustituiría a ella.

-¿en qué estás pensando? -preguntó Edward, irritado, justo cuando su madre regresaba al comedor con el café. Bella decidió volver a tomar cierto control sobre su vida, al menos superficialmente.

-estaba pensando que sería buena idea que me trasladara aquí de forma semi permanente -dijo, antes de que Edward tuviera oportunidad de preguntárselo-. ¿qué te parece, Esme? después de todo, esta es tu casa.

Esme la miró sin ocultar su admiración.

-creo que es una idea estupenda. así podremos compartir el cuidado de la niña los tres.

-¿los tres? -repitió Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

-sí, por supuesto -replicó Esme con dulzura mientras servía el café-. después de todo, eres el padre de Alice. tienes que contribuir.

-mmm. ya sabes que no tengo mucho tiempo para cuidar niños. Trabajo muchas horas.

Esme miró a Bella con gesto cómplice.

-¿en serio? bueno, en ese caso tendrás que trabajar menos en el futuro. La sonrisa de Edward fue tan repentina como inesperada.

-tienes toda la razón. lo haré. pero no esta noche, me temo, he traído trabajo urgente a casa. Pero mañana por la noche seré todo tuyo. Buenas noches, cariño -dijo, y lanzó un beso a Alice antes de ponerse en pie-. estaré en mi dormitorio si soy desesperadamente necesitado.

El estómago de Bella se contrajo al oírlo, y evitó mirarlo mientras salía.

-parece que estabas equivocada, Esme -dijo, mientras se servía el azúcar-. Edward piensa contribuir.

-¿de verdad lo crees? recuerda lo que te he dicho, Bella. cuando Edward se muestra amable y colaborador es que se trae algo entre manos. Nunca lo subestimes.

Bella no lo subestimaba. pero pensaba que Esme estaba siendo un poco dura.

Edward había sido muy bueno desde que había averiguado que era el padre de Alice. Aunque la palabra «bueno» no era precisamente la más adecuada. Un hombre «bueno» no la habría tomado sobre su escritorio como lo había hecho. un hombre «bueno» no habría manipulado a su madre para que se ocupara del bebé de manera que él pudiera hacer lo que quería con ella.

Mientras revolvía el azúcar de su café con mano temblorosa, se preguntó cuánto podría retrasar las cosas antes de que Edward se presentara en su cuarto para llevársela al suyo.

El reloj de la mesilla de noche marcaba las once y media. Bella se había quedado viendo la televisión con Esme hasta las diez y media, cuando esta dijo que se iba a la cama. Alice había tomado su biberón a las nueve y media, y volvería a despertarse entre las dos y las tres.

Cuando Bella prometió bajar para darle el biberón de la mañana, Esme le dijo que no fuera tonta.

-no soy tan mayor como para no recordar lo que es la falta de sueño. por una vez, duerme todo lo que quieras. Si por la mañana me siento desesperada, despertaré al padre de Alice para que me eche una mano. Estoy segura de que le encantará.

Bella no se atrevió a decir nada al respecto. Pero se prometió no pasar toda la noche en la cama de Edward. Si es que alguna vez llegaba a ella. En esos momentos estaba sentada en la suya, recién duchada, depilada y perfumada. Se había sentido impotentemente excitada durante todos aquellos eróticos preparativos, pero ya se sentía literalmente enferma. Se acercaba la media noche, que parecía el tope para permanecer en su cuarto.

Sin duda, Edward iría a ver dónde estaba después de media noche. Y cuando lo hiciera, la humillación superaría a la que hubiera podido sentir presentándose antes en su cuarto.

Tragando con esfuerzo, se levantó y avanzó hacia la puerta.

Edward trató de no fijarse demasiado en el reloj. Estaba sentado frente a su ordenador, intentando trabajar, aunque lo cierto era que no dejaba de escuchar, esperando la llegada de Bella. ¡ya era casi medía noche! ¿en qué estaba pensando? entonces oyó algo; el suave sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose.

Cuando oyó unos pasos por el pasillo no pudo permanecer sentado más tiempo. Abrió la puerta y se encontró frente a los grandes, oscuros y atemorizados ojos de Bella.

Con un gemido, la tomó por la barbilla y la atrajo hacia sí hasta que sus bocas estuvieron casi unidas.

-no tienes nada que temer -susurró-. nada...

Bella tuvo que reconocer que era cierto. Edward sabía perfectamente qué hacer y qué decir. Sus temores se desvanecieron al instante, y a partir de ese momento solo quiso apoyarse contra su duro y poderoso cuerpo y rendirse a su poder. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Y fue maravilloso. El primer beso de Edward fue largo y hambriento. Sus bocas permanecieron unidas mientras le hacía pasar al interior y cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. Su segundo beso fue más suave, pero igualmente seductor, porque mientras se lo daba le quitó la bata y el camisón.

Una vez desnuda, un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Bella, y él se apartó para mirarla.

-no me digas que no te gusta enseñar tu perfecto cuerpo.

Bella nunca había considerado su cuerpo perfecto. Carecía de las marcadas curvas y los voluptuosos senos que tanto atraían a los hombres.

-¿de verdad te gusta mi cuerpo? -preguntó, sorprendida.

-lo adoro -susurró Edward, tomándola en sus brazos-. me encantan tus pequeños senos y tus esbeltas caderas. Me encanta tu estómago plano y tu pequeño y firme trasero. Y me gustan especialmente tus largas piernas y tus tobillos. Me gustas de arriba abajo, mujer. Creía que ya lo sabías.

La llevó rápidamente a la cama, donde la dejó con suavidad sobre las sábanas. Luego se desnudó y Bella fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de su magnífico cuerpo.

-¿haces... mucho deporte? -preguntó, cuando él se tumbó junto a ella.

-un poco -contestó Edward-. alivia el estrés. Hay un gimnasio en el edificio de mis oficinas.

-¿y cómo estás tan moreno?

-de la cama solar.

Edward sonrió y Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿de qué te ríes?

-normalmente no suelo hablar cuando estoy en la cama con una mujer.

-oh -de pronto, Bella se sintió tonta. Y tímida. Si hubiera podido, habría salido volando de allí.

-pero me encanta hablar contigo, querida Bella -dijo Edward, deslizando una mano con suavidad a lo largo de su brazo hasta alcanzar su cadera. Ella no podía creer lo que la excitó aquella simple caricia-. me gusta tanto que podría pasarme toda la noche hablando y acariciándote -murmuró, sin dejar de mover la mano-. ¿te gustaría eso, mi amor? no tendrías que hacer nada. solo permanecer tumbada, cerrar los ojos y disfrutar...

Y, de algún modo, aquello era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Bella; permanecer tumbada y disfrutar. Dejando que las manos de Edward buscaran lugares más y más íntimos mientras le prometía junto al oído placeres increíbles si confiaba en él. Con aquellos eróticos susurros y caricias, Bella sintió cómo iba perdiendo todo vestigio de control, todo temor, toda inhibición.

Y así fueron las cosas durante las siguientes horas. Edward le hizo el amor varias veces, sorprendíendola con su delicadeza, pero también con su fuerza. No parecía saciarse de su cuerpo, pero en ningún momento exigió cosas que ella no quisiera hacer. De hecho no le exigió nada, excepto que le rindiera su cuerpo, cosa que, aunque increíblemente íntima, no la hizo sentirse incómoda.

En medio hablaban, contándose las cosas más intrascendentes, compartiendo experiencias de la infancia, intercambiando cumplidos. Bella supuso que de eso no hablaban los amantes. Pero era agradable. Muy agradable. casi podía imaginar que Edward se preocupaba realmente por ella, que quería pasar tiempo con ella incluso cuando no estaban haciendo el amor. Cuando, finalmente, se quedó dormido, Bella permaneció tumbada a su lado largo rato, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado.

¿Seguía siendo solo sexo?, se preguntó.

No para ella, fue la sincera respuesta.

Pero, probablemente, sí para Edward. ¿por qué si no actuaba al respecto a escondidas, en la oscuridad de la noche? No, no estaba enamorado de ella. Solo era su última compañera de sexo, y tan solo encajaba en su vida para eso. Suspirando, salió de la cama, se vistió y volvió a su cuarto, donde, Sorprendentemente, Se quedó dormida nada más apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Cuando al día siguiente bajó, ya cerca del mediodía, se sorprendió al averiguar que Edward se había levantado a la siete, como de costumbre.

-estaba de muy buen humor -le dijo Esme durante el almuerzo-. incluso se ha tomado tiempo para dar a Alice su biberón, y luego me ha pedido que lo enseñara a cambiarle los pañales. Lo ha hecho bien a la primera y se ha quedado muy satisfecho consigo mismo. si no lo conociera tan bien, habría pensado que incluso le gusta ser padre.

Bella solo pudo mover la cabeza. Sin duda, Edward era un enigma. No sabía qué pensar de él.

-y otra cosa -continuó Esme-. ya sabes que el doctor dijo que teníamos que llevar a Alice a la consulta esta semana para las vacunas de los tres meses.

-sí.

-he concertado una cita para el jueves por la mañana, y adivina qué.

-¿qué?

-¡Edward quiere llevar a Alice personalmente!

Bella frunció el ceño.

-pero llegará tarde al trabajo.

-eso es lo que le he dicho. Pero él ha contestado que no importa. Ha dicho que podías necesitarlo, porque sabía cuánto te había disgustado que la pincharan ayer para el análisis de sangre. Bella tenía que admitir que no le agradaba tener que volver a llevar a Alice para que la pincharan. Prefería que le pusieran a ella cincuenta inyecciones a tener que ver cómo pinchaban a la niña. A pesar de todo, la sorprendió que Edward hubiera estado tan atento a sus reacciones.

-es todo un detalle por su parte -dijo.

-sí, lo es -replicó Esme, y a continuación frunció los labios-. ojalá supiera qué se trae entre manos.

-puede que nada -dijo Bella, defendiéndolo-. puede que se haya encariñado realmente con Alice.

-sí. es posible, supongo. Siempre he pensado que, en el fondo, puede ser un gran padre. Bella esperaba que fuera cierto.

Edward sintió la conmoción y el dolor de Alice en cuanto le pincharon la aguja en el muslo.

Su corazón se contrajo cuando se retorció entre sus brazos y empezó a llorar.

Se sentía como un monstruo inhumano, sosteniéndola allí para que la torturaran.

Sabía que era una reacción ilógica, porque las vacunas eran imprescindibles para los bebés. Pero la lógica no influía en sus sentimientos mientras trataba de conseguir que Alice se estuviera quieta. Después se puso a caminar con ella en brazos en torno a la consulta, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-tranquila, cariño, tranquila. no llores. papá está aquí.

Edward se detuvo en seco.

«¿papá?»

¿había dicho él realmente eso?

«papá», pensó, mientras acariciaba la espalda de la niña.

Aquella palabra hizo que algo se agitara en su interior. Lo hizo sentirse suave por dentro, y a la vez fuerte.

-lo siento -dijo el doctor, cuando los sollozos de Alice remitieron, dando paso al hipo-. pero era necesario.

-es fácil decirlo cuando estás del otro lado de la aguja -refunfuñó Edward.

El médico le dedicó una severa mirada.

-supongo -murmuró-. y parece que ya no se cuestiona la paternidad de la niña, ¿no? Edward estaba a punto de decirle que cancelara la prueba de adn cuando Bella entró en la consulta, agitada y con los ojos brillantes.

-no podía soportar oírla llorar más -dijo-. ¿está bien?

-está muy bien -dijo el doctor-. su papá tiene perfectamente controlada la situación. Edward no estaba muy seguro de eso. Acababa de perder su oportunidad de decirle al doctor que cancelara la prueba, y ahora se hallaba ante una llorosa Bella mirándolo con inquietud y escepticismo. y, cómo no, Alice se puso a llorar de nuevo.

-dámela -dijo Bella, tomando a la niña de sus brazos sin esperar a que se la entregara. Edward no pudo evitar cierta decepción al ver que Alice se calmaba de inmediato. Al parecer, aún le quedaba un largo camino antes de ganar el premio de padre del año.

-puede que le suba la temperatura durante las próximas veinticuatro horas. -dijo el doctor-. si es así, denle un paracetamol infantil. Aparte de eso, nada tiene por qué ir mal.

-sí, claro -murmuró Edward tras Bella, que ya estaba saliendo de la consulta.

Creía que ya confiaba en él, incluso que había empezado a enamorarse de él.

ya no estaba seguro...

Alice se quedó dormida en cuanto el coche se puso en marcha, provocando un incómodo silencio entre ambos adultos.

Bella no dijo nada.

Edward no comprendía qué le pasaba. la noche anterior parecía sentirse perfectamente.

-¿sucede algo malo,Bella? -preguntó, finalmente.

* * *

Hola!

Que lesparecio el capitulo? le gusto?

bueno os digo que esto es solo medio por que el capitulo es muy largo pero si me pedis que suba la otra parte me lo decis y esta noche la subo.

Lo digo por que muchas veces los capitulos son muy largos y la gente se puede aburrir.

Asi que ... lo subo?

bueno chicas muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios: Zoe Hallow- tammyenana89 - V - Sophia18 - Ludwika Cullen - Lauri R - Seora de Cullen.

Ya queda muyyy pocooo!

besOs cuidensee!


	11. Chapter 11

**SEGUNDA PARTE DEL CAPITULO 9 ^^**

Los Personajes pertenecen a Meyer (Damos GRACIAS POR ello) La historia es una adaptación a Crepúsculo

La Novela le pertenece a Lee, Miranda, y tiene el mismo titulo.

**

* * *

**

-no. ¿por qué iba a suceder algo malo?

Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿es sarcasmo lo que percibo en tu voz?

Bella suspiró y volvió la cabeza.

Pero se quedó sorprendida cuando, inesperadamente, Edward detuvo el coche junto a la acera.

-¿qué haces? ¡ahora vas a llegar aún más tarde al trabajo!

-el trabajo puede esperar.

-según tu madre, eso sí que es una novedad.

-¿ah, sí? ¿y qué más te ha dicho mi querida madre a mis espaldas?

-nada que no supiera ya.

-¿por ejemplo?

-por ejemplo, tu actitud hacia las mujeres y el sexo.

-¿y cuál es esa actitud?

-lo sabes muy bien, Edward. te oí hablar de ello la primera noche que estuve en tu casa. Puede que a tus pasadas mujeres les gustara mantener contigo una relación meramente sexual, pero a mí no. De hecho, estoy muy enfadada conmigo misma por permitir que me utilices de ese modo.

-pero yo no te estoy utilizando -protestó Edward, asustado por el sesgo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-sí, claro -espetó ella, volviendo de nuevo el rostro.

-mírame, Bella -rogó él-. y trata de escuchar lo que te digo.

Ella le dedicó una de las despectivas miradas que tanto atrajeron a Edward al principio, aunque en esa ocasión solo hizo que se le encogiera el estómago.

-estoy escuchando -replicó Bella con frialdad.

Edward dudó, sin saber por dónde empezar. Bella no iba a creerle. lo sabía. pero queria hacerle saber que era especial para él, no solo un buen plan para la cama.

-lo que siento por ti es mucho más que sexo -dijo finalmente, con sincero sentimiento-. ya te había dicho que pienso que lo que hay entre nosotros es especial. Tú también lo piensas, ¿no? sé que no eres la clase de mujer que se acuesta con cualquiera, dijeras lo que dijeras el lunes por la noche.

Bella pareció extrañamente turbada por sus palabras.

-¿tan evidente es?

-¿tan evidente es qué?

-que soy bastante inútil en la cama.

-¿de qué estás hablando? no eres inútil en la cama. Eres un encanto en la cama. Tan cálida y complaciente... haces que me sienta como un rey.

-pero yo... no he hecho ninguna de esas cosas que les gustan a los hombres. Quiero decir que... oh, ya sabes lo que quiero decir, Edward.

-pero yo no he querido que las hicieras -insistió él-. me ha dado tanto placer darte placer... oh, mi querida Bella -susurró, tomándole una mano y besándole los dedos-. no tienes idea de lo que me hace el mero hecho de estar contigo. No necesito buscar posturas extrañas, ni jueguecitos picantes. Todo lo que necesito es tu boca en la mía para sentirme en el cielo.

Los oscuros ojos de Bella lo miraron con una desesperación que él encontró muy reconfortante.

-entonces, ¿por qué actúas tan en secreto, Edward? ¿por qué tengo que ir a escondidas a tu cuarto? hazme comprender eso y te creeré.

-solo puedo disculparme por ello. Debo confesar que he desarrollado algunas malas costumbres en mis relaciones con las mujeres hasta ahora. He sido terriblemente egoísta. Mi única excusa es que no quería volverme como mi padre.

-¿como tu padre?

-sí. era un ligón incorregible, que trataba de justificarlo diciendo que se había enamorado de todas las otras mujeres. Aseguraba que no podía evitarlo. Yo lo despreciaba, sobre todo por lo que le hizo a mamá. Nunca comprenderé cómo siguió amándolo ni cómo pudo perdonarle todo lo que le hizo.

-yo solía sentir algo parecido respecto a Rosalie. no comprendía cómo podía permitir que los hombres la trataran tan mal... y todo en nombre del amor.

-así que has jurado no ser como ella -murmuró Edward, pensando que podía entenderlo. El había jurado no ser como su padre, al que consideraba un cretino de primer orden, no solo por cómo llevaba su vida personal, sino también por cómo llevaba sus negocios. Como inversor, cometió riesgos tan estúpidos con su dinero y el de sus clientes que cuando murió su familia estaba prácticamente arruinada.

Pero todo eso pertenecía al pasado. Ahora debía ocuparse del presente.

-empecemos de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? -sugirió.

-¿en qué sentido? -preguntó Bella, desconcertada.

-saldremos, como una pareja normal.

Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron.

-¿saldremos?

-Sí. Y empezaremos mañana por la noche. Vístete bien y te llevaré a un restaurante a cenar. Así mamá sabrá que nos llevamos bien y no se sorprenderá cuando averigüe que somos algo más que amigos.

-pero... ¿y por las noches? quiero decir...

-cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él.

-conociéndote -dijo Bella en tono ligeramente irónico-, llegaremos esta misma noche.

-ahh, no, no creo -replicó Edward, sonriendo.

-¿estás demasiado cansado? -preguntó Bella, con una expresión deliciosamente decepcionada.

-no. hoy es la noche de bridge de mamá. Se irá de casa a las siete y media.

Edward vio la excitación que iluminó de inmediato la mirada de Bella y pensó que tal vez había llegado el momento de ampliar su experiencia sexual. No podía permitir que siguiera pensando que era una inútil en la cama. ¡ni fuera de ella!

-aÚn no puedo creerlo! -exclamó Esme, excitada-. ¡Edward te ha pedido que salgas con él y has aceptado! sé que te has ablandado un poco con él esta semana, Y siempre he sabido que eres su tipo, pero no... no esperaba... -se sentó en un lateral de la cama de Bella, llevándose una mano al corazón-. ¡es demasiado!

Bella se volvió desde el tocador, donde llevaba largo rato preparándose.

-no tengas demasiadas esperanzas, Esme -advirtió con suavidad-. Edward sigue siendo Edward.

-pero te gusta, ¿no? te gusta de verdad.

-sí, me gusta de verdad.

-más que gustarte, estoy segura -dijo Esme, con ojos brillantes-. mi hijo es un animal muy sexy.

-desde luego -asintió Bella, sintiendo un cálido estremecimiento.

«animal» era una palabra muy adecuada para definir su comportamiento de la noche anterior. Esme acababa de irse cuando el llegó. Afortunadamente, Alice estaba arriba, dormida.

-en la cama no -gruñó Edward mientras la tomaba por detrás y empezaba a besarla en el cuello. Esa tarde no se acercaron a la cama. El cambio de escenario supuso un cambio en las necesidades de Edward. De pronto, quería más de ella. Y, sorprendentemente, ella quería darle más. Bella aún se sentía anonadada por haber hecho lo que nunca había creído que haría por un hombre. Pero solo hizo falta un primer paso para liberar su deseo de hacer mucho más, y había disfrutado realmente dejando que Edward le hiciera el amor en las posturas y lugares más exóticos. Se había comportado de un modo.

Totalmente desvergonzado, y también había sido bastante exigente. Ni siquiera ahora sentía vergüenza. Porque amaba a Edward. ¿cómo podía haber algo malo cuando se amaba a alguien?

¿pero era correspondida?

Edward no se lo había dicho. Y si lo hubiera hecho, ¿lo habría creído? los hombres decían a menudo que amaban a una mujer cuando lo que en realidad querían era sexo. Bella lo sabía por Rosalie.

Pero no podía negar que tenía esperanzas. Como también las tenía Esme.

-¿qué te parece mi aspecto? -preguntó a Esme.

-estás preciosa. ¡realmente preciosa!

Lo cierto era que Bella pensaba que no estaba nada mal. No tenía mucha ropa elegante, pero la que tenía era de la mejor calidad. Para esa noche había elegido un vestido negro de una tela inarrugable, mezcla de terciopelo y ante. El diseño era de sencillas líneas, cortado en los hombros' y con un cuello redondo. Era corto, pero no demasiado, y ceñido, pero sin exageración. Con los zapatos negros de tacón alto parecía un vestido de un millón de dólares.

-Edward va a babear cuando te vea -dijo Esme-. espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-querida mi hijo no es un hombre dado a comportarse mucho tiempo como un caballero con una mujer bella, sobre todo si ella se ha vestido especialmente para él.

-tengo veintiséis años, Esme, y ya he vivido lo mío -dijo Bella con firmeza-. sé muy bien lo que hago.

Esme arqueó las cejas.

-vaya, vaya, vaya. a pesar de todo, ten cuidado, cariño. no me gustaría verte sufrir. Los hombres pueden ser muy egoístas a veces, y pueden decirle a una chica que la quieren cuando lo único que en realidad pretenden es llevársela a la cama. Bella suspiró. «no sabes cuánta razón tienes, Esme», pensó. «no sabes cuánta».

-tu madre piensa que eres un incorregible vividor. Edward apretó los dientes y dejó su vaso de vino para contemplar a la mujer que amaba. Estaba tan bonita esa noche, y tan deseable... al llegar a casa, se había conmovido al ver las molestias que se había tomado para estar guapa. Sin duda, eso era lo que hacía una mujer por el hombre al que amaba. Esa creencia procedía de que él mismo había salido corriendo a mediodía para comprarse ropa nueva. Conociendo sus limitaciones en materia de moda, había pedido al vendedor que lo asesorara. Hasta entonces nunca le había preocupado demasiado su aspecto. Pero quería gustarle a Bella. quería dejarla sin aliento.

Y lo había logrado. pero junto con la admiración por su nuevo aspecto había detectado cierta cautela en la actitud de Bella. no como la noche anterior. Se había comportado de forma tan increíble, tan apasionada, desinhibida y confiada... había esperado que su respuesta y comportamiento significaran que había ganado algo más que su deseo.

Pero parecían haber vuelto al principio. Y todo por su madre, precisamente la mujer que debería estar alentando su relación, no saboteándola. Esa misma noche iba a hablar con ella, antes de que estropeara las cosas.

-probablemente piensa eso por mi padre -dijo, cuidadosamente-. pero está equivocada. No soy un incorregible vividor. Solo soy un tonto que finalmente ha despertado.

-¿y qué quiere decir eso?

Edward miró a Bella fijamente y decidió tomar el destino en sus manos, con coraje y sin tonterías.

-iba a esperar un poco más para decirte esto, Bella, pero lo cierto es que me he enamorado de ti. Locamente.

Por un momento le pareció que Bella iba a desmayarse. la mano le temblaba tanto que parte del vino de su vaso se derramó sobre el mantel.

-no... no lo dices en serio -susurró, pálida.

-claro que lo digo en serio. Lo sé desde el pasado lunes, cuando viniste a mi despacho, pero pensé que era demasiado prematuro decírtelo. Si he cometido un error haciéndote el amor tanto como lo he hecho, te pido disculpas. Solo trataba de conseguir que me correspondieras. Pero, por tu expresión, temo que he metido la pata.

-oh, no -dijo Bella rápidamente, y Edward sintió que el corazón se le subía a la boca-. no has metido la pata. yo... yo también te quiero. Y también lo sé desde el lunes. Pero no me atrevía a creer... o a esperar... que tú me correspondieras. ¿pero estás seguro, Edward? yo...

Edward tomó en sus manos una de las de Bella, estrechándola con infinita ternura.

-estoy totalmente seguro. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Y lo digo totalmente en serio -murmuró, pensando en las mentiras que había dicho y en cómo había simulado con el bebé. pero no era cierto que hubiera simulado del todo. Sentía algo por Alice. Un toque en su hombro le hizo alzar la mirada, irritado. Un camarero se hallaba junto a él con un teléfono móvil en la mano.

-siento interrumpir su cena, señor Cullen -dijo el joven, con expresión de disculpa-, pero hay una llamada para usted. La dama ha dicho que es una emergencia. ¿una emergencia? Edward tomó el teléfono, pensando que la única persona que sabía que estaba allí era su madre.

-Edward Cullen -dijo, junto al auricular.

-oh, Edward, que alivio encontrarte. estaba aterrorizada pensando que pudierais haber ido a otro sitio.

El estómago de Edward se tensó al percibir un evidente tono de pánico en la voz de su madre.

-¿qué sucede, mamá? -preguntó, y oyó que Bella contenía el aliento de inmediato. Sus ojos se encontraron por encima de la mesa mientras escuchaba las explicaciones de su madre. al parecer, Alice había despertado hacia las nueve con tos y un poco de fiebre. Esme le había dado un paracetamol, pero hacia las diez comprobó que la niña tenía dificultades para respirar. Pensando que podía tratarse de una reacción alérgica a la vacuna, había llamado al doctor. Este le había dicho que llevara de inmediato a la niña al hospital más cercano, a urgencias. Nada más ver a Alice, los médicos del hospital habían decidido ingresarla en cuidados intensivos.

-¿qué hospital? -preguntó Edward, sintiendo una potente descarga de adrenalina en sus venas. ¡si algo le pasaba a Alice, Bella moriría del disgusto!

-royal north shore.

-llegaremos enseguida -dijo Edward a la vez que se ponía en pie.

Bella ya estaba levantada, con el bolso en la mano. Edward la tomó por el codo y se encaminaron hacia la salida.

-tenemos que irnos -explicó al camarero-. ha surgido una emergencia. Dígale al dueño que me envíe la factura. Tiene mis señas y sabe que no hay problema.

-es Alice, ¿verdad? -dijo Bella en cuanto salieron, angustiada-. está enferma.

-sí.

-¿qué tiene?

-aún no se sabe. Tiene tos y le cuesta respirar. Puede que sea asma, o algo parecido.

-oh, dios santo...

Edward se tomó un momento para apoyar ambas manos en sus hombros, con la esperanza de calmarla un poco.

-no te asustes, Bella. mamá la ha llevado a un buen hospital. Se pondrá bien.

-¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¡no lo sabes! ¡podría morir!

-no va a morir -dijo Edward con firmeza, tomando a Bella por el codo para llevarla hasta el coche. El trayecto hasta el hospital fue una pesadilla. Edward se encontró rogando fervientemente al cielo que no se llevara a la niña. Era tan pequeña e inocente...

«líbrala de esto y te prometo que... que...»

«¿qué?», pensó, asqueado consigo mismo. «¿que seré un buen chico en el futuro? ¿que iré a misa todos los domingos? ¿que le diré a Bella la verdad... que Erik York no se había hecho la vasectomía? ¿que he mentido respecto a eso y luego he utilizado mi posición como padre de Alice para quedar bien ante ella?»

¿pero qué sentido tendría hacer tal confesión?

Bella dejaría de amarlo, y él no podría soportarlo.

Pero una buena relación no podía construirse sobre mentiras y engaños...

Su madre los estaba esperando en la puerta principal. Parecía haber envejecido diez años.

-me siento tan culpable -dijo en cuanto bajaron del coche-. creo que ya llevaba un rato despierta cuando la he oído. Estaba hablando por teléfono, y...

-no te culpes por nada, Esme -dijo Bella, pasándole un brazo por los hombros-. nosotros no vamos a hacerlo.

-¿dónde está Alice? -preguntó Edward.

-yo os llevo -Esme los condujo a una habitación en la que la pequeña Alice se hallaba tumbada bajo lo que parecía una tienda de oxígeno. daba mucha lástima ver a un bebé entre tanta parafernalia médica. Bella rompió a llorar y Edward la rodeó con sus brazos, sintiendo que se le rompía el corazón.

La enfermera, que se encontraba junto a la cama, los hizo salir de la habitación.

-¿son ustedes los padres? -preguntó.

-esta es la tutora de Alice -dijo Edward, mientras Bella lloraba contra su pecho-. su madre murió. Pero yo soy el padre -añadió, pensando que aquel no era un momento adecuado para hacer confesiones. dios tendría que hacer lo posible por Alice sin sus sobornos.

-y yo soy la abuela -añadió Esme-. yo he traído a la niña.

-y menos mal que lo ha hecho -dijo la enfermera-. la niña está muy malita. Alguna nueva cepa de bronquitis. Ataca con mucha rapidez. las cosas van mejor ahora que puede respirar más fácilmente, pero va a ser una larga noche. El doctor vendrá dentro de un rato a ver cómo está. Entretanto, traten de no preocuparse. Es bueno que no sea alérgica a la penicilina. No es que esta vaya a matar al virus, pero es el mejor antibiótico para las infecciones secundarias. La neumonía puede ser un problema en estos casos, especialmente en niños.

-¿cómo han sabido que no es alérgica a la penicilina? -preguntó Edward. la enfermera pareció momentáneamente desconcertada.

-está en el informe. Alguien ha debido dar esa información cuando han ingresado a la niña.

Todos miraron a Esme, que se puso de inmediato a la defensiva.

-yo no he dicho que lo supiera con certeza. solo he dicho que su padre no era alérgico a la penicilina, y que en mi familia no había ningún alérgico.

-¡por dios santo, mamá! -exclamó Edward-. ¿y si resulta que no soy el padre de Alice? ya sabes que aún no estamos cien por cien seguros de ello.

Bella alzó su rostro hacia él.

-pero tienes que ser tú, Edward. ¿quién más podría ser?

-no se preocupen -dijo la enfermera, rápidamente-. aún no le han administrado los antibióticos. Estamos esperando los resultados del análisis de sangre. Pero deben mencionar esto al médico cuando venga. Y ahora tendrán que disculparme. Debo volver con mi paciente.

La enfermera entró de nuevo en la habitación mientras las otras dos mujeres se volvían a mirar a Edward.

-solo quería decir que no podemos estar absolutamente seguros hasta que tengamos los resultados de la prueba de adn -murmuró él.

-ya puedes estar completamente seguro, Edward -dijo Esme-. tengo una noticia para ti que elimina cualquier posibilidad de que no seas el padre. La llamada que he mencionado antes era con Jessica. quería hablarle de Alice y explicarle por qué no la había invitado aún después de haber cancelado nuestra cena del viernes pasado. El caso es que ha empezado a contarme cuánto le habría gustado haber tenido un hijo, pero que Erik nunca quiso saber nada al respecto y se hizo una operación de esas para no tenerlos. una vis... ves...

-una vasectomía -dijo Edward, esperando no sonar tan anonadado como se sentía.

-sí, eso es -asintió Esme-. así que, como verás, es imposible que damien fuera el padre de Alice. La expresión de Edward debió alterarse a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Pues Bella le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

El parpadeó y se quedó en silencio, con la cabeza hecha un lío.

-acabas de darte cuenta de verdad, ¿no? -dijo Bella con suavidad-. acabas de darte cuenta de que es realmente tu hija la que está en esa habitación.

-sí -logró decir Edward, aturdido. antes pensaba que se había encariñado con la niña, pero saber que era «su»hija despertó en el sentimientos que nunca habría imaginado. Su nivel de angustia y preocupación se multiplicó, y el corazón se le encogió hasta el punto de que quiso llorar de dolor.

Pensó que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por salvar a su hija, por recuperarla y volver a tenerla en casa. Si fuera a servir de algo, incluso le diría a Bella la verdad.

¿y quién sabía? ¡tal vez serviría de algo!

-necesito... hablar contigo, Bella -dijo, tenso-. mamá, ¿te importa que me quede unos momentos a solas con Bella?

-yo voy a ver a Alice -dijo Esme.

-¿qué sucede, Edward? -pregunto Bella en cuanto estuvieron a solas.

-tengo algo que decirte. algo importante.

-¿qué?

-te mentí.

Bella se llevó un mano a la garganta.

-¿me mentiste? ¿te refieres a que no... que no me quieres?

-no, no. por supuesto que te quiero. te mentí precisamente por eso. sobre la vasectomía.

-pero Edward... eso no tiene sentido. no entiendo...

-te dije que Erik se había hecho la vasectomía porque creía que él era el padre. Acababa de comprender que estaba enamorado de ti y decidí utilizar cualquier medio para conquistar tu amor. Inventé la historia de la vasectomía y te aseguré que Alice era mía porque pensé que así podría lograrlo. Me he quedado de piedra al oír lo que mi madre acaba de decirnos.

-entonces... ¿acabas de averiguar que Alice es hija tuya?

-sí.

-o sea, que todo ese comportamiento ejemplar de buen padre no era más que una actuación, ¿no?

-sí. no. bueno... en cierto modo -Edward suspiró-. oh, podría excusarme diciendo que me había encariñado realmente con la niña. Cosa que es cierta... pero, de todos modos, lo que hice estuvo muy mal.

Bella lo miró un momento con el ceño fruncido, como tratando de comprender algo.

-¿y por qué me dices eso ahora? no necesitabas hacerlo.

Edward se encogió de hombres, impotente.

-se me ha pasado por la cabeza la absurda idea de que el cielo me estaba castigando, de que diciéndote la verdad podía ayudar a salvar a Alice. y hay otra voz en mi cabeza que no deja de repetirme que una relación verdadera no puede basarse en mentiras y engaños. No quiero hacerte nunca el daño que mi padre hizo a mi madre. Quiero que confíes en mí y me respetes, Bella. Y quiero que estemos juntos. No una temporada, sino el resto de nuestras vidas.

Bella lo miró durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Y entonces hizo algo tan cálido y maravilloso que Edward estuvo a punto de desmoronarse. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos y le dijo que no se preocupara, que Alice iba a estar bien, que ella confiaba en él y lo respetaba... y que ella también quería que siguieran juntos para siempre.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda !

aqui esta la segunda parte y no, no es el final.

El final es el próximo capitulo y les digo que no todo acabo aquí... por que esta historia necesita un ... xD sacar conclusiones ^^

muchisisisimas gracia por sus comentarios: Ludwika Cullen - tammyenana89 - Jenesmee Pattinson Salvatore - beakis - Zoe Hallow - alimago - V - sophia18 - Senora de Cullen - Melisa.

creo que subire el ultimo capitulo para la semana que viene ... NO QUIERO QUE ACABEE T.T

Bueno chicas cuenteme que les parecio y que piensan que pasara con el personaje que falta!

besOs cuidense!


	12. Chapter 12

Los Personajes pertenecen a Meyer (Damos GRACIAS POR ello) La historia es una adaptación a Crepúsculo

La Novela le pertenece a Lee, Miranda, y tiene el mismo titulo.

* * *

Bella estaba sentada en la sala de espera, sosteniendo entre las manos una taza de café. Edward estaba sentado frente a ella, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Ya era casi mediodía, y hacía ya un buen rato que, a pesar de sus protestas, habían enviado a Esme a casa para que durmiera un rato.

-deja de torturarte, Edward -dijo Bella, aunque comprendía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando. O tal vez no. Ella quería a Alice, pero no era su madre biológica.

Edward se irguió y Bella se quedó impresionada ante el aspecto demacrado de su rostro.

-creo que tú también deberías irte a casa, Edward -dijo-. necesitas dormir.

-no podría pegar ojo. No hasta que sepa que Alice está fuera de peligro.

Bella aún estaba asombrada por la profundidad y la intensidad de los sentimientos de Edward. Ya nadie podía dudar que amaba a Alice. Nadie. Bella estaba segura de que también la amaba a ella. Aún no podía creer lo que había hecho para conquistarla. ¡Qué irónico que la mentira que le había contado hubiera acabado siendo verdad! la vida podía ser muy retorcida. Después de todo, ¿quién podría haber imaginado que ella acabaría enamorándose del padre del bebé de Rosalie, del hombre al que tanto creía despreciar?

Aunque tal vez la vida no fuera retorcida. Tal vez todo estaba escrito... estaba pensando en todo aquello cuando la enfermera asomó un sonriente rostro por la puerta y dijo:

-buenas noticias. Los pulmones de Alice están mucho mejor. La temperatura le ha bajado y está despierta, protestando como loca. ¿podría pasar alguien a darle su biberón?

Bella y Edward saltaron de su asiento a la vez, y la carrera hasta la habitación de la niña fue digna de verse. Edward ganó, pero a Bella no le importó. Le gustaba ver a aquel hombretón comportándose de forma tan emocional y tierna con su hija.

-voy a llamar a tu madre, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¿no te importa?

-claro que no.

Tras llamar por teléfono, Bella tuvo que ir al servicio. Si había algo de lo que podía estar segura en su vida, era de la regularidad de su ciclo. Cosa que estaba bien, pensó. Por muy apasionadamente que Edward se hubiera entregado a la paternidad, no creía que le hubiera hecho mucha gracia la idea de tener otro hijo.

Volvían a casa esa tarde cuando Edward acabó con esa teoría. Y también con otra idea que Bella tenía sobre él.

-creo que deberíamos casarnos, Bella -dijo, de pronto, y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, añadió-: y también creo que deberíamos encargar cuanto antes un hermanito o una hermanita para Alice.

Bella se quedó totalmente muda.

-ahora me doy cuenta de todo lo que me he perdido con Alice -continuó Edward, totalmente serio-. quiero experimentarlo todo, Bella. Quiero estar ahí desde el principio, quiero verlo nacer, ayudar a elegir el nombre, formar parte de todo la próxima vez. Y la próxima, y la próxima.

Bella tragó saliva.

-repite eso. ¿cuántas próximas va a haber?

Edward sonrió.

-no me digas que tienes miedo. No mi Bella. Eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido. Nunca olvidaré cómo me miraste en mi despacho la primera vez, y también cuando volví a casa esa noche. No te intimidé en lo más mínimo, ¿verdad? Bella sonrió. Si él supiera…

-¿tengo voz y voto en esto? -preguntó, con ojos brillantes.

-¿qué te parece si contestas sí, sí, sí y sí?

-supongo que más vale que acepte. Solo el cielo sabe qué métodos se te ocurrirían para hacerme aceptar si te dijera que no.

-y dejarás de tomar la píldora, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella pensó que no era el momento adecuado de decir «¿qué pildora?»

-y, ¿no crees que deberíamos esperar a estar casados?

-no. conociendo a mi madre, tardaremos bastante en conseguirlo. Querrá que sea por la iglesia, que te vistas de blanco y todas esas cosas. Quiero tener un hijo contigo, Bella. Y lo quiero cuanto antes.

-de acuerdo -asintió Bella, y él sonrió.

-esa es mi chica.

-lo soy, Edward. Y tú eres mi hombre.

-para el resto de tu vida, querida.

Bella sintió que su corazón se inflamaba al percibir la certeza que había en la voz de Edward y el amor que revelaba su mirada.

-¿qué va a decir tu madre?

-se va a poner tan contenta que no va a haber quien la aguante.

-¡no puedo creerlo! -exclamó Esme cuando se enteró-. quiero decir... hace una semana no podíais ni veros. Oh, comprendo... lo vais a hacer por Alice, ¿no?

Edward pasó un brazo por la cintura de Bella.

-mamá, ¿de verdad crees que me casaría si no estuviera totalmente enamorado?

-bueno... ¡la verdad es que no me extrañaría!

-quiero a Bella, y ella me corresponde, ¿verdad, querida?

-totalmente, con todo mi corazón -respondió ella.

A pesar de todo, Esme no parecía tan feliz como esperaban.

-pero... ¿dónde vais a vivir? -preguntó, en tono ligeramente lastimero.

Bella no dio oportunidad a que Edward contestará.

-aquí -dijo-. si eres tan amable como para acogernos, por supuesto.

-creo que podré aguantarlo -contestó Esme, sin molestarse en ocultar su alegría.

-tú sí, pero, ¿y yo? -murmuró Edward.

El martes, Edward fue a trabajar muy temprano, porque se iba a tomar la tarde libre. Alice iba a salir del hospital y él quería ir a recogerla. Le costó concentrarse en su trabajo, pero logró hacerlo a base de esfuerzo. Después de todo, ya tenía más responsabilidades. Y le esperaban aún más. No podía esperar a que terminara el período de Bella para lanzarse por otro bebé.

Y pensar que si no hubiera sido por el fallo de un preservativo nunca habría llegado a conocer las maravillas de la paternidad...

Por no mencionar el amor. No entendía cómo había podido pasarse treinta y tres años sin conocerlo.

Bella era fantástica. Había decidido dejar su profesión de actriz para centrarse.

En su familia. Había tomado la decisión sin necesidad de que él la coaccionara en lo más mínimo. De hecho, si alguna vez decidía volver al teatro, o a la televisión, o a lo que fuere, contaría con todo su apoyo. Una chica tan lista y animosa como Bella podía necesitar desarrollar su creatividad fuera de casa en el futuro. Pero ya cruzarían ese puente cuando llegaran a él. Doris interrumpió los alegres pensamientos de su jefe al entrar en el despacho con el correo de la mañana.

-hay un paquete para usted, señor Cullen -dijo, dejándolo sobre el escritorio.

-gracias, Doris.

Edward frunció el ceño mientras contemplaba el paquete, que tenía el tamaño de un libro o algo parecido.

Encogiéndose de hombros, lo abrió.

No contenía un libro, sino un diario con flores en la portada. Y parecía bastante nuevo. Iba acompañado de una carta.

Querido señor Cullen, me pidió que me pusiera en contacto con usted si recordaba algo más de lo que me dijo Rosalie. El otro día me trasladé a su apartamento y encontré bajo el colchón el diario que le envío. Creo que ahí encontrará todo lo que necesita saber sobre el bebé y su verdadero padre. Atentamente, betty.

Edward observó el diario como si fuera una araña de picadura mortal.

«¡quémalo!», fue su primer pensamiento.

Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Tenía que leerlo. Tenía que averiguar lo sucedido.

Sus manos temblaban mientras lo abría.

Media hora después lo cerró y permaneció totalmente quieto donde estaba, anonadado. Finalmente, se levantó y fue hasta el ventanal del despacho.

El no era el padre de Alice.

Respiró profunda y temblorosamente y soltó el aliento despacio. No podía expresar lo que sentía. «decepción» no bastaba para describirlo. «conmoción» se acercaba más. Hasta que la furia sustituyó a todo lo demás. ¿qué había poseído a Rosalie para elegir a un tipejo cualquiera en un bar, del que no sabe ni su nombre, tener relaciones con él en el coche? ¡la chica debía estar loca!

Sucedió una semana después de que él pasara la noche con ella. Rosalie no escribía todos los días su diario, y, a veces, lo que escribía no daba una visión muy clara de lo sucedido. Pero había suficientes detalles como para sacar una conclusión bastante aproximada.

El diario también contenía respuestas a otras preguntas. Cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada, Rosalie pensó que el padre era Erik, porque habían mantenido relaciones sin preservativo en varias ocasiones, y la fecha de su último período parecía indicar que él era el padre. Pero cuando fue a decírselo, él le dijo que era estéril y le dio dinero para que abortara. Después de eso, Rosalie dedujo que el padre tenía que ser el chico del bar. No podía ser Edward porque había utilizado un preservativo, aunque Rosalie decía en el diario que le habría gustado que el padre fuera él. Decía que le habría gustado enamorarse de alguien decente como él, y no de un miserable como Erik.

Sin posibilidades de encontrar al padre real, Rosalie tuvo a Alice completamente sola, demasiado avergonzada como para ponerse en contacto con Bella y contarle la verdad. Tras el parto se deprimió y empezó a pensar de nuevo en Erik. Al parecer, amaba de verdad a aquel tipo. Cuando llamó a Cullen & Associates le dijeron que había muerto. Eso fue lo último que escribió en el diario.

* * *

Tenia que subirlooo!

Lo adapte corriendooo.. pero no podia dejaros sin el capitulo ^^

Es solo la mitad... pero es algo =)

Encuanto tenga la otra parte la subo!

esta superrr! y dire que a mi me gustan los finales felices asique esto no acaba aqui...


	13. Chapter 13

Los Personajes pertenecen a Meyer (Damos GRACIAS POR ello) La historia es una adaptación a Crepúsculo

La Novela le pertenece a Lee, Miranda, y tiene el mismo titulo.

* * *

Edward trató de encontrar alguna buena noticia entre tanto desastre, encontrando algún consuelo en el hecho de que, al menos, el verdadero padre de Alice nunca la reclamaría.

Después de casarse con Bella adoptaría a la niña. Aunque no fuera su hija biológica, lo sería en todos los demás aspectos. Más animado con aquella perspectiva, se planteó qué hacer con el diario. ¿debía enseñárselo a Bella o sería mejor que lo destruyera? ¿cambiarían los sentimientos de Bella hacia él cuando averiguara que no era el padre de Alice? Bella sintió que algo iba mal desde el momento en que Edward llegó a casa para llevarla al hospital, pero esperó a estar a solas para hablar con él. Edward no negó que hubiera un problema, y le entregó el diario con gesto preocupado.

-es de Rosalie -explicó.

-¡pero Rosalie nunca escribió un diario! -dijo Bella, perpleja.

-al parecer, empezó el año pasado.

-¿cómo... cómo lo has conseguido?

-cuando fui a ver a la vecina de Rosalie para obtener más información le dejé mi tarjeta y le pedí que se pusiera en contacto conmigo si recordaba algo más. Encontró el diario bajo el colchón de Rosalie. Al parecer, se ha trasladado a vivir a su antiguo apartamento.

Bella tragó con esfuerzo.

-supongo que lo que hay dentro no me va a gustar.

-eso depende.

-¿de qué?

-de tu punto de vista.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-léelo, Bella. Luego hablamos.

Así que Bella lo leyó. Primero se enfadó mucho con Rosalie, pero luego solo sintió

Una intensa tristeza.

-oh, Edward -murmuró, finalmente-. debes sentirte fatal.

Edward sonrió con pesar.

-al menos parece que te preocupa lo que sienta.

-claro que me preocupa lo que sientas. ¿cómo no iba a preocuparme?

-me agobiaba pensar que pudieras dejar de quererme al averiguar que no soy el padre de Alice.

-¡pero eso es una locura, Edward! me enamoré de ti casi «a pesar» de Alice, no por ella. Yo podría decirte lo mismo. Tu amor por mí podría estar unido a tu amor por Alice. Ahora que sabes que no es tuya, podrías dejar de quererla, y de paso a mí.

-pero eso no es cierto. ¡no digas esas cosas!

-¡entonces no las digas tú tampoco! degradas el amor que siento por ti.

-tienes razón. Lo siento. He estado como loco desde que he leído el diario. Nunca me había sentido tan decepcionado en mi vida. Pero he pensado que esto no tiene por qué cambiar nuestros planes. Aún puedo ser el padre de Alice para todo lo que realmente cuenta. Y puedo adoptarla después de que nos casemos. ¿te parece bien?

El corazón de Bella latió emocionado.

-por supuesto que me parece bien -dijo, con voz entrecortada-. serás un padre maravilloso.

-haré todo lo posible.

-¿has pensado en lo que le vas a decir a tu madre?

-sí. Y tendrá que ser la verdad. Mira lo que pasó en el hospital por el asunto de la penicilina. No... desafortunadamente, habrá que decírselo -Edward movió la cabeza con tristeza-.

-pobre mamá. Estaba tan segura...

-sí, lo estaba.

-a veces, la vida apesta.

Ninguno dijo nada más durante el resto del trayecto. Ver a Alice recuperada supuso un gran alivio, y para cuando llegaron de vuelta a casa Bella se alegró al comprobar que Edward se había recuperado casi por completo, aunque su mirada seguía un poco apagada.

Cuando Esme salió a recibirlos, sonriente y feliz de tener a su nieta de vuelta en casa, Edward miró significativamente a Bella, diciéndole sin palabras que aquel no era el momento más adecuado para decirle la verdad. Ella asintió, alegrándose de haber dejado el diario de Rosalie en la guantera del coche. Esme tomó a la niña de brazos de Edward y le hizo unas zalamerías antes de mirar a su hijo.

-el doctor ha llamado mientras estabais fuera. Al parecer, llamó al patólogo diciendo que era urgente que le diera los resultados de la prueba de adn debido a la enfermedad de Alice. Ha recibido los resultados esta misma tarde.

-iré por ellos después de que hayamos dejado instalada a la niña -dijo Edward, tenso-. pero antes, mamá...

-no hace falta que vayas por ellos, tonto. El doctor me dio los resultados por teléfono. ¿no lo adivinas? -preguntó Esme, moviendo la cabeza-. ojalá fuera dada a las apuestas, ¡porque podría haber ganado una fortuna con esto si hubiera apostado a tiempo!

Bella olvidó respirar y Edward se quedó petrificado.

Esme los miró sin comprender lo que pasaba.

-¿por qué os habéis quedado los dos como dos pasmarotes? a fin de cuentas, ya estábamos seguros, ¿no? sobre todo después de lo que me dijo Jessica. Aunque si no hubieras sido tan testarudo, Edward, podría haberte demostrado desde el primer día cuántos genes tuyos ha heredado Alice.

¡Incluso tiene la marca de nacimiento de los Cullen! pero los hombres siempre creéis que lo sabéis todo.

Edward no sabía si besar a su madre o sí ahogarla.

-¿qué marca de nacimiento?

-la que tiene detrás de la oreja. Mike y tú también la tenéis. Y vuestro padre la tuvo.

-¿ah, sí?

-sí. ¿no te has fijado nunca?

-no puedo verme las orejas por detrás. Y nunca sentí afición por examinar las

de Mike.

-pues te aseguro que la tienes. Las madres solemos ocuparnos de limpiar las orejas de nuestros hijos. Edward no pudo evitarlo. Rompió a reír. Pero cuando miró a Bella vio que esta no reía, sino que estaba llorando de felicidad.

Esme los miró alternativamente, perpleja.

-vamos, Alice -dijo, moviendo la cabeza-. será mejor que pasemos dentro. Tus padres se han vuelto temporalmente locos. Cualquiera creería que les acaba de tocar la lotería.

-mejor que la lotería, ¿verdad, querida? -dijo Edward pasando un brazo por los hombros de Bella.

-es un milagro -dijo ella.

-sí -asintió Edward-. lo es. Lo que me recuerda...

-¿qué?

-estaba pensando en ir mañana por la mañana a la iglesia. ¿querrás acompañarme?.

* * *

Ahora si el capitulo final T.T

QUE PENAA!

No queria que se acabara.. pero bueno todo tiene su final ^^

Subire un epilogo en unos dias

Acabo super bien verdad?... No va aver una segunda parte, por que esto es una adaptación y yo no se escribir asiq mejor dejarlo así no valla a aser que estrope la historia.

He empezado una nueva adaptación "Venganza Final"que creo que también les va a gustar y me aria mucha ilusión que la siguierais como lo aveis echo con esta, es de la misma escritora y todo eso, a mi me gusto mucho ^^ PASAROS y me contais.

"Edward le ofreció pagarle para que lo acompañara a una conferencia... y fingiera ser su amante. Descubrió que Edward tenía una cita con una antigua amante, y que ella un mero instrumento en aquel juego"

Esto no es una despedida, quiero despedirme de esta fic de forma especial.

Cuando publique el epilogo agradeceré de forma diferente a todas y cada una de las personas que me han estado comentando y animando.

Y tambien dare mi correo y todo eso por si quieren contactar con migo =)

bueno me despido nos leemos en poquitos dias (o en mi otra adaptación xD)

besOs! cuidense


	14. Chapter 14

Los Personajes pertenecen a Meyer (Damos GRACIAS POR ello) La historia es una adaptación a Crepúsculo

La Novela le pertenece a Lee, Miranda, y tiene el mismo titulo.

* * *

Bella se arrodilló y metió las rosas rojas en el florero, pensando lo bien que

quedaban contra la tumba de mármol gris y la lápida.

-hola, Rosalie -dijo, mientras colocaba las flores-. aquí estoy otra vez para contarte todas las noticias. Son todas buenas, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte. Alice empezó a ir al jardín de infancia hace unos días. Al principio se negó. No quería dejar a sus queridos hermanitos. Es como tú; una auténtica madrecita. Pero Edward se puso firme y le dijo que tenía que ir de todos modos. Y ahora está encantada, claro.

Una vez colocadas las flores, se sentó cómodamente en la hierba que rodeaba la tumba. -tengo noticias especiales para ti, querida amiga -murmuró-. vuelvo a estar embarazada. De cuatro meses. Edward está encantado, y eso que aún hay que cambiarle los pañales a Ethan, pero lo cierto es que le encanta ser padre. Solo dios sabe cómo pasó. Me refiero al embarazo. Pensaba que mientras se daba de mamar era imposible quedarse embarazada. Pero, como tú y yo sabemos, Edward sería capaz de dejar embarazada a una chica aunque se pusiera una cañería de plomo –rio con suavidad antes de continuar-. lo cierto es que es un hombre que me sigue asombrando en muchos aspectos. Por ejemplo, ¿sabías que vamos a la iglesia todos los domingos? ¿ me imaginas a mí en la iglesia, Rosalie?

Bella alzó la mirada a lo alto y sonrió.

-lo cierto es que lo quiero más de lo que imaginaba que fuera posible. Desde luego, más de lo que tú pensabas que yo podía querer. Y es tan bueno tener un compañero que sabe adonde va y lo que quiere de la vida... tú y yo crecimos sin seguridad, Rosalie, y si alguna vez he conocido un hombre que emana seguridad, ese es Edward. Y también tiene otras maravillosas cualidades -susurró, viendo que su marido se acercaba por el sendero con un aspecto más sexy que nunca. ¡no era de extrañar que se hubiera pasado los últimos años embarazada!

No había duda de que la paternidad le sentaba bien a Edward. Parecía totalmente relajado y satisfecho con Ethan, de diez meses, en un brazo, y Mario, de dos años, tomado de la mano, mientras Alice caminaba al otro lado. Se los había llevado a dar un paseo para que Bella pudiera hablar tranquilamente con Rosalie, algo que le gustaba hacer cuando podía.

-espero que pienses que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo criando a Alice

-continuó Bella-. también espero que ya me hayas perdonado por dejarte en la estacada como lo hice antes de que naciera. Solía pensar que me habría gustado que me dijeras que estabas embarazada, pero ahora creo que todo esto puede haber sucedido con un propósito. Tal vez estaba escrito. Se levantó y lanzó una cálida sonrisa en dirección a su familia.

-forman un grupo muy atractivo, ¿verdad? -dijo, mirando con orgullo a los cuatro-. oh, y una última cosa. La ecografía ha mostrado que mi próximo bebé es una niña. Cuando se lo dije a Edward sugirió que la llamáramos Rosalie. Pensé que era una idea estupenda. Espero que no te importe.

-¿ya habéis compartido todos vuestros secretitos de chicas? -preguntó Edward, sonriendo.

-sí.

-en ese caso, es hora de volver a casa. Ethan necesita comer y un cambio de pañales, y Mario acaba de anunciar que quiere un perro. Así que he pensado que podemos ir a cazar uno después de comer.

-oh, no, no un perro -protestó Bella.

-¡sí, un perro, rnami! -insistió Mario-. ¡un perro grande!

-uno «grande» no -dijo Bella, sonriendo.

-¡sí, uno grande! -dijo Alice, apoyando a su hermano con entusiasmo.

-¿y lo cuidarás como es debido, cariño? -preguntó Bella.

-sí-contestó la niña solemnemente-. lo prometo.

Y así, un perro se unió a la familia Cullen, un gran perro negro llamado Bill. No era tan guapo como el resto, pero lo adoraban. Y lo cuidaban muy bien. Edward se encargó de que así fuera.

**FIN**

* * *

No les parecio perfecto?

LUCYarg: Gracias por tus ánimos y seguir leyendo aunque tardara… =D

CullenMasen: Gracias, me alegro de que allá gustado ^^

Alimago: Gracias por todos tus comentarios ^^ Me encanta que me cuentes tu opinión sobre el capitulo! Quería decirte que cada vez que actualizo me gusta leer los comentarios de algunas personas… tu estas entre ellas GRACIAS :D

Senora Cullen: Siempre e tenido la duda di si se escribía "SENORA" o "SEÑORA" Espero que resuelvas mis dudas ^^ Muchas gracias por todos tu comentarios y ánimos…

ConnyCullen1514: Gracias, me alegro de que allá gustado ^^

Zoe Hallow: Hola! Muchísimas gracias. Por todos tus comentarios tus ánimos tus opiniones, gracias por que comentaste todos mis capítulos espero que te allá gustado 1besO! Quería decirte que cada vez que actualizo me gusta leer los comentarios de algunas personas… tu estas entre ellas GRACIAS :D

sophia18:Gracias por comentar en todos mis capítulos ^^ Muchísimas gracias, me encantan tus comentarios de ánimos. No seria lo mismo ;D.

Diyola: Gracias, me alegro de que allá gustado ^^

tammyenana89: CariñOoOoOO! Muchísimas gracias si no fuera por ti aun no abría conseguido subir ni el primer capituoooo! Gracias por comentar todos mis capítulos todos tus ánimos, por tus consejos y todo esoo xD Aii señor que abría sido de esta historia sin tu ayuda ^^ nenii Te Quiero

Bella Aexandra Cullen: Gracias. Me encantas tus comentarios, tus opiniones son importantes para mí. Quería decirte que cada vez que actualizo me gusta leer los comentarios de algunas persona… tu estas entre ellas GRACIAS!

yamira hrdz: Gracias por tus comentarios ^^ siempre me gusta saber lo que opinan… espero que te allá gustado. Siempre me gusta leer un comentario tuyo cuando actualizo.

Team Cullen: Gracias, me alegro de que allá gustado ^^

Angie Cullen Hale: Hola! Gracias por leer esta historia, muchísimas Gracias por tus comentarios y ánimos ^^ me encanta que opines.

V: Me encanta… tus comentarios, tus ánimos, tus especulaciones todo! Mil gracias por tus comentarios, te prometo que me emociono cada vez que veo comentarios tuyos ^^ GRACIAS besOs!

Yuuki-chan18: Gracias, me alegro de que allá gustado ^^

Nina92: Gracias por tus comentarios, tus comentarios me recuerdan que ustedes me están esperando ^^ .

Paty. Gracias por tus ánimos! Espero que te allá gustado de verdad ;D

karito: Gracias, me alegro de que te allá gustado ^^

Mamitakaren: me gusta que te guste mi adaptación gracias por comentar!

Divin Rosalie: gracias por tus comentarios yo también me enamore de esta historia!

Lauri R: Hola! Muchas me alegro de que te allá gustado la adaptación…degustan muchos tus opines en la historia

aizen63: Gracias, me alegro de que allá gustado ^^

Ludwika Cullen: Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y comentarios!

Jenesmee Pattinson Savatore: Muchísimas gracia, me gustan mucho tus opiniones gracias por seguir a adaptación

Rosaleda: Gracias, me alegro de que allá gustado ^^

Mireia: Hola, quería agradecerte por tu apoyo allá comentario (a mi parecer ofensivo) que recibí, muchas gracias, pero ya vi el perfil de la chica que me lo envío y es que yo creo que se dedica a eso, no voy a contestarle nada. No voy a entrar en su juego. Me resbala lo que piense ella ;D pero muchas gracias por tu apoyo, pienso igual pero no quiero calentar las cosas, a no ser que vallan a mas. Muchas gracia por todo guapa cuídate ^^

Creo que no me deje a nadie pero si lo hize lo siento fallo tecnico

Llegamos al final me da muchísima pena esto, pero tuvimos un final Muy Feliz a mi parecer no?

No se que decir estoy muy agradecida (creo que ya lo dije muchas veces ^^) Os dije que agradecería por separado aunque un poco tarde pero hay esta!

Bueno aquí acabo todo espero volver a leerlas en mi otra adaptación y decirles que todas formaron parte de esta adaptación! Todas si no fuera por vuestro ánimos no podría haberla seguidoo ^^

Les dejo mi msn por si quieren o tiene alguna duda: kuky_tamy_ (no se rían se que es un poco ridículo pero lo tengo como 7 años y me da pena cambiarlo) aunque en realidad mejor me contactan por tuenti que hay seguro estoy disponible ^^

Muchos besOs para todass cuidense! No leemos en mi otra Adpt!

Tamara Galvez Garcia


End file.
